Forever, Eddie
by maroonflower
Summary: Eddie and Janet come to terms with knowing what they have done. If the rating isn't appropriate please let me know.
1. Coming Home

Janet hung up the phone and stood in shock. Rooster had been watching like a hawk trying to determine if she was talking to Eddie but it had been a few day's and he was pretty sure Eddie knew by now and she wasn't crying so he figured it couldn't have been Eddie on the other end. He rushed over knowing she would just push him away but he wanted so bad to know why she seemed to be in such shock. He was only a few steps away when she turned and softly said she had to go. She laid the phone down and walked away throwing her hand's up at Roosters questions.

She drove around and couldn't find him. She was so mad at her self for what she had done, it was painfully apparent when he kicked her out of his room that he loved her, if she had only seen it before then she would have never thought that he wanted Rory. Finally giving up she did the only thing she could, what was she thinking she thought to her self he wouldn't want to see her if she did find him. So she decided the least she could do for him was to give his friends the heads up.

3:30 on Saturday and band practice was in full swing at least until Eddie came stumbbling through the door. They all stopped and watching in shock as a battered Eddie walked past them and came back with a beer and plopped onto the couch in pain.  
"Eddie" Owen said mostly as a question  
"Where's your truck" Nick asked  
"I don't know" he answered  
"Did Janet drop you off" Phil asked  
"Nope" Eddie said as he sipped his beer as if he didn't have a care in the world tossing his bottle top across the room  
"How did you get here" Ickey asked  
"I walked" Eddie still acting as it wasn't a big deal  
"you walked, from the hospital" Phil asked still trying to figure out what was going on  
"you could have called us, or your girlfriend for that matter" Nick suggested  
"I needed the time to think" Eddie replied as he finished one beer and opened another one  
"I thought for sure you'd be laid up at Janets letting her nurse you back to health when you got out" Ickey added  
"Yeah well I guess I didn't really feel like being someones burden" Eddie said as he made his way upstaris rufusing help from the guy's

He had barely had time to close his room door when Phil answered the knock at the door.  
"Hey, we wondered where you've been" he said cheery but soon realized her mood matched that of Eddie's.  
"The hospital called and said Eddie checked his self out, I can't find him" she said ringing her hands  
"He's upstairs" Phil told her easing her mind  
"He didn't tell you he was leaving" Phil asked as the guy's listened  
"He listed me as his in case of emergency so they called" Owen was listening intently  
"Look there's a lot going on right now and he's going to need you all of you" she said as she held out the bottle of Eddie's pain pills she picked up from the Hospital.  
"Maybe you should give those to him yourself" Phil said and reluctantly she walked up the stairs to his room, the door was closed and she knocked on it and when she got no reply she slowly opened the door and saw him sitting on the egde of the bed with his head in his hands and his elbows propped on his knees. He didn't look up he didn't have to he knew it was her by the sent of the perfume he had bought her for Valentines day. She opened the bottle and held out two of the pills for Eddie to take. He ignored her "Damn't Eddie just take the freaking pills and I'll go" she said catching her self as her tone became demanding. She bent over to lay the pills on the table and Eddie swept his hand across the top of her chest. She stood up is shock and Eddie raised to stand against her. Her touched her face, then her arm before pulling her shirt over her head, still thinking he was going to snap out of it at any moment she waited as he ran his hands over her body. Finally giving in to her desire to feel him again she slowly unbuttoned his shirt and inspected the bruises, the mere touch of her hand caused him pain as her fingers gently graised over every mark his body bared. He took a deep breath and waited as she finished. She knew he had the urge to pull away as she continued to wait for him to kiss her. But he didn't he admired her body and she did his as the slowly finished undressing one another. Eddie gently took her by the arms and laid her on the bed crawling ontop of her he nudged her legs open and sank his self deep inside of her slowly he continued to pleasure her with the drawing of his self in and out of her body. Neither made a sound in the nearly hour they had spent having sex that they knew would only cause them to hurt more than they already did. Eddie wanted to hurt, he wanted to scream, he wanted every suspended moment inside of her to rip his heart open again. In some strange place in his mind he wanted more than anything to mean the words he had said to her and this was the place to start. Knowing he was just days behind another man would surely be the ammunition he needed to hate his self and her. Climaxing at the same time didn't seem to matter, neither enjoyed to eminence pleasure their bodies were experiencing and they remained silent. Eddie was in more pain than he had ever experienced in his life but the cracked ribs and bruises had nothing to do with it, reaching the lowest moment of his life by having sex with a woman for pain he gave into his self and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead before quickly rolling over and staring at the ceiling. Janet knew she didn't have the right to cry not in front of him anyway. "It's your house, I'll be the one to go" she said in the soft voice Eddie loved so much but if he had looked at her he would have lost it and begged her to stay. Knowing Eddie didn't need her there she gracefully bowed out and went to the bathroom to dress so Eddie wouldn't have to lay with the woman who he so badly wanted to hate.

When she emerged form the bathroom he had gotten dressed but his shirt remained unbuttoned. He was leaned against the window watching the street below. She made her way through the dimly lit room and turned the nob when he spoke "Janet" he said still gazing outside the window. She pause and he simply said "I love you" her heart sank. It had rolled off his tongue so easily, though it took all the effort in the world it seemed to slip out so tenderly. "I know Eddie, I love you to" she replied as she turned to look at his outline in the window "Will you wait" he asked never breaking his trance "Forever, Eddie" and with that she walked out.

The guy's had been downstairs waiting to hear screaming or love making or anything for that matter but not a sound was to be heard. Not a clue was to be had. Janet stepped off the bottom step of the stairs and turned to the room full of guy's but she wasn't ashamed for them to know what her and Eddie had been doing she just said "Take care of him" and walked away.

"What the hell happened" Ickey asked the guy's  
"I don't know man, I don't know" Nick answered just as they heard a loud noise in Eddie's room. They all ran upstairs and busted through the door. "Dude, you alright" Ickey asked as he and Owen bent down to help Eddie up off the floor.  
"Leave me, be" Eddie said with tears running down his face  
"Let us just get you up off the floor" Phil suggested  
"No it hurts to much" Eddie whined and gritted his teeth as he scooted up higher on his bottom.  
"Do you want your pain pills" Ickey asked and the look on Eddie's face as he turned to him told a story all of its own.  
"Was she crying" Eddie asked  
"No she looked like she wanted to but she wasn't" Phil answered  
"Hey, I've got this, why don't you just go back to practicing" Owen suggested and they left the room. Owen took a seat on the floor next to Eddie and grabbed two beers out of the six pack Eddie had brought up with him. He opened them and handed one to Eddie.

"Hey big O, why does it have to hurt so damn much" Eddie asked in a completely exhausted state  
"Because that's what love feels like" Owen answered  
"Do you want to tell me what happened" he asked  
"I can't.. I can't bring myself to say it, O ,I want to I need to but I just can't" Eddie still had tears trickling  
"How about we start with the obvious, judging by your shirt and bed I'm guessing you just had sex with her" Owen stated  
"I used her vulnerability against her, I knew she wouldn't turn me away and she didn't...I couldn't kiss her Big O, I could see her face the whole time but she just wouldn't look at me"  
"What would make her feel like she couldn't" Owen asked  
"because of me, because she love's me, because I rejected her, I told her to rot, Owen, I told the one woman I love more than anything to..." Eddie leaned his head back against the wall without finishing  
"Why couldn't you kiss her" Owen asked trying to get the big picture  
"I pushed her away" Eddie replied  
"Rory" Owen asked  
"she saw me kiss her, she saw me sitting on the porch kissing another woman,she came to see me, she wanted me, needed me to tell her everything was okay but I was to busy trying to decide if I wanted to spend the night with Rory.." Eddie's head was filled with guilt  
"Did you decide" Owen carefully asked  
"I knew the minute out lips touched I wanted to be with Janet, but it was to late she was already..." Eddie didn't have to finish Owen could read between those lines of hurt and anger  
"She gave herself to another man because she loved me, do you know how messed up that is" Eddie asked but really just talking to his self  
"If there's one thing I've learned it's that you have to tell them how much you love them, you can't expect them to just know, you have to say it and you have to show it, did you do that Eddie, did you tell her you loved her" Owen explained  
"The first time I told her I loved her I was standing in front of that window staring at the mailbox and she was walking out of the door feeling like she wasn't worth kissing" Eddie could barely talk or hold his head up. Owen helped him up and onto the bed where he soon passed out.  
"Is he okay" Phil asked  
"Don't leave him alone, he'll so something he'll regret" Owen said on his way out the door. He still had a family and after listening to Eddie cry his heart out he was going to do everything he could to keep it that way.


	2. The stand off

"You could have told me, your my best friend" Hannah said as she walked into the bar  
"It wouldn't have changed anything, nothing you could have said would have may me feel any better" Janet replied wiping down the bar and trying to stay busy  
"You want return my calls, are you okay" Hannah asked concearned that she hadn't heard from her in nearly two weeks  
"no, I'm not okay, my world is crashing down around me, I can't breathe, I can't sleep, so no I'm not okay, how could I be" Janet said in a angry tone and Hannah just hugged her  
"Do you want to talk about it" Hannah asked  
"No, I want Eddie" she said mad at her self as she stopped wiping the table, dropped her hands to her side and looked to the cleiling  
"okay, when your ready, I'll be here" Hannah said and gave Janet another hug before she left. Janet was working the night shift and busied herself with her work to prepair for the onset of the unruly crowd.

"Finally decided to shave I see" Phil said as Eddie sat down on the couch. Eddie had pretty much been banging around the house for a couple of weeks and Phil was learning that he missed his peace and quite  
"I wouldn't want to become a shut in would I" Eddie joked for the first time since he came home from the hospital  
"Talk to Janet, yet" Phil asked still not knowing what happened  
"Nope" Eddie answered as he got up to answer the door  
"We were heading over to Sully's just wondered if you might want to go" Nick asked  
"I don't know... I'm still kind of sore" Eddie answered trying to evade any expliantion of his and Janets problems. The guy's all came pouring into the living room where Phil was trying to get ready for a night in with Pizza Girl.  
"Not as sore as your going to be if you don't give me a little privacy" Phil said and Eddie got the hint.  
"Fine, give me a minute" Eddie said as he headed up stairs. When he came back down Rory was standing in the living room but she didn't see him turn and walk away. The guy's quickly caught onto Eddie's gesture "Well thanks for stopping by, it was nice to catch up hope that modeling thing works out for you" Phil said and escorted her back to the door.  
Ickey found Eddie standing over the kitchen sink, he looked sick and his eyes were watering."Dude, you alright" Ickey asked "I'm fine" Eddie said and drank some water from the faucet. Ickey could tell he had gotten sick but didn't continue to question him about it. "Let's just go" Eddie said as he left Ickey standing there.

They strolled into Sully's and Eddie went straight to the bar.  
"Can I get a beer" he asked Janet like he had done so many times before  
"How do you feel" she asked  
"Ribs still hurt like hell" he replied  
"Maybe this will help" she said as she sat his beer on the bar along with a shot  
"It's worth a try" he motioned for Janet to pour her self one and they drank them together  
"It's just going to take some time" he said before joining the guy's at the table with his beer in hand. The night went somootly. Eddie stayed at the table and Janet stayed at the bar. That was until Rooster walked in and when Eddie caught a glimpse of him his anger boiled over. He stopped speaking, he stoped listening, stopped drinking and wouldn't even look up from the table more than just the slight raising of his eyebrows to watch him wonder over behind the bar. A sudden change in attitude that didn't go unnoticed by the guy's. Owen aware of who Janet had turned to keep his mouth shut but the looks between him and Eddie said it all. Ickey and Nick knew something was wrong and asked about his mood but Eddie gave them sign that now wasn't the time to be discussing it. Janet acted as though she never noticed Rooster was there. The sick look on her face could be seen by both Eddie and Rooster as he went in the back to get his check and straight back out the door with Eddie following close behind. Janet paniced when she saw Eddie follow him out but she didn't try to interviene, she had no right to tell Eddie what he should or should not do. Owen was tempted to let him go and he did let him get about three steps ahead of him before telling the boy's "This is going to be bad" and they followed him out. Now with Eddie staring down Rooster and with the guy's watching Eddie began to unload.  
"I guess your no better than Laush" Rooster said to Eddie and for some reason he didn't seem to be scared he was facing Eddie Latekka but the 3 buddies behind him made him uncomfortable.  
"This is between me and you, Russo" Eddie was fuming but just stood firm and held his normal tone, like he always did when he was mad.  
"No, it's between you and Janet or you and Rory or who ever just happens to be next on your list" Rooster spouted off actually pointing a finger at Eddie while he talked and Rory just walked right into the middle of it and stood there.  
"How long have you been stuffing shit down her throat about me, you don't know me all you know is what you hear from a bunch of lonely women, who the hell are you to stand in my way"Eddie was becoming sick to his stomach again.  
"While we're here why don't you ask the love of your life why she came to see Janet" Rooster was passing the blame  
"What is he talking about and don't lie to me" Eddie demanded  
"I knew you were seeing Janet and I wanted to see what had your attention, I just did what any woman would do, you can't hold that against me" Rory explained  
"What did you do" Eddie asked very slowly trying to contain his temper  
"Nothing really, I just asked her how you were doing and told her you seemed sad just to ruffle her feathers a little" Rory said holding her purse on one shoullder and flipping her hair like a typical high maintance woman.  
"You told her I was sad" Eddie half asked half stated in almost disbelief. He knew what that would have done to Janet. Thier whole relationship was built on Eddie's confession that she mad him not sad anymore, it's what turned his lost possibility into his future. Rooster left and Owen tried to pick up the pieces. Eddie walked away from Owen and the guy's watched as Eddie faced the back wall of Sully's and threw up. "He did that before we left the house" Ickey said "How much has he had to drink" Nick asked "Keep Rory away from Janet" Owen said as he started after a heartbroken man stumbbling down the alley.

By the time Nick and Ickey made it back inside Rory had already managed to get the attention of most the guy's in the place. They sat at the bar and tired to keep Janet company. "Is he okay" Janet asked "He's with Owen" Nick replied before he got up to leave. Ickey felt like he should stay until Janet got off work. Eddie was his friend and he knew he would want Janet to be okay even if they weren't together anymore.  
"Ickey, I'm fine you can go"  
"I aint got no where to be" Ickey said and kind of cocked his head to the side.  
"He missed you, you know" Janet said to him and he smiled and she continued about her work  
"What happened" Ickey asked as she made her rounds past him agin  
"I know it aint none of my business but he's hurting... he's the strong one, that takes care of everybody that's what he does but he can't do that any more" Janet could see the concearn in Ickey's face and she knew Eddie was far from being okay. She suggested they grab a both and they did walking right past Rory and her table full of free drinks.

"I could tell you what happened but it wouldn't be fair to Eddie, he was wronged and it's his story to tell but I will try to help any way I can, so what do you need to know" Janet began  
"What happened that day he came home from the hospital"  
"He told me he loved me" she replied  
"Why did you leave"  
"I left because I love him, I love him so much, Ickey but he didn't want me there"  
"I don't get it"  
"We waited to long to say it, I should have known but I kept thinking I was crazy because if he did he would be telling me but he wasn't, I didn't know until he kicked me out of the hospital" Janet was solumn  
"He wouldn't do that, Eddie wanted you there he 'bout had a fit for Nick to call you when he woke up"  
"Ickey, things aren't always what they seem and sometimes it's just to late, some things you just can't take back no matter what reason it was for, you of all people should know that"  
"Did Eddie slept with Rory"  
"No, he stopped it long before it got there"  
"Look I've got to get back to work, just take care of him for me please"

Eddie refused Owen's ride and opted for walking, he started home then realized he would be interrupting Phil and Pizza Girls night so he turned around and went the other way. rory pulled over when she saw him and offered him a ride and a little comfort.


	3. Getting what you came after

"Need a little company" Rory said flirtatiously to Eddie. She knew she had managed to stir a little trouble between him and Janet but she had no idea what was really going on.

He was so deep in his own mind he never even knew she was there as he walked off into the dark. He spent the night at his desk in the window shop. He wouldn't interrupt Phil and Pizza Girl and though he was nearly to Janet's he couldn't bring his self to do it so he headed to the shop. Sneaking home sometime in the wee hours of the morning to shower and change clothes no one knew where he had been all night.

Janet woke again searching for Eddie on her side of the bed only to be slapped with the cold reality of it, he had spent nearly every night in her bed the last few weeks they were together and his lack of presence the night Rory came back to town spoke volumes as to what was going on in his head. But after he confessed the kiss to Janet it was clear it was only a temporary lust not necessarily for Rory but for his youth and that he loved her dearly. That is what caused the sum total of her pain, knowing that Eddie was hurting because she hurt him, he had spent so much of his life being what everyone wanted that she never thought he would have a hard time being what he wanted. Insecurities had destroyed their relationship both hers and his.

Rory again showed up at his house. This time it was bright and early and Eddie refused to answer his door when Phil knocked on it to let him know he had a visitor. When Phil got no responce he walked in surprised to see Eddie was up. Eddie simply shook his head no and Phil returned to tell Rory he wasn't there. Rory assumed he had spent the night elsewhere most likly with Janet and it only fueled her fire more. She was dumped,hurt and wanted to prove she could still hold a man's attention and she would be damned if Janet Meadows was going to out shine her. In to Sully's she went to do a little feather ruffling. She strutted straight to the bar with some of her old friends and started to ware on Janet's nerves as quickly as she could. Turning to a friend they began to discuss her and Eddie's sexual encounters. Many of which were made up. She just had to pick a Friday night knowing the place would be packed.

Eddie laid low for a few day's until he was able to return to work. He hung around the house and a few quite less populated places. Owen kept him company and became increasingly worried as Eddie wasn't allowing himself to feel his pain. Other than the few words with Rooster and his confession about what he said to Janet in the hospital he hadn't gotten mad, he cried against his will and had even gotten sick to his stomach a few times but didn't lose his temper like he needed to. He needed to be mad, to release some of his anger before it became dangerous so he could finally start to pick up the pieces and move on with his life. What ever direction that might be.

Eddie was soon realizing he couldn't hide forever and was aware that he would have to face Janet sooner or later if he ever planned on stopping the nightly dreams of her that seemed to be setting his days up for failure. He was haunted by vivid memories of their sexual encounters, How could he stop, there wasn't a woman on the planet that satisfied him like she did a secret to be added to the ever growing list of things he never told bothered to tell her. A list that was becoming the vein of his existence.

Band practice rolled around and Eddie was awakened by the blaring noise of the radio. Eddie had found comfort in the daylight on the weekends that provided a welcomed time to regain some of the much needed sleep he was loosing at night. He wasn't acting out, he had stopped getting sick, stopped moping and was acting like his old self with the exception of not having anything to do with a woman. Living his life the best way he knew how, alone just as he was before he feel in love with Janet. He knew his inherent ability to pick up the easiest women in Knight's Ridge for the past ten years was just an attempt to feel wanted and needed. Both of which he never found before Janet.

He stumbled down the stairs and onto the couch while the guy's played. The usual banter began after pratice and Eddie actually contributed something to the conversation for the first time in nearly a month. They discussed the usual who's hot and who's not. Phil made his weekly prolamation and was ragged about details of his and Pizza Girls personal life. Eddie made a crack about Phil only having a personal life since he still didn't leave the house. Eddie knew it was coming and he braced his self for the guy's would soon want to know what went on between him and Janet. Big O wasn't any help he had been fully aware of the horrid events from the beginning but he was going to force Eddie to deal with it. Eddie shot him a nasty glance when he pushed the envelope to far.

"You wouldn't let me run and I'm not going to let you" Owen said and Eddie collapsed onto the back of the couch and gingerly propped his feet on the table. "What do you want me to say, it's complicated" Eddie wanted to spill his guts and slither away at the same time.

"Damn't Eddie if you love her so much why are you still sitting here?" Phil's words pierced his heart

"It doesn't matter,She's probably moved on anyway" Eddie answered

"That's a load of crap and we all know it" Ickey added

"I just can't, it doesn't matter why I can't ...I just can't" Eddie's voice was cracking and he left the room

"Good job man, you made him cry" Nick said to Ickey and Ickey shrugged his shoulders

Back at work Eddie had managed to forgo all inquisitions from Ickey and Nick for nearly a week. That was until Rory made another surprise visit. Eddie had enough and was sick of her acting like she was so completely innocent in front of him while she single handily helped him destroy his life. They could see her pass the window as she walked to the door and Ickey and Nick tried to escape through the back.

"Open that door and you might not live to regret it" Eddie said as he casually got up from his desk.  
"What goes on, Rory" Eddie asked as she walked in  
"oh, not much I heard you and Janet broke up and I just wanted to see how you were doing" she took a few steps closer to him  
"Really" Eddie stated almost smiling and Rory walked right up to him  
"Look I never meant to cause you any problems, I hope we can still be friends" she spewed in the sweetest voice she could muster  
"You don't honestly think I believe you want to be just friends" Eddie asked backing her against the wall.

He may have been heartbroken but he was still a man and when a woman makes it known she wants you it's hard to hide your excitement. He laid a kiss on her that she could feel down into her toes. It wasn't sweet or tender but hot and lustful as he pushed her tight against the wall but the one thing she didn't notice was that he hadn't let his body brush against her. He pulled away from her lips and spoke in a tone loud enough the guy's could hear "Happy now, You got what you came for" he said before turning around to head back to his desk only to realize Janet was standing there. Frozen in time he could feel her heart break but this time he could see her face the lost look in her eyes as they searched for a reason to still believe he loved her. Nearly tripping over a box Ickey had left sitting on the floor when he had bolted for the door Eddie cut his hand trying to catch his self. It was apparent to everyone he was bleeding and as Rory rushed over to help him Eddie and Janet seemed to be locked in a gaze not noticing Rory holding Eddie's hand until he pulled it away. "It's fine" Eddie said talking to Rory and looking at Janet. Janet never made even the slightest move towards Eddie or his bleeding hand. She stood firmly on her feet and watched as Eddie pulled away from Rory.

"Can you meet me at the bar later" Janet asked as she still held Eddie's attention  
"It may be late, we've got a job to finish up today" Eddie asked his heart nearly pounding out of his chest  
"I'll be there forever anyway" Janet replied and walked out the door. Eddie went to the bathroom to clean up his hand without saying a word to Rory "See ya later guy's" Rory said to Nick and Ickey as she waved and walked out. The guy's were at a loss for words as they stared at Rory walking out but they knew better than to press Eddie about the situation.


	4. Lets go for a ride

The guy's anxiously awaited Eddie to show some sort of sign as to how he felt about the events that unfolded at the office. He never did, he just simply kept busy and acted as if he didn't have a care in the world. Collectivly they decided they all needed a drink after work and called Owen when Eddie headed to the truck. Moral support they thought would be a good idea.

Janet felt sick to her stomach and as soon as she rounded the corner she began to sob. Eddie's lips were on another woman. It hurt worse than the first time she saw it. But with a gut wrenching pain she took a deep breath, wiped her face and went back to work. All she wanted to do was throw up and curl into a ball. But much like she did the day after she thought Eddie had been with Rory she pulled herself together because she still wanted him even if he was slepping with another woman. Her heart needed him in ways far more important than sex.

Rory of course overhearing Janet's request that Eddie meet her, took full advantage of the knowledge. Around 6:00 she came waltzing in half dressed. Janet immediatly noticed she was there and half expected her to be anyway. She mingled around grabbing the attention of several men just waiting for Edddie to walk in. By 9:00 when he hadn't showed she made her move on Janet's insecurities.

"I need a vodka martini, please" rory said as she sat at the bar  
"You know the thing about men, if their not getting any , your not getting any" laughing to her self that Rory was buying her own when the phone rang "Sully's" she said and Eddie's voice was on the other end but before Janet could respond to his sexy "Hey" Rory started  
"I don't mind, I'm quite sure if Eddie had actually showed you would have been serving me plenty of free drinks"

Eddie heard what she said but what surprised him the most was Janet's response as she asked barked " hold on a minute" into the phone  
"You know what, this one's on me becasue you expect me to believe that you're not here waiting for him, god Rory if he wants you so badly why the hell are you sitting here trying to conviece both of us" Her temper had flared before she knew it and once she realized she was keeping Eddie waiting she walked into the stock room.

"Sorry, I had to take care of something" Janet had know idea he could hear her with the phone pressed against her leg

"I heard, that's kind of why I called, I saw her car so I pulled around back, if you got a minute step out here" Eddie almost had his normal tone back

Janet hung up the phone and walked out the back door. "Hey" she said as she walked up to Eddie. He was sitting sideways in his truck with the door open and she stood in it. "What goes on in there" Eddie asked nodding towards the bar. "It's nothing" Janet replied with her arms crossed "About today, I just wanted ..." Eddie was using all his strength to explain his self to the woman before him, the same woman that his heart ached for, that his pride wanted to destroy. "It's okay" Janet said stopping his explination "How can you say that" Eddie was very calm

"Has forever ended" Eddie asked resigning his self to a life without Janet. He spent the day excepting his fate. The harsh reality of loving a woman he'll never spend his life with. With years of practice at being alone in this world under his belt he figured fate had set him aside and he was destined to continue wondering aimlessly, but this time he had no plans to search for his one true love. She was already with in his reach yet so far away.

"Forever is forever Eddie" She answered shivering  
"You should go back in…call me when she leaves" Eddie said and watched Janet dart back inside out of the cool night air.

Rory hung around until nearly close. On her way out the door she had one more thing to say to Janet "I don't guess I will be needed to convince you of anything" and with that she was out the door but Janet didn't call Eddie to let him know. She figured he had enough for one day and was going to let the sun rise before he had to deal with it again. Eddie was in the parking lot when Rory left but he laid low and waited past last call to come in. Janet came through the kitchen door surprised to see Eddie standing there."You want a shot" Janet asked fixing her Jacket collar "Nahh, I was thinking about going for a ride, you wanna come with … we could talk" Eddie said expecting Janet to say no. "Yeah, okay" Janet replied


	5. A Soultion

"So where are we riding to" Janet asked as they pulled out of the parking lot  
"anywhere, I figured we're bound to end up somewhere better than here" Eddie answered speaking more to their relationships location. They sat in silence for the first thirty minutes and Eddie just continued to drive.

"What did you want to tell me" Eddie asked "I'm going to spend a little time with my grands and I thought you deserved to know that, I just thought telling you was what was right" She told him and her voice to was calm just as Eddie did she excepted that she stomped all over his heart.

"I shouldn't have stopped by the shop, today" she said softly  
"I need to explain that"  
"You don't have to, I didn't have the right to just show up"  
"But I need to, I want you to understand " Eddie was having trouble composing his self  
"I understand Eddie, believe me I understand" Janet said clinging to the tissue in her hand  
"I only kissed her today because she's scared and hurt and wanted someone to make her feel like everything was going to be okay, I thought she would go away if I did that's the reason she came to me in the first place, she doesn't care about me she just wanted to make herself feel better and to tell the truth I kind of thought she would get a little humility out of it" Eddie explained

Janet fought back the tears as she stared out of the window trying to breathe while swallowing the huge lump in her throat as Eddie parked the truck at the end of a back road about twenty minutes out side of Knight's Ridge. "I heard what you said to her"

"You forgave her didn't you" Janet asked  
"yeah I did" Eddie answered painfully  
"What did you say to her when she left"

"Nothing, I just wished her luck and preceded to screw my way through the last ten years" Eddie was looking at her when he spoke  
"And that's why you slept with Hannah" Janet had already swallowed so much that she didn't think anything else could make it hurt worse than it already did. Eddie turned facing forward and closed his eyes. His chest felt like it was going to implode and he forced the bulk of the tears back  
"When did she tell you" Eddie asked unable to face her  
"About twenty minutes later when she crawled through my bedroom window crying for Nick" Janet answered.

"Do you hate me" he asked  
"No I don't hate you, I don't even hate Rory but I hate what you did for her" Janet said lower than she was the moment she turned over and saw Rooster lying next to her. "I don't know what she told you but I didn't do anything with her" Eddie replied and Janet sat silent for a few minutes

"Eddie, how do you feel about me now" she asked  
"I don't sleep anymore mostly because my bed feels way to big…( Eddie swallowed)…so I sit up thinking about us,we you know Eddie and Janet…mostly stuff like when you came marching into the shop and basically demanded we have sex or that night you fell for that lame singing kola bear line, you know that Ernesto only sings for you (They both managed a brief laugh before a long pause)….but sometimes when I can't survive on those memories I end up thinking about you grabbing onto him, and for the life of me I can't figure out why you would do that, I mean to actually lay down for another man, God Janet how can I not want to hate you, look at what you did,( Eddie's tone hardened) you had sex, actually welcomed another man inside of you…. you took my world and gave it to Rooster Russo and I don't know how to handle that" Pouring his heart out seemed to not be the relief he thought everyone was getting by confessing their sins while he was in the hospital. In fact it made it hurt worse. It didn't ease anything.

"When I came to the hospital to see you, I wanted more than anything for you to lie to me, to omit that you had ever seen her, that you kissed her or even if you had slept with her, I just wanted you and I didn't care about Rory as long as I had you, I thought you had sex with Rory because she's thin and pretty and blond but I never thought it was because you loved her and I would have never made a peep about you being with her because I knew she was with Eddie Latekka the Captain of the football team and all I wanted was Eddie Captain of Cheerios for Breakfast and I was prepared to do that but when I saw you I knew I couldn't lie to you because there's just one me, just Janet Meadows no title no crown just me and you deserved to know that even if it cost me everything I had including my dignity" As she spoke the words she was finally realizing she owed herself more than that.

"Why, Janet, why can't you see what I see, why can't you let yourself be loved, why didn't you kill me standing right there on the porch when you saw me kissing her, why did you let her fuss over my hand, why would you be willing to let a man walk all over you, why did you keep me in your bed when I never told you I loved you, damn it baby why did you have to go and let Russo bang you like some ..." Eddie had lost all composure and his voice was loud and deep and scary and for the first time she could tell Eddie wanted to shake the shit out of her, like it would change something as if she were broken and the pieces might fall back into place. He knew his anger had gotten the best of him, and when he saw the fear in her eyes he got out and took it out on the side of his truck. Janet could hear him when he let out a scream that she knew was purely his tortured heart trying to break free.

Janet got out of the other side of the truck and walked around to Eddie. He was leaned against the truck bed and she took him by the shirt and turned his body to face her but his head mostly remained looking off into the distance. He stood with his weight leaning on one leg and one hand still propped on the truck "Eddie, I've waited my whole life for someone and when you finally came you took for granted that I was okay just because I had **Eddie Latekka **in my bed, and I should have told you that it wasn't enough just to see you there, I needed to know what you weren't telling me, You had no one to compete with but yourself but I had every one in Knight's Ridge against me, I should have told you how I hated everyday to go into work and face at least one of the women you had concoured, I should have asked you why you never told me you had sex with Hannah, why you came back only on the night's I worked for last call, why you were scared to tell me you loved me, why you wouldn't tell me ehat Laush said about me, why you flirted with Nick's roommate in New York only to blow her off ( Eddie wanted so badly to kill which ever one of the marching morons told her), why you blew me off for Rory when I called, why you lied to me when I asked you who had come to the shop, why you spent every night for three weeks in my bed but the night Rory came back you couldn't live without yours, why you couldn't admit you wanted to forgive her, God, Eddie why did it take all day to decide you wanted to be with me, I came to you because I was scared and hurt and wanted you to make me feel like everything was going to be okay but you were with her, why did you give the one thing I needed the most from you to another woman, why weren't you the one holding me that night, Eddie, do you even know why" Janet asked him the same rookie mistakes he had asked her about only minutes before.

Eddie looked down at her face. He could feel his shirt tighten around him as she was holding it, he new she was aware that he wanted to pull away just like he snatched his hand from her laying in that hospital bed when she confessed her sins. She wasn't crying anymore and though her words held so much resentment she didn't appear to be mad at him. Her face held the expression of a lost sole, there was a neediness in her eyes Eddie had never seen before.

He stood at a loss trying to process everything she said and asked to and of him. His own words ripped through his heart and into the pit of his stomach. _'hurt and scared and wanting him to tell her it would be okay_' knowing now that what he did for Rory was the very thing he had denied Janet, the woman he loved. As it all poured through his head in a sudden gush that felt like the rush of a thousand beatings it lifted with one touch. Janet's touch as she let lose of his shirt and placed one hand around his ribs and the other over his heart. "We both have to find ourselves"

She raised onto her tip toes and kissed Eddie so gently their lips barely touched. Eddie's entire body burned from the inside out, he couldn't understand why something that hurt so badly could be pure heaven with a force that pulled harder than he had ever could of imagined. Eddie's hands had remained at his side until the moment her lips meet his and he placed his hands softly on her hips. Just like the first time they kissed their foreheads meet and in that moment of pause Eddie spoke "I can't do this... with or without you...I can't, it's to hard" he said in a near whisper "shhhhhhh" she placed her finger against his lip "Take what you need, the rest will be here when your ready" she replied and waited for his response. A response that came in the form of a deep passionate kiss. Eddie knew that kiss would mean the world to Janet, he had denied her and yet she was still so willing to comfort him.

Still softly laying on her hips his hands remained while his lips lightly parted and pressed over hers before pulling softly back freezing the moment as he held her bottom lip between his. This time Janet hadn't closed her eyes, she looked right into Eddie as he spent precious seconds thinking over her offer. Standing next to the truck he let go with one hand and opened the door, managed to lean the seat up and pull out a blanket while the other hand remained around her. It had been left and forgotten about after the snow cleared. Eddie invited Janet along every night he plowed and after several nights of being suffocated by the heater he brought Janet a blanket to stay warm. She would wrap up in it and snuggle next to Eddie. Inevitably she would fall asleep. Eddie had never come so close to plowing that many cars under in his life as he did the nights he spent stroking Janet's head while she laid so peacefully in his lap.

Neither said a word as she followed his lead still holding onto her waist to the bed of the truck. He let the tail gate down and popped the blanket in the air so it would spread as it fell. He took his Jacket off and laid it down and as he stood looking at that jacket Janet threw hers on top. He took a half step back and she moved in front of him and sat back on the tailgate. He turned and walked off, he was gone for what seemed like an eternity before he came back with a load of wood. She sat in what should have been pure amazement as he built a small fire but she knew Eddie and this was no where near unusual for him, he always took care of things. He would never allow his self to take from her without giving something in return and at that moment the least he could do was try to make her as comfortable as possible.


	6. It's a deal

**_FOR MATURE READERS ONLY!! LOTS OF SEXUAL CONTENT!!_**

Turning back to her he pulled her shirt over her head and the cool night air stung her body. He bent down to kiss her and used his body to push her up into the bed. The heat rose from their bodies into the breeze but they didn't seem to care Eddie sat up on his knee's and pulled his shirt off. Janet's body tensed at the sight of his muscles flexing when he pulled it over his shoulders and behind his back using his hands to tug at the cuffs before raising slightly to un button and unzip his pants. Eddie's pants had always been the last thing to go but he needed the room at that moment. Stopping with the zipper he bent down and began to warm Janet's body with his own, kissing her on and beside her lips. His skin felt like fire next to hers and as he always did he unhooked her bra without her ever knowing he was trying until she felt the weight of her breasts upon her chest.

Eddie began leaving moist specs all over her body as he kissed his way around paying extra attention to her extremly cold and hardened nipples. She allowed him free range as she gently held the back of his head as he went to work. Reaching the top of her jeans he looked her in the eye as he unbuttoned and unzipped them and proceeded to slid his hand inside under her panties but very out of character for Eddie he stopped and simply let his hand rest. He never even tried to part her legs he was content with just having a soft and warm place to hold her.

Janet decided it was all a little one sided so she shoved the waist of his jeans and boxers down and used her feet to push them the rest of the way as he wiggled his lower leg a little they fell to the ground. He returned the favor but instead he grabbed both sides of her waist band and watched her breast roll back as she lifted her butt so he could pull them down turning his attention to her lower portion. He bent down to kiss her body as it was revealed. It was sweet and warm on his lips but as soon as he freed her from her clothes she sat up pulling her knees up and apart as she pulled Eddie to her. Eddie sat up on his knees and fell back onto his heels as she put one leg on each side of him and straighted her back upright and reached his chest only to pleasure him with gentle kisses over his body dipping low to send that surge of pleasure through him as her breast brushed against his rock hard body. She hit the two places that caused Eddie such erotic pleasure kissing his hip just below his waist line and allowing her breath to warm his nipple. The times he had been with Rory, much unkown that it was all of maybe a half dozen, they were kids and had little interest in any thing other than the outcome and other than that no one had been in his bed long enough to learn anything about what made him feel good. His encounters with Janet over the past year were dangerously close to exceeding the number of times he had sex all together before her. Shure he was a ladies man but once him and Janet started having sex it quickly became a nightly ritual.

The cold air tickling their bodies had no effect on Eddie's desire but as Janet sat around Eddie the cool breeze trailing between her open legs affording a heightened since of pleasure causing her to become ice cold as she continued to become wet. She used Eddie's kisses against him and manged to reverse their positions. Eddie lay flat on his back and Janet raised to her knees affording him the opportunity to see her most tender of places as she crawled ontop of him. He desired to warm her from the inside as her cold wet body slid down onto him. He began to raise and thrust several times before she sat up straight and pulled one leg up and began to move in a circular motion ontop of him. She pushed him to the edge of pain before easing up and starting again. Slowly she began to give him a little nudge as she stopped each rotation.

Eddie couldn't speak, for the first time his life he was completly in the control of a woman. Many a woman had given there self over to him but he had never once giving his self like his was doing now nearly against his will as he couldn't control his self enough to do anything more than curling into her.

If he was going to take from her he was going to allow her to take from him. It may not be right or moral or just but it might be enough to survive on.

Curled into her. He was stricken with mind numbing paralyzing pleasure that stalled his ability to coordinate any decisions other than watching as Janet preformed acts to his body he couldn't have stopped even if he wanted to. Janet had mounted him many times but always let him do the pushing. She would occasionally sit erect momentarily at the height of the moment and move along with him but never had she taken the task of being the only one to give when it came to that particular position. Eddie had never felt such pleasure as he was having in the bed of that truck at that very moment. Janet was good in bed and she knew it that's what gave her the courage to insist they start having sex to begin with even against her overwhelming fear of her self image.

With nothing but the sound of crickets and the wind in the trees his moans reaffirmed Janet's knowledge of what she was doing to him. Her eyes were locked with his, her hands pressing against his stomach as it tightened trying to pull back the urge to release. He had been with women that went for the goal on their own but this was a hell of lot hotter than that, her eyes were glazing and he felt as though she were sitting on top of him strictly for self salvation. She was doing a damned fine job of letting him know it; she gave into her desire to feel him with out her inhibitions blocking her ability to perform. With every move her face showed pure satisfaction by briefly closing her eyes and moaning loud or the way she moistened her lips seductively looking into his eyes. She couldn't have been doing more of the work than if she had been masturbating something until this point he wasn't sure she had ever done but now as he watched her wet, excited and tight on top of him he was pretty sure that's exactly what she was doing since she resisted his evey attempt to contribute.

Eddie knew his back would hate him in a few short minutes as Janet began to increase the intensity of her momentum. She suddenly stopped rolling on him and began to move up and down, pushing hard into him forcing his back against the hard truck bed. She began to pant and Eddie could tell she was close. Trying to allow her to be first he pushed down on her hips forcing her to stop momentarily so his urge could pass but he only managed to slow her orgasm and ultimately give her the longest one she had ever experienced or he had ever had the pleasure of giving as she fought against his pull to stop and continued to wiggle on him. Finally reaching the peak of her climax he was holding her down so hard his fingers were bruising her beautiful skin as she tightened with a scream he had never been able to evoke in any woman as she continued sliding on him several times slowly but hard as she released. Her body was so sensitive and over powered with pleasure he knew if he loosened his grip she would raise off of him as her own bodies responce to the overwhelming feeling and he wanted her to enjoy every second of it that he could give her. He thought for sure she would let him on top for his release but she never stopped she simply leaned forward and braced with her arms above Eddie's shoulders as she slid back and forth softly and slowly nearly allowing him to leave the warmth of her body before she slid back down. He had been so focused on what her face was saying he had barely noticed her breasts that he was pretty sure he could kick his self for since they had to of been bouncing but the position Janet was in gave him ample opportunity to feel her hard nipples move against his chest.

Janet knew Eddie was ready when he started kissing her nonstop, if there's one thing Eddie liked in bed it was to empty inside of her with their lips pressed together and his tongue inside her mouth. Something else he never told her had never happen with anyone else. She was teasing him by not allowing him to slide completely in her so he lifted his hips and pushed up into her. She nearly fell over but he eased up and she allowed him to do the thrusting and in Eddie fashion he pushed her down onto his lap, kissed her running his tongue through her lips and she felt him pulse as his body trembled and his weakness allowed her to sit up and continue to pleasure him until she was sure he had completely emptied and a few minutes after that whle her body was still sensitive. Eddie's involuntary moans were so loud he was actually embarrassed.

He knew now that he had been oblivious to the fact that Janet knew what she was doing, but after that there was no turning back her secret was known. Eddie was aware she wasn't a virgin before him but he either had seriously miscalculated the number of people she had been with or she had managed to find one hell of a teacher. Slumped over on top of him she raised up and spoke "I love you, but I know what this was what it is and I'm okay with that until you decide" Janet said dropping a stiff kiss on his lips as she dismounted him. Both a mess and desperately needing a bath knowing there wasn't one readily available Eddie got up never noticing the radio had stopped during their bout of self gratification Eddie went to turn the dome light on to find those damned baby wipes she insisted he keep in his truck when they went to providence his protest now biting him in the ass _"Guy's don't keep baby wipes in their truck, it's just not manly" _But she insisted and he caved shoving them under the seat so no one would ever find them.

"Shit, I can't find the flashlight" Eddie said in frustration  
"Just crank the truck I'm freezing anyway" Janet replied as she wrapped the blanket around her_. _Eddie managed to fumble around and find the wipes and walked back to the tailgate butt ass naked. "We have a problem" he said with complete seriousness handing Janet the wipes "Eddie, I meant what I said this is fine for now" Janet repeated "Yeah, I think I might like that" he answered with a mischievous grin and she made him turn around, she didn't think there was anything sexy or attractive about him watching her clean away his mess "Then what's the problem" she asked a still naked but now clean Eddie as he stoked the fire.

"The battery's dead so we're here for the night unless of course you want me to call Ickey to come get us and we can explain what we were doing that was so important we didn't notice the lights were left on" Eddie smarted off to her  
"But it's freezing out here, Eddie" Janet said snuggling into the blanket (she was thanking god it was a big blanket) as Eddie picked his pants up off the ground and hung them on the side of the truck bed.

"I wouldn't expect much more out of me tonight" Janet said as Eddie crawled back into the truck bed wondering why he didn't get dressed.  
"I'm not expecting much out of me either, but if you'd share that blanket with me we could at least keep each other warm" Eddie said with a grin. Janet laid their jackets under them. Eddie and Janet had more in common than they realized both loved their sheep skin lined coats and on a night like that the soft thick lining was a welcome feeling between their naked bodies and the cold metal of his truck bed. Janet curled to Eddie's body with her back to him he wrapped the blanket around her and kept it there with his arm, using their clothes as a pillow they laid there remarkably warm.

Eddie suffered the embarrassment of becoming aroused by Janet's back side against him and her breast under his arm, he couldn't hide it there was no where to go. Janet was a good sport about it for the most part with the exception of the time she had to tell him to shift his self so her spine could have a break. Now sometime in the wee hours of the morning they lay there skin to skin there was no need to cry tears anymore. They both had shed their fair share sitting in that truck. Taking the time to soak up what had been said they were both hurting more than they had been before they left Sully's.

"We have another problem" Janet said to a nearly asleep Eddie  
"I can't help it, your naked" Eddie said to her defensive about his erection  
"Never mind it should be okay until morning" she said convincing her self. She hadn't missed any so she was confident morning would be fine but there was still a small part of her that had to worry.  
" I'm pretty sure if I go to sleep like this I'm going to wake up the same way" Eddie smirked  
"Never mind, Eddie" Janet said dismissing the conversation  
"What's on your mind" Eddie asked  
"Birth control" Janet was almost amused by his blissful ignorance as it dawned on him that Janet always took her pill at night. Somtimes stalling Eddie in mid stride to do it.  
"Hey, we're pretty screwed up right now I know that, there will day's you hate me and day's I can't be around you and as crazy as it sounds I still love you and I wouldn't run away from a child no matter how messed up we are, I couldn't do that" Eddie finally gave Janet the reassurance she needed from him even though it was laced with doubt about their ability to ever move past their problems.


	7. Ickey to the rescue

Day began to break through the trees and the sun began to warm their still naked bodies. Janet was awake but remained motionless waiting to gage Eddie's reaction to last night now that it was daylight. Eddie indeed woke the same way he feel asleep; hard as the truck bed they were laying on. Eddie tended to be a hard sleeper and generally it took a few minutes to realize where he was at when he woke up.

But this morning as he began to stir he could feel Janet's body against him and he knew exactly where he was as he leaned over "I know your not still asleep" he whispered in her ear  
"How exactly do you know that" she asked "Because this has got to be the most uncomfortable place I..." Eddie said as he sat up and leaned over Janet to check his phone allowing the cool morning air to swirl around Janet under the covers. Freezing Janet snatched the covers and rolled onto her back their legs still tangled Eddie fell back onto his butt and Janet pulled her feet into his lap. "Damn it woman" Eddie said as he flinched and grabbed her feet to hold them off of his rather uncomfortable body. "It doesn't seem to be affecting you that much" Janet said playfully as she used Eddie's aroused state to warm her feet.

Eddie rolled on top of her and pulled the blanket over them. He had already started something before reality sat in. "you didn't get enough last night" Janet said joking but Eddie took it to mean something more "I didn't really mean that about letting him bang you, you know I would never do that to you" He stuttered out "Yes you did but I have never been banged by Eddie Latekka and I'm not about to start now" Janet smiled and brought him in for a kiss. Eddie took the lead and gave Janet a little of the treatment he had received.

As they laid on their backs side by side Eddie realized at some point Janet Meadows had become a better lover than him. How could that be he thought to his self. "I don't mean to be crude, but you didn't get last night from just our time together" he said "No, I suppose not" She said. Janet turned her head to look at him but he was already staring a hole through her. They both laughed "You've been holding out, Meadows". Janet just smiled a flirtatious grin back at the one Eddie had plastered on his face.

Janet sat up and Eddie watched as she reached for her bra and began to adjust herself in it. She was just pulling her shirt over her head when Eddie spoke again "So are you going to tell me" He asked and Janet just looked at him like he had lost his mind

"Come on you know just about everyone of the women I've been with" Eddie stated to be fact  
"Been with, Eddie really" and Eddie shrugged his shoulders "okay, I'll play because I know how fast you fall asleep after sex therefore not affording the opportunity to sneak back in for last call with the bar maid at the local watering hole which leads me to believe you didn't sleep with most of the girls you manged to haul out of there to meet that stupid talking racoon" Eddie was floored, out of everyone in Knights Ridge she was the only one who knew what Eddie was really about.

"If I tell you something will you promise not to use it against me" Eddie asked as he sat up beside her just as she put her feet through her pants causing her to stop momentarily and look at him "Last night...last night I had the best sex of my life" it took a lot for Eddie to admit that and Janet met his fear with relief "No, **we** had the best sex of **our** lives"

"Well, if that's so why want you tell me, do I know any of them" Eddie asked. Both of them ignoring the obvious one.  
"I'll tell you but once I do you can't pretend you didn't hear it" Janet answered  
"Fine, but will you at least tell me why you've been holding out on me" He was doing his best to manipulate her with his sad eyes and poked out lip  
"I was just really nervous about you seeing me naked and by the time I got over it we had already pretty much established who did what and I didn't want to mess it up" she explained  
"Trust me you didn't mess anything up...except your free ride in bed of course" Janet pulled the blanket back and started to pull her pants all the way up when Eddie saw the bruises he left on her from their union the night before. He watched as she zipped her pants and slid onto the tailgate to put her shoes on.

Ickey pulled up to see Eddie zipping his pants as he stood in his drivers door. Janet was pleased that he hadn't thrown out any of her stuff. At that moment finding her hairbrush in the glove box was pure heaven."I left him a message after you fell asleep" Eddie said as he leaned into the truck worried Janet might be uncomfortable "I'm sorry, it's a little embarrassing for me to" he added and Janet nodded

"Dude, what the hell are you doing out in the middle of nowhere" Ickey asked as he walked up to the truck completely shocked to find Janet pulling her hair up. Eddie put his shirt on and he and Ickey worked to jump his truck off. Janet gathered their Jackets and the blanket and put them in the truck. Facing their actions she walked up behind Eddie and Ickey. "So yall back together or something" Ickey asked shyly but Janet had learned there was more intelligence to Ickey than most knew. She didn't make a peep and let Eddie handle it with a look that Ickey understood. "Dude, you didn't" , "Let it go " Eddie insisted "How could you man, she's a good girl" Ickey said not realizing Janet was standing behind him until Eddie looked back at her. Surprised that she didn't seem to care that Ickey knew what they had been doing "It wasn't like that, Ickey" she answered and Ickey began to stutter all over himself "I...I.. oh geeze.. If I had known you were standing there...I" "It's okay" she said softly "It's in the vault" Ickey said making a locking motion with his hands as Eddie closed his hood "It had better be" Eddie replied.

Janet got into Eddie's truck while the two talked. She knew it was about her so she occupied her self with resetting Eddie's radio and clock. She started to put her hairbrush in her purse but instead placed it back in his glove box. She found some comfort in knowing it was there.

"Seriously man, you have to keep this between us" Eddie said to Ickey  
"Hello, pickled his best friends wife" Ickey said pointing at him self "I ain't got no room to judge" Ickey said  
"I didn't plan it, it just kind of keeps happening" Eddie's mind flashed back to the night they confessed they loved each other.  
"Tell me one thing"  
"Yeah, What's that" Eddie asked  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, you don't have sex with a woman that's in love with you unless you can commit, otherwise it's just wrong on so many levels" Ickey said harshly but tried to keep his voice down  
"Surviving until I can figure this thing out" Eddie said ashamed  
"If you had seen her face that day she left the house you wouldn't have done THIS man" Ickey said shaking his head and they both looked over at Janet referring to the day Eddie came home from the hospital  
"THIS, THIS is why she had that look on her face, THIS is all we have right now, THIS is the best either one of us can do Ickey, I hate what she did but I love her and I'm not going to put either one of us through all of that anger and fighting while we figure it out, I watched my parents destroy each other and I will be damned if I'm going to the same thing." Eddie explained "We can't go on like we were, so for now this has to work"  
"You're in way over your head and you don't even realize your drowning" Ickey said as he put his truck in reverse.

"Well, what did he have to say" Janet asked when Eddie got back into the truck" and don't lie like you did about Matt" Janet wanted to know the truth even if it was unkind  
"He thinks we're idiots" Eddie answered and they both laughed

"Are you ever going to tell me what Matt said that day" Janet asked  
"Hadn't planned on it" Eddie answered  
"I'm a big girl Eddie, I can handle it; you acting like I'm not is half the reason we're here in the first place" Janet said to him. Eddie knew she was right but it didn't make telling her any easier.  
"He said being with you was like eating pizza with a knife and fork" Eddie thought it would make her cry but was surprised to see her laughing, hard.  
"I can't believe you punched him for that, he's just jealous because..." Janet stopped her self mid sentence.  
"Because ...Matt Laush, you slept with Matt Laush" Eddie was blown away  
"It was years ago" Janet said  
"You're the reason Laush has it out for me" Eddie was putting it all together as to why he got the beat down  
"There wasn't much to it really, just a few times and that was it...he's just pissed because I never" Janet said laughing soon causing Eddie to join her

On the ride back they discussed their relationship a little more but mainly told each other stuff they thought they would never share about their selves with anyone. They were no where near being back together but they were so far away from being apart.

Eddie dropped her at Sully's to get her car. The door was just closing behind Rooster when they pulled up. "Be carefull" Eddie said to Janet as she got out of his truck but Janet got the feeling it had more to do with her being around Rooster than it did taking the trip to Providence. She knew Eddie wouldn't tollerate her still being friends with Rooster well and at this time she couldn't either. As a good show of faith she got straight into her car instead of going in for her phone that she had left the night before. Eddie sighed a little knowing this.


	8. Is she or Isn't she

Phil walked into the living room expecting to see Eddie. He knew he hadn't come home that night but he could have sworn he heard him rattling around that morning. "Oh great now the creepy shut in's hearing voices, I seriously have to get out of this house" Phil said aloud to his self "Who you talking to Phys" Eddie asked walking up behind him. "When did you get home" he asked "A few hours ago maybe" Eddie answered shoveling Cheerios down his throat. "You look chipper this morning" Phil noted "I don't know that I would call it chipper" Eddie said talking with his mouth full "So who did you sell your sole to last night" Phil asked less than pleased at the idea of Eddie ignoring his feelings for Janet "Not that it's any of your business but I, you know what it's not any ones business" Eddie said as he patted Phil on the shoulder "See you later, Phys" and out the door he went

Rooster noticed Janet's phone under the counter when he came in, he also noticed her car had been in the parking lot all night. When it rang he picked it up and saw Eddie's name. He couldn't resist the urge to answer "Did you need something Latekka" Rooster asked as if he was offering him a beer from the bar. Eddie was silent for a split second as rage flowed through his veins. "Go to hell,Russo" Eddie said and hung up the phone. He was furious and it took him several minutes to calm his self down once he did he remembered what he said to Janet about asking _what goes on _.

He took a deep breath and called her house phone picking up on the last ring she said "Hello" "Hey what took you so long" he asked "I was drying my hair, sorry" she answered as she laid down across her bed and Eddie fell silent "What's the matter Eddie" she asked knowing the tone of his voice when she answered "I guess I just really don't like the idea of checking with your bed buddy when I call" Eddie asked irritated "He answered my phone" she said. "He can't be in this, Janet" Eddie stated with complete certainty "I told you last night I left my phone, I was going to swing by and get it on my way out of town" Janet explained and Eddie vaguely remembered something about that topic but he was pretty occupied at the time and he was so mad when Rooster answered he forgot all about it. "I'll see you there" Eddie said as he neared Sully's. Janet was scared to death that Eddie would kill Rooster so she grabbed her stuff and hit the door. It wasn't that she wanted to protect Rooster but rather to protect Eddie from himself he still had a lot of healing to do and really didn't need to be in a holding cell trying to re heal his already battered body.

Eddie was already sitting at the bar drinking a draft when Rooster walked through the kitchen door. "I guess I know why you're here" Rooster said not really caring if he pissed Eddie off. "it's sure as hell not for you" Eddie answered with a restrianed voice suffocating the urge to kill him "Really, well she took some time off , my guess is to avoid you parading lose women in her face" Rooster replied "Don't you have some scratching you should be doing" Eddie lost his temper and had already stood up . The place was pretty dead seeing how it wasn't quite lunch time so when the sunlight came pouring through the door as Janet opened it they both immediately noticed .

Janet walked straight up to Eddie "Hey, I was going to get something to go but if you haven't eaten yet we could share a booth" Janet said calming Eddie as Rooster eaves dropped. "I'm starving" Eddie answered "Go ahead and order us something" Janet said to Eddie and he looked back at Rooster with a threatening look and then back at Janet disgusted before settling in a booth. He knew Janet wanted to talk to Rooster so he took a deep breath and tried to remain seated in that booth. It took more will power than he ever thought he had but he managed. It was Janet's mistake and she had to be the one to deal with it not him. Like she said she was a big girl and Eddie had to trust that she could handle her self. If she didn't they were done for good.

She reached to get her phone only to find it had been turned off "Stock room now" she barked at Rooster and he glanced at Eddie "Your right it's probably best we don't rub it in his face" Rooster smarted off and Janet lost her temper "NOW" as she slammed the door open . Rooster followed close behind.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Rooster" she demanded  
"Why are you still defending him, to him your just some chubby bar maid pouring his beer and easing the pressure in his pants" Rooster replied  
"What I do and with whom I do it with is none of your business" she stated to him loud enough Eddie could hear her yelling but couldn't quite make out what was being said.  
"What are you going to do throw your self at the man and beg him have sex with you" "There's a word for that" he added. Janet started to walk off but Rooster wouldn't let it be  
"He'll never love you" Rooster pleaded and she turned around

"You know what, this is my fault and I'm going to take the blame because I must have been an idiot not to see what you've been doing" Janet said throwing her hands in the air  
"What I've been doing, he dumped you at the first chance to screw Rory" Rooster asked insulted and defensive  
"The whole Eddie Conquest parade you took me on, your Christy Turlington speech, throwing Rory in my face, it was all part of some grand scheme to out do Eddie Latekka because your jealous, but in the end it was just a wicked little rouge to make me feel like crap because the only way you would ever have a shot with me was me being drunk and heartbroken. A friend wouldn't have done that" Janet explained harshly  
"A friend wouldn't have slept with me wishing it had been Eddie Latekka" Rooster replied  
"You know what your right"  
"I am" Rooster thought he had won and started towards Janet  
"Because, we're not friends and never will be again" Janet said and left Rooster standing there

She walked back out front and sat with Eddie. Karen had already brought their food and Eddie was eating. Janet didn't say much at first and just kind of sat there sullied up "Your not going to eat" he asked  
"Do you think I'm a whore" she asked bluntly and Eddie put his sandwich down and slid it to the side. "I guess that answers that" she said with her arms crossed still pissed off at Rooster "I didn't say that" Eddie answered  
"You didn't not say it" she replied easing her temper a bit. "Honest" Eddie asked and Janet nodded "I don't know what I think about the whole idea of you having sex with him but I don't think you're a whore" Eddie said sincerely. "Thanks, I guess" she replied with uncertainty as she began to pick at her food. "I've had enough for one day so I'm just gonna go before we say something we can't take back" Eddie said being brutally honest "Give this to gramps for me, I promised I'd bring it the next time we went up" he handed Janet a thin box and she had a felling what was in it "you want me to give my grandfather porn" she asked  
"Just be care full, let me know your okay" he said as he got up to leave "Eddie" she said softly and he turned around and nodded before he walked away. It was almost an unspoken agreement when they gave into their need to be with each other that their arrangement would be exclusively between the two of them as long as they were trying to figure things out. Janet certainly didn't want another man and Eddie knew random sex wasn't going to make him feel better and would only hurt any chance they ever had at making things right again.

Janet called late that night to let him know she made it okay and that gramps said to tell him thank you. She ended that voice mail with "Have a good night, Eddie I love you". Missing her call because he was in the shower he was surprised to find it upset him. He was sitting on the couch when he heard her message. Phil and Pizza Girl noted the change of attitude towards the good, now if they could only figure out why.


	9. Roses

Nick suspected Eddie to be getting over Janet when he came into work in a fairly pleasant mood three days straight. "What goes on" Nick asked "Not much" Eddie replied "Are you seeing someone else" he inquired "Nope" Eddie answered swiftly "So your just in a good mood" Nick asked doubting Eddie's answer "It's a nice day, why not" Eddie answered and Ickey butted in from across the room "Man overboard" "Not a problem I've got a life jacket" Eddie retorted propping his feet on the desk and leaning his chair back daring Ickey to say something "What am I missing" Nick asked but let it go noticing the looks Ickey and Eddie were giving each other.

Janet had been in Rhode Island for almost a week, when Eddie realized he missed talking to her. He fought the urge to call her most of the day but around nine that night he dialed her number. Her grands went to sleep around 7:00 so she headed back to her room and kept busy painting her toe nails and such. She was stunned to see it was Eddie calling when the phone rang. The last time she saw him he was having a debate with his self about whether or not what she did constituted being a whore even if he wasn't going to admit it.

"Didn't expect to hear from you" she said answering the phone  
"I guess I'm just jealous because I happen to like pudding cups and bingo" Eddie said causing her to laugh  
"If that's so it would be torture to tell you I took two naps today" she was being impish  
"I guess that means your up for the night" he said flirtatiously  
"Yeah, but everyone went to bed before dark so I'm all alone" she answered looking around at her empty bed  
"I can be there by 11:30" he offered up as a solution to her boredom. Eddie knew she was staying at the Inn across the street from her grands. The retirement home ran it so family of the residents would have a chance to visit.  
"Room 204" she answered and decided to take a shower.

"Where are you off to this late" Pizza Girl asked as Eddie quickly descended the stairs buttoning his shirt cuffs  
"Out" Eddie retorted and headed through the door

Janet opened the door at Eddie's knock. She hadn't planned on anyone seeing her naked so she basically packed her comfortable pajamas. She nearly choked her self with perfume trying to put it on before she opened the door. When she did Eddie found her in nothing but a pair of lacy panties and her favorite T-shirt of his. Regardless of what she thought she looked like he found it sexy.

The second he laid eye's on her he knew he wanted to do something other than talk. But he hadn't drove two hours in the middle of the night to have a quickie he thought to him self once he arrived. Just another one of the many feelings he was having about Janet varying day to day but right at that moment making love to her was the only one he cared to entertain. Janet half thought he was horny and only drove all the way there because he promised not to sleep with anyone else, she quickly found that wasn't the case but she knew the feeling was only temporary. Still she went along with it, she needed the comfort as badly as he did.

Just as she had done when he showed up at the door with tickets to bye bye birdie she grabbed him and pulled him through the door. They made love and Janet fell asleep in his arms. It was sweet and tender and left little room for miss interpretation. Both wanted to be with one another and for a short while they pretended everything was okay but Eddie eased out around four am and headed back to Knight's Ridge. It nearly killed him when he stopped at the door and turned back to look at her. She was lying wrapped in a sheet with her curls stretched across the pillow. Eddie knew he took it to far by coming there when he was feeling so in love with her, it was to soon, neither of them were ready and if he stayed till morning it would have been to late for the declaration of love they just shared wasn't something you could just turn away from in the light of day.

"What goes on" Ickey asked Nick pointing at Eddie  
"Beats me, he's been like that all morning" Nick answered  
"Hey, sleeping beauty it's lunch time" Ickey hollered banging on Eddie's desk  
"You coming" Nick asked pointing towards the door. Eddie staggered awake and they headed to Sully's

Janet slept late and barely made her lunch date with her grands and her grands friend Elizabeth. She was relieved when she woke up alone, she didn't want to ruin all chances by trying to soon. She's the one who suggested their current arrangement to start with and they both seemed to be doing well with it. Edith and Elizabeth were already seated in the café of the Inn when Janet joined them.

"Is everything alright dear" Edith asked  
"Everything's fine, grams" Janet answered kissing her on the cheek before sitting down. They ordered lunch and had a bit of small talk before Janet realized she was engulfed by all things Latekka.  
"I suppose you hadn't planned on anyone knowing about your visitor last night" Edith casually remarked as Janet sipped her tea  
"How did you know he was here" Janet inquired her face flush  
"Look around honey, A man that good looking doesn't easily go unnoticed" Elizabeth contributed to the conversation. Both older ladies having the years of experience it took to speak so frankly and in such a calm tone. They were already aware of the break up as Janet had already spoken to her grams about it which in turn spoke to Elizabeth.  
"Eddie" Edith asked and Janet nodded in agreement.  
"That boy loves you dearly you know" Grace said to Janet holding her hand  
"I know, he sent me flowers" Janet said as she explained to them the best way she could what was going on between her and Eddie.

Janet had woken up when the flowers were delivered. She knew Eddie felt guilty for leaving as she sat the bouquet of White roses on the dresser and read the card.  
_Don't be too upset with me, I didn't plan on things  
happening quite like they did and I just couldn't be  
there when you woke up. I love you.  
Eddie_

It was bitter sweet, I love you but I can't be with you. She decided just knowing he loved her was enough.

Shortly after lunch the guy's had managed to pour enough coffee into Eddie to keep him awake. Eddie was giving them the once over again about the way they screwed the paper work up when a beautiful young woman came through the door. "Which one of you gentlemen is lucky enough to be Mr. Latekka" she asked, being a freshman at the Duf and given Eddie's hiatus for the last year she hadn't a clue of his reputation. Nick and Ickey looked at Eddie trying to figure out what was going on. "I guess this is for you then" she said as she handed a single long stem white rose to Eddie. It had a small note attached with a white satin ribbon. Once she walked out The guy's immediately turned their attention back to Eddie who was reading the note with a smile on his face. "Don't you two have something to do" Eddie said as he laid the rose on his desk and started on more paperwork. He knew it was killing Nick and Ickey to know what that note said but it was private between him and Janet and he didn't care to share it with the outside world.

Around 3:00 Eddie had to leave to give an estimate. Ickey and Nick stared at each other and at Eddie's note for several minutes before jumping to be the first one to get it. "I know" Ickey said "You know what" Nick asked "No, I know" Ickey said showing him the note with only the two words written. Even Ickey couldn't be sure it was from Janet. That evening Eddie went straight home and to bed. He thought about calling Janet but put the phone down deciding for the time being everything was okay.

Nearly a week after the last contact between them Janet returned home. The girls planned a girls night out at Sully's so she decided she would wait another day before trying to call Eddie. She really wasn't sure what had been going on back at the Ridge and was even more unsure that she wanted to know.


	10. girls night out

**STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!!**

She spent a great deal of time with her grams figuring out what in her life made her feel so insecure. After a few small revalations she determined she was nthe only thing now standing in her way. Girls night out would be a prefect way to start facing the things she feared. She dressed, put on her make up and fixed her hair with out ever given thought to what others might think. Stopping in the mirror on her way out the door she was actually pleased with the outcome. She left her hair down in big curls, wore her hoop earrings and the lowest cut black shirt she owned with her newest pair of jeans and heels.

The guy's had no idea it was girls night out until they walked in to find Aubrey, Allison, Pizza Girl, Hannah and Janet holding the attention of every man in the place. A small smile started to creep over Eddie's face as he watched Janet laughing. He caught him self and headed to the bar with Owen, Nick, Ickey and Ronnie. They made their way to a table so they could watch the girls.

"I guess Janet's back" Owen said  
"Where did she go" Ronnie asked  
"To see her grandparents" Eddie stated  
"So you've two talked" Nick asked Eddie  
"It's been a while" Eddie replied  
"so what goes on with you and Aubrey" Owen asked  
"Not sure she's kind of hit the breaks all of a sudden" Nick answered and Ronnie headed to the bar

The girls seemed to be enjoying their selves without the guy's company. The guy's were a bit jealous that the rest of the bar seemed to be providing drinks to what was supposed to be thier ladies. Janet was invited for another round of darts that soon turned into a tournament of men trying to out shoot her. This time it wasn't by some jerk. It stayed friendly but Eddie kept a watchful eye. On the way out the door one of the guy's stopped and whispered something into Janet's ear putting his arm around her hip. She didn't jerk away but she politely turned him down that much was obvious not only to Eddie but the rest of the guy's. "Your handling that well" Owen mentioned "she's free to see any one she wants" Eddie answered knowing it was only partly true, sure Janet could date but that would mean they were over.

Eddie flagged Karen down and ordered a round of shots for the girls. He really wanted to drink with Janet as he always did to say hello but the guy's would see straight through it and all the pressure would be on them again. Karen returned with a tray full of shots for the guy's "Ladies should never drink alone" she said as she sat their shots in front of them. The guy's held their's up as to toast and the ladies who had already swigged their's with out making any sign that it burned. The guy's however weren't aware the girls ordered them the strongest Sully had until they began to choke. Eddie knew instantly Janet was behind it, she always poured his stronger than hers just to see him squirm. It took a while for him to catch on but he never said a word when he did.

Eddie headed straight to the bar and got Karen to pour two shots this time exactly the same. He walked up to the girls "Ladies" he said with his famous grin and handed Janet a shot . "Check it" Ickey said grabbing the guy's attention to the fact Eddie was talking to Janet "Care to join me" Eddie asked Janet. She knew what he was up to, but she took the shot he was holding out anyway. She clinked her glass against his and they turned them up. Eddie kept a straight face and Janet's eyes began to water but she swallowed it "Have a nice evening" Eddie said to the group and walked back to his table. Janet immediately grabbed her beer to ease the burn. The girls were astonished that he would act that way and Janet assured them it was okay she had been doing it to him long before they ever went out.

"Dude, that was cold" Nick fused "Mind your own business, Nicky" Eddie warned "I thought you…." Ickey began to question the status of Janet and Eddie's situation "I'm not asking for me" Eddie warned but mostly pleaded for Ickey to keep quite and he did because he knew Eddie was concearned about Janet being the one to get hurt if it was revealed. The Guy's didn't know what to think about their appearnet secret sharing.

No sooner than Eddie got back to his table Rory walked in. She pretty much kept to her self waiting to see if Eddie and Janet were there together. It was obvious they weren't and when she noticed they seemed to be staring at each other she made her move. She walked up to the guy's and offered to buy them a round. "I think we've had just about enough" Eddie answered and Rory continued to flirt with the guy's. The girls were less than pleased but more concearned that Janet didn't seem to care.

Karen brought her a shot "This one's on Janet" Karen said and stood to watch the show. Eddie held his hand up at the guy's trying to intervein and stared at Rory. Rory wasn't about to be rude to Janet in front of Eddie she still didn't know that Eddie had over heard their conversation. So she turned it up. Not being able to breathe she choked and patted her chest nearly crying as Ickey gave her his beer and patted her back. The men tried their best to control their laughter. Rory's revenge consisted of her running her hand up Eddie's leg "You know where to find me" she whispered in his ear looking over at Janet but Janet just raised her glass to her and Eddie as Eddie cracked a childish smile. Rory didn't hang around long and every one had consumed enough alcohol that they didn't question what was going on between Eddie and Janet.

During the night they seemed to bump into each other a great deal in the small hallway to the bathrooms. When Janet's body brushed against him as she tried to pass he backed her against the wall cocking a feel before he kissed her a long deep passionate kiss as to say I missed you. That kiss managed to set the mood for the night and allowed them to handle the whole situation. Watching each other all night and not being able to be together only caused them to want each other more.

The guy's hung around until they were sure the girls made it home safely. Ickey offered to take Janet home but Eddie insisted he would see to Janet. "You went to see her in Rhode Island, didn't you" Ickey said but Eddie just looked at him "That's why you couldn't stay awake and the rose…. it was from her" Ickey added as if he were Sherlock holmes "You can't say anything, I'll lose everything" Eddie said as he swigged his beer watching Janet talk to Karen.

"You ready" Eddie asked strolling up to Janet "Yeah, I am" she replied both knowning exactly what was on each others mind considering Eddie had his hands all over her rear end. Ickey and a few bartenders were the only ones left and they weren't about to say anything. Eddie took her home with him and they snuck past Phil and Pizza Girl as they crept up the stairs. Nick took Aubrey and Owen took Allison home. Aubrey and Nick both intoxicated were quick to become hot and heavy. Both were so near drunk Nick never noticed Aubrey called out Ronnie's name. Owen slept on the couch at Allison's.

Once upstairs Janet closed the door behind them. Eddie sat down and took his boots off on the side of the bed. Janet walked up to him and stood in between his legs. He looked up at her and ran his hand up the inside of her leg. She bent down and gave him a hot, hard and wet kiss. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her on top of him. He was already hard as a rock and knew what she wanted. They weren't after affection but rather pure lust. They striped Eddie's bed and their selves promptly and Eddie began to kiss her body starting at her breast and working his way down. She didn't shy away from the extremely intimate attention his tounge was giving her body. She almost felt dirty as she spread her legs and allowed him to kiss between them without any effort on his part. She couldn't have made Eddie any hornier than she did by giving him such easy access and holding his head as he made her wet dipping his tounge inside of her. Dirty sex was the name of the game and they were both head deep in it as she crawled ontop of him for a little simutanious oral action. For the first time Janet reached down and stroked him while he was kissing her nipples and his hand wondered below and began to loosen her. Eddie managed to take Janet from behind with little convienceing needed. He began to thrust into her while holding her breast. Both completely out of breath in a matter of moments, with that much foreplay and alcohol it didn't take either one of them long to climax.

Eddie let lose of Janet and they both fell into the bed breathing heavily. "Thank you" he mumbled between breaths "It wasn't a favor" Janet said coarsely "I know, but I'm still greatfull" Eddie said as he leaned over and kissed Janet genuinely. He laid back down with his arm across her and quickly fell asleep.

Phil and Pizza Girl lay in bed trying to sleep with the noise coming from Eddie's room. The one thing louder than them was the bed hitting the wall. "I can't believe he's doing this, he loves Janet and he knows that" Phil said to Pizza Girl "I wouldn't worry about Janet to much, she seemed to be fine tonight when Rory was rubbing all over him" Pizza Girl answered "Really, are you sure" Phil asked as the noise stopped "Really" Pizza Girl said with a nod . They were just about asleep when the knocking noise was there again "you have got to be kidding me" Phil said but Pizza Girl was already up. "someones at the door" she said as she wrapped her robe around her and answered the door. Phil was surprised to see it was Rory when he caught up to Pizza Girl.  
"Is Eddie home" she asked  
"If you're here then who….." Phil was interrupted by Pizza Girls elbow  
"Upstairs second door on the left" she instructed Rory and Phil looked at her completely excited by her mischeviousness. "If she joins in, I going to be sick" Phil stated and they waited for the show.

Rory made it to the top of the stairs when Janet tried to sneak out. As Rory started to turn the door knob she heard Eddie speak "Come back to bed, we're not done" Rory realized Eddie already had the company she had come to offer him. She headed back down the stairs and stopped momentarily to give Pizza Girl a cross look which was equally met with a look of contentment.

Janet walked back to the bed and Eddie grabbed her by the hand pulling her into him. "not until we make love" Eddie said "Did the alcohol go to your head, we just had sex two hours ago" Janet said laughing at Eddie "I know but it was dirty, not that I didn't totally love it but I can't let you leave knowing the last time was like that" Eddie said as he brought Janet in for a kiss. Sweetly he kissed her while slowly making love to her. Janet took Eddie's keys and left him a note that his truck would be at Sully's. Eddie woke around 10:00 and found her note. He made his way downstairs where Phil and Pizza Girl were. "Rory came to see you last night" Phil said to Eddie "What" Eddie asked "She left when she heard you had company" Pizza Girl explained "How did you know I had company, you two were snoring when we came in" Eddie asked "That may be but it's kind of hard to sleep when you and some fluzy are going at it like to rabbits half the night" Phil stated "You heard us" Eddie was embarrassed normally he wouldn't have been but since it was with Janet he had to protect her feelings. "I think Mrs. Kestler could hear you from the grave" Pizza Girl added "I'm going to get my truck" Eddie said "How'd you get home" Phil asked "I drove my truck" Eddie answered leaving Phil confused because Eddie never let anyone drive his truck.

Eddie made the short walk to Sully's and sure enough his truck was sitting in his usual parking space. Janet's car was where she left it the night before and Rooster was pulling in as Eddie opened the door.  
Janet handed him his keys when he got to the bar. "Sorry, I know how you are about that truck but I wanted to get out of there before Phil and Pizza Girl got up" Janet said with her sweetest voice "I don't mind you driving it" Eddie said flirting with her. Rooster walked right up behind the bar where Janet was at and commenced to busy his self with everything near them. "What are you trying to do" Janet asked Rooster as he reached over her for a towel "work, something you should try as opposed to setting up a Janet buffet for Letekka" Rooster replied sarcasticly " What did you do tell him I got you drunk and made you kiss me, just like I made you take your clothes off…" Rooster added "Are you done, or do you still want to punish me for not loving you" Janet asked "No, I'm done" Eddie said as he got up from his stool "Eddie" Janet called but he just put his hand up and walked out. Rooster was more than pleased and Janet let Eddie go trusting he would be back when he was ready.

"Why do you hate Eddie so much" Janet asked  
"Because he had Rory and Christy and Brenda then lets see there was Lottie and Susan, but he couldn't stop there could he" he answered as he walked away


	11. Living with Secrets

Three nights later Janet was surprised to see Eddie standing at her front door. He asked to come in and she obliged. They sat on the couch in silence for a while before she asked him if he wanted to talk about it. He didn't really but knew they would have to.

"I'm sorry" she said  
"I know you told me" Eddie replied un enthusiastic  
"No, I'm not apologizing for sleeping with someone else well of course I'm sorry for that but, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you who the guy I was shooting darts with was" Janet said  
"You still haven't learned when to keep your mouth shut" Eddie asked not wanting to hear about the guy  
"I can't lie to you, Eddie" she said  
"Fine, who was he"

"My first…." Janet knew she didn't have to finish that sentence by the look on Eddie's face  
"Is that supposed to explain why his hands were on your ass" Eddie asked not impressed with the explanation  
"No, he only did that because he knew you were watching" Janet snickered  
"You can't still be that naive, He grabbed your ass because he wanted to show you the backseat"  
"No that's why he grabbed my boob when you went to the bar for another round" Janet explained  
"I turned him down while we were playing darts, Eddie" Janet said as she pulled her feet onto the couch to get comfortable  
"You know the guy's nearly ruffed him up" she added gaining a slight smile out of him

"So, how pissed was Rory" Janet asked laughing  
"You know you only added fuel to the fire" Eddie replied with a grin  
"Yeah, maybe but it was worth it; you said you wouldn't and I believe you"  
"So your not going to be pissed when I tell you she came by the house that night" Eddie said cautiously  
"You saw Rory and didn't tell me" Janet asked  
"No, Phil and Pizza Girl knew I had someone in my room so they sent her up and she overheard us, Pizza Girl said she was pretty ticked when she left.  
"How did they know someone was in your room" Janet asked and Eddie tried to stall why he thought of a nice way to put it "Eddie" she said eagerly awaiting the answer  
"Alcohol may have affected our modesty"  
"how affected" Janet asked scared to death of the answer  
"at least they don't know it was you" Eddie offered as a positive sign and Janet was completely embarrassed so Eddie pulled her to him while he laughed and she snuggled against him under his arm that managed to find its way across her hip. Eddie turned on the t.v. and started to flip through the channels settling on a movie.

"Do you remember when we heard the announcement that Jimmy Kornduffer was going to be in the spelling bee" Janet asked  
"How could I forget, if that hadn't come on I would have taken you to bed, one more kiss and I wouldn't have stopped myself" Eddie replied and Janet could feel his fingers tense around her  
"Why didn't you, I wanted you to like really bad" Janet informed him  
"I know, it's just that I was afraid of messing things up, I didn't want you to freak out worrying about my past and I didn't want to freak out worrying about the future" Eddie answered.

They managed to watch a whole movie with out so much as a kiss. They talked and actually enjoyed spending time together. Eddie was the one to bring up Rooster. Janet wouldn't have if her life depended on it. The conversation quickly became heated but Eddie didn't run, and Janet didn't cry. They discussed it like two adults and managed to put a lot of it past them.  
"Why did you grab him of all people" Eddie asked and Janet explained the whole dry run thing which is when she found out Rooster had feelings for her. Knowing that piece of information she called him wanting so badly for someone to care about her, it was wrong and she knew it but it happened none the same and nothing she did would ever change that.

"okay, I can deal with that in time but I can't promise I want kill him the next time he tries to rub it in my face" Eddie was being honest and Janet knew if it came to that there was nothing she could do about it. He was a little insulted by the whole dry run thing but was pissed that Rooster had been after Janet the whole time.

"I want you to know that night wasn't some big romantic evening, it was just broken hearted drunk stupidity and …………….." Janet was stopped by Eddie's finger across her lips

She walked him to the door and he kissed her goodnight "The details of that night, the when the where the how, it doesn't matter I don't want to know , I'm not going to ask and you can't tell me, that's one secret you have to live with." Eddie asked her to do the one thing she found the hardest…Lie…. Stopping at the bottom step he turned around "I was thinking about maybe trying that French Restaurant you had such a fit over, you still interested" Eddie asked "Yeah, I'm interested" she answered in a sexy voice "Saturday at seven, then" he replied and walked away.


	12. friends

Janet sat on her couch, sporting a new low cut black dress and heels. She had primped until she wore her self out. Her new self assurance seemed to make anything she wore look good. One of the many hard lessens she learned from the whole Rooster/Rory cataserphe was that confidence went further than looks. Realizing her favorite show was over she looked at the clock a quarter past seven, she refused to be defeated and it paid off as Eddie soon was knocking at the door.

Janet opened the door and the big apology Eddie had worked out in his head floated away as he looked her up and down "You look beautiful" Eddie stuttered out staring at her chest "Your late" she quietly replied using her finger to lift his chin upwards so he would look at her face "I'm sorry, time got away from me I was on the roof trying to fix the cable so Phil didn't have a shut in melt down" Janet just looked at him "I'll understand if you don't want to go, I know you thought I was going to stand you up again" Eddie replied dejected "I didn't think that" Janet replied with a smile. Eddie held out his hand and she let him lead her to the truck where he opened her door.

"What are you looking at" Janet asked after about the tenth time Eddie nearly ran off the road  
"Your dress" Eddie answered a little wound up  
"What about it" Janet asked curious about Eddie's infatuation  
"I was just wondering how much better it would on the floor next to the bed" he was the only man she knew that she still thought was sexy being crude.

They made it to the restaurant clothing still intact. Unknown to Eddie the wait staff spoke French. Eddie's ability to translate the language stopped with a few short pick up lines. Janet on the other hand was quite good at it. "Why didn't you tell me you knew French" Eddie asked "It never came up" Janet said with a shoulder shrug as she ordered their food. "I could think of several times I wouldn't have minded it coming up" Eddie said suggesting he would like to hear it in the bedroom. The waitress also spoke English and understood what Eddie was suggesting. She and Janet had a night of talking about Eddie without him knowing what they were saying.

"I know your talking about me" Eddie said pouting  
"She was wondering how long it would take you to remember you slept with her" Janet said with a straight face  
"What, I didn't..I don't think I…"Eddie was becoming very worried that he had slept with so many people he might not remember who they were  
"Calm down Romeo, we were talking about your smile" Janet said trying to hold in her laughter.  
"That's not funny" Eddie said letting out a deep breath  
"God Eddie the lists not that long is it" Janet asked  
"I didn't think so but you had me worried" He admitted with a small snicker

They managed to have a great time just enjoying each others company. Eddie seemed to be paying close attention to the chocolate covered Strawberry Janet was eating that came with Eddie's dessert. Something he never understood was why Janet stayed a little curvy, not that he minded truth be told he wouldn't trade her curves for anything , when she rarely ever ate anything that wasn't good for her with the exception of cheese puffs. Her curves were pure sex appeal to Eddie he loved holding her soft body against him. The hard sculptured bodies he remembered from one night stands were no comparison to Janet's warm smooth skin against him as he slept.

The ride home was full of conversation. Mostly about fun times together. "Eddie, what happens when Ickey spills it" Janet asked "He's not going to" Eddie assured her "We're talking about the same Ickey that couldn't keep his mouth shut about his own indisrections" Janet said sarcasticly "I know, Nick's starting to wonder to" he added "We're not ready and if everyone knows what's going on it's just going to make it harder" Janet said "I guess we're just going to have to convience them we're happy just being friends that way they'll stop assuming we're out with each other" Eddie said as they neared the Ridge "I think I can do that" Janet said sliding over next to Eddie "Rooster knows" she said cautiously "I figured that's who called you a whore" Eddie answered "more like insinuated it" she replied "I'll take care of Russo, when I'm ready" Eddie had his own score to settle with him for sleeping with his girlfriend, Janet had settled hers and he would his in time.

Janet was surprised when Eddie pulled into Sully's. He suggested they have a little fun with everyone and since they were all there they could go ahead and convince them they were friends. The bar fell silent when they walked through the door. Rooster's jaw dropped but Eddie and Janet held their heads high and walked right over to the table the guy's were occupying. "Mind if we join you" Eddie asked and they all unanimously nodded yes. Owen got up and let Janet have his seat. Him and Eddie pulled up more stools and squeezed around the table. "So where have you two been" Nick asked. Their clothes were obviously not just for a night at Sully's. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll just skip this conversation and get us some drinks" Janet said as she got down from her stool and headed to the bar. It didn't go unnoticed to her that the guy's were willing to make her comfortable, she knew she was having a good night since the guy's seemed to be standing every time she did.

Eddie noticed they guy's were more interested in something at the bar than his explanation of where they had been. "What are you staring at" Eddie asked "I never notice, never mind what were you saying" Nick said turning his attention back to Eddie "Noticed what" Eddie insisted "She's got that whole sweet Innocent thing going, makes you want to ..." Owen was trying to find the words he wanted "Smell her hair" Ickey provided the words "Yeah there's something there I guess that's why you took her back" Nick added

"We just went to dinner as friends" Eddie tried to say "That doesn't say I'm going to dinner with my friend" Ickey stated tilting his head towards Janet . "Do you want to hear this or not" Eddie asked "yeah, of course we do" Nick said "We've been talking for a while and tonight I took her to dinner and we decided that we missed just being friends so here we are" The guy's bought it hook, line and sinker. Eddie was convincing he had a lot of practice at it. "so you meant what you said about Janet dating who ever she wanted" Ickey asked "Yeah, of course" Eddie answered, she could but he knew she wouldn't. Eddie was still lost in his own thoughts when he noticed Ickey had gotten up and was half way to the bar. Eddie gritted his teeth trying not to let his anger show because Owen and Nick were watching him closely.

"What was it like being with Janet" Nick asked never being with a fuller figured woman his self. "What was what like" Eddie asked and Nick just kind of made a face that Eddie understood "I can't believe you two all I ever hear about is how hot some chick is but as soon as we are over you want to know what it like to have sex with her" Eddie was a bit aggravated by them assuming sex with Janet was different "Sorry but you can't deny you've had sex with some of the finest women in Knight's Ridge and I don't see any of them being your friend so I want to know what's got you so willing to let Janet" Nick explained trying to redeem his self with Eddie "Like you said there's just something about her" Eddie replied "and what might that have been" Owen asked "Don't laugh but sometimes I would stay the night over at her place and nothing would happen but when I woke up in the morning we'd both be naked, I just like the way her skin felt against me, It's stupid I know" Eddie said "It's not stupid, man" Owen answered "Believe it or not she's more attractive than any of the women I've been with, at first I thought her curves would be a turn off but they weren't just the opposite in fact, she's soft and warm, it's funny she can drink me under the table but she's still the most feminine woman I've ever known" Eddie explained

"That dress don't say be my friend" Ickey said as he strolled up beside Janet  
"I didn't figure you'd fall for it" JAnet said laughing  
"nahh, It would take a fool not to see how much he loves you"  
"Are they falling for it" Janet asked  
"Yeah, Eddie's laying it on pretty thick, said he didn't care who you dated so take this and leave it where he can find it later" Ickey said as he asked Rooster for a pen and scribbled out the word "drowned" on a bar napkin.  
"He's going to kill you, you know that right" Janet asked  
"He's looking ain't he" Ickey said as he flirtatiously handed the napkin to Janet.  
"Word of advise, you do look nice tonight so stay close to him or you'll have a few more napkins to go with that one. Ickey gave her one of his famous winks, and headed out the door as she headed back to the table.

The guy's watched as Eddie started to fume, he wasn't willing to except Ickey would hit on Janet especially in front of him while she was with him. But he kept his cool for the sake of the greater cause. Janet sat back on her stool and talked with the guy's for a while like she was one of the them. Her and Owen had been friends for a while, she liked him. Nick was still a mystery but she had put a few things together between Eddie and Hannah. The guy's seemed to enjoy being around Janet and Eddie was pleasantly surprised. His friends meant the world to him but Janet meant more and there had to be a way they could all co-exist when they finally worked through all their crap. Eddie gave Janet some cash to pay their tab.

"If I was you I would consider it a good night to explore the whole friends with benefits thing " Nick suggested  
"We're just friends, no benefits not anymore…." Eddie replied  
"Are you honestly telling me you don't want to sleep with her, I mean come on she smells like a freaking field of wild flowers and I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be a burden to run your hands threw those curls" Owen said to Eddie  
"I know what she smells like, she's worn the same perfume ever since I've known her and having those curls on your chest you isn't something you can resist but all of that's over, we're friends now" Eddie said as he walked to Janet. Owen and Nick headed out.

Rooster was taking his dear sweet time ringing up their drinks. Janet would have given a small fortune to have anyone else working the bar but fate wasn't being so nice. Eddie walked up just about the time she reached over and hit the register button to open the drawer and slammed it back shut with the money inside. Eddie inquired as to whether or not everything was okay and Janet assured him she had it handled. Digging at Rooster he made as comment about getting to his truck then asked Janet if she was ready to get out of those heels. Janet agreed that the idea sounded nice and Rooster stomped off. They made it just outside the door before Eddie kissed her. "What was that for" she asked  
"I don't know, it just felt right" Eddie said as they headed home.

Sitting on Janet's front porch they seemed to be spending a great deal of energy making out like a couple of kids hiding from there parents. "Ickey didn't buy it" Janet said to Eddie "If he values his life his number want be on that napkin" Eddie replied then started laughing when Janet handed him the napkin "What did Owen and Nick say" she asked " They like you, you're the first girl they actually don't mind hanging with, even Hannah was only there because of Nick and while Pizza Girls fun she gets annoying pretty quick" Eddie said "So I'm just one of the guy's now" Janet asked quaintly "Something like that but I suspect you're the first one they ever looked at that way" Eddie said telling off on the guy's "What way" Janet asked "They think I'm an idiot if I don't sleep with you tonight" He said playful "I think you're an idiot if you don't sleep with me tonight" Janet leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose.


	13. A good end to a long night

AS USUAL SEXUAL CONTENT INCLUDED!

Eddie closed and locked the door behind them as Janet headed to the bedroom. When Eddie turned around she was sitting on the foot of the bed taking her shoes off. Eddie could see down the top of her dress as she bent over to put down her heels. Janet looked up to see Eddie staring. He walked to his usual side of the bed and took off his Jacket laying it and his tie on the settee under the window. Janet hated Eddie throwing his clothes on the floor and she made sure he knew it from the beginning. Janet stood from the bed and walked over to the dresser the same dresser Rooster backed her into. It hit her like a bolt of lightening that she had to lie through omission that it happened in the very bed they were about to make love in again. She swallowed hard and opened a drawer. Pulling out a simple knee length black satin gown she turned towards Eddie, he was smiling at her as he took his shoes off she braved a quick smile and went to the bathroom to change. Eddie was so right she defiantly wanted to put on something more comfortable, between the heels and the pinching of her bra she was ready to relax a little.

When she emerged from the bathroom Eddie had untucked and unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt. She was looking in the mirror as she began to remove her jewelry, something she had worn a lot of that night. Experience lead to the knowledge that jewelry and two people rolling around in the bed together was a bad idea. Eddie always managed to get pinched or scratched. She had just taken off her bracelet when she caught a glimpse of Eddie walking up behind her. He kissed her one short kiss on the neck and wrapped his arms around her squeezing tight. Janet loved the feel of his strength and usually had to gently pull his arm lose so she could breathe.

They stood looking into the mirror at each other for a few seconds before Janet turned to face him. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Eddie's shoulders encasing his neck. He ran his hands up her side and the length of her arm as his lips gently pressed against hers. He took her by the hands and pulling them down he lead her to the bed. He had already turned down the covers because he knew Janet would just make him help make the bed back up if they destroyed it having sex. Most men would find Janet's obsessive behaviors annoying but Eddie loved that she always knew what she wanted, even if she was doing something incredibly stupid trying to get it.

Eddie scooted back on the bed and laid down. Janet patiently waited as he got comfortable then she slowly crawled in with him. Settling on her hands and knees beside him she leaned down a kissed him before she began to work her magic and turn Eddie into a complete servant. She knew when Eddie laid down that he wanted to be on the receiving end something he was quickly becoming accustomed to. Still on her hands and knees she began to massage him. First she rubbed over his chest with one hand as her curls hung against the side of his face. Eddie kept his attention focoused on the cleaveage he could view from that position. When she sat up on her knees she pulled him up to a sitting position and pressed her chest against him as she massaged his shoulders.

After ten minutes he was completely relaxed the wet kisses she trailed his neck and earlobe with only accelerated the process. She held out though until Eddie caved and turned to her pushing her back onto the bed he ran his hand up her thigh to check for panties, there were none. As he hiked her gown up around her waist he realized she was still in control, she got just what she wanted to make Eddie get on top. She was good and they both knew it, Eddie fell for every trick she had up her sleeve to make him do what she wanted without ever saying a word. Eddie ran his fingers over her exposed skin and eased her straps down allowing one her her breast to remain exposed so he could do a little massaging of his own. He was very aware of what reaction he was about to get out of her when he gently kissed the bottom side of her breast while he manipulated her nipple. Letting go he shifted his weight into a more horizontal position and slid his hand under her hem feeling out a nice place to rest his hand as he penetrated her.

Janet moaned and pulled back tense causing Eddie to freeze. He miscalculated her readiness having not given much thought to the fact her body must have been resisting causing her to avoid being on top to begin with. Eddie very rarely made such a rookie mistake. He was still just barely inside of her but he held still for a moment rubbing her soft belly until he felt her loosen around him and he slowly pushed deep inside of her again evoking a tightening of her muscles, all of her muscles. He was concerned that she wasn't into it but when he looked into her eyes she placed her hand on the back of his head and eased again. The third time it happened he wanted to pull out thinking he was causing her pain. When he started to she held him tightly. Knowing she didn't want to give in he thrust as gently and slowly as he could causing her to loosen and when he pulled back to push again he wasn't met with resistance and he was reminded of the time he spent deflowering cheerleaders.

He soon learned that Janet hadn't been in pain but on the brink of climaxing. She dug her nails into his back and he didn't even care. It remained slow and soft but kept seeking the depths of her most sensitive place. Recovering from her release she started to kiss on his chest. Eddie just laid her back and she let her arms rest beside her body, her hand against his ribcage. Normally he wouldn't have sex with a woman that just laid there and didn't contribute but after Janet climaxed and finally eased her claws out of him she fell silent only soft low volume moans came from her as he continued to thrust. He wanted her to enjoy the treatment, her body was still extremely sensitive to him and the longer she laid practically still with her eyes closed the longer he wanted to make it last. In Latekka fashion he kissed her as he released but by the time he got around to pulling out he realized his tender treatment had nearly rocked her to sleep. One more kiss and Eddie let her drift off satisfied and thinking about him.

Janet was pleased that she had a memory to wash away the one of Rooster but she never expected it to be such a spectacular one. She laid on her side back pressed against his side and his arm stretched under her head and wrapped around the front of her body as he laid on his back. Janet awoke when Eddie reached to check his watch on the night stand. "It's okay" she replied as he slipped his arm out from around her and dressed. With one knee bent he leaned over the bed and kissed the back of her head. "I love you" he said but she had already drifted back to sleep. If he thought leaving her in Rhode Island was hard he was about to learn what hard was really all about forcing him self to drive home at three in the morning only to crawl into a cold empty bed knowing what he gave up just because they guy's would be checking bright and early to see if he attached benefits to their friendship.


	14. Guy's day In

Eddie and Janet continued to work through their frustrations and anger just as they had agreed. The guy's agreed to move practice up an hour so they could watch the playoffs together. They had just sat down and turned the TV on when Eddie came down from his room. It was obvious he had taken a shower and changed clothes. Phil noticed Janet through the window and opened the door.

Janet came in carrying two bags and headed straight to the kitchen. The guy's watched as Eddie nearly jumped off the couch to help her. The guy's immediately began to ask Phil about Eddie and Janet's questionable friendship. It was the first time Owen, Phil and Nick doubted his sincerity about just being friends. Phil informed them that Eddie was asleep in his bed every morning and he had even had company on a few occasions but it was very clear he didn't care to make it public knowledge and they were always gone by morning. Eddie's declaration of friendship to the guy's at Sully's was starting to show a few holes. They speculated as to whether or not Janet was his company. They had yet to see them affectionate towards each other but still there had to be something there for them to still be so close.

"Hey, did you get everything" Eddie said giving her a quick kiss  
"Of course" Janet hesitated but kissed him back anyway  
"Relax their busy talking about us" Eddie replied as he helped unload the bags  
"Are you sure they don't mind me being here, you could have told them" she asked  
"You brought food, they'll be fine" He gave her one more quick kiss as they gathered the snacks and alcohol and headed to the living room.

Ickey was in his chair, Phil in his, Owen and Nick on the couch leaving room for only one more. Janet sat down and Eddie ordered one of them to move to a chair it was his house and he always sat in the middle of the couch to watch the game. The guy's immediately dug into the food but questioned the need for so much alcohol.  
"Did sully's have a sale" Phil asked he him self not a drinker  
"No, that's our bet my team scores she takes a shot, her's scores I have to" Eddie explained  
"Dude, your going to be drunk" Ickey said to Janet knowing she was the only one cheering for the opposing team.  
"DUDE, I'm not scared but if you are..." Janet was daring the guy's  
"Did she just dare us" Owen asked  
"She did" Eddie answered  
"Ohhh, hell naw I aint going to be showed up by no woman" Ickey said and they all agreed to join in.

Eddie sat grinning looking back and forth between the guy's and Janet as she called their manliness into question. He was happy, truly happy. His friends and Janet were getting along and they all seemed to be enjoying their self. The guy's had the pleasure of the first two shots. Janet quickly caught up with them. She had even managed to talk Phil into it. Eddie was amazed after six years of trying his self she managed to get Phil to drink in less than twenty minutes. He had to constantly remind himself that she was supposed to be a friend so he decided he would keep his affections to a minimal until they were officially back together Janet realized they left something in the kitchen and got up to retrieve it  
"When did you get back together" Nick asked quickly  
"Were not really, it's complicated just let it alone for now" Eddie answered.

With the generous dose of alcohol running through their systems they all loosened up a bit and the guy's were loosing their ability to control their language around Janet. A comment was made about how hot the cheerleaders were and Eddie corrected them.  
"Hey, lady present" he said picking his hand up from it's current resting state on her leg and pointing at her. He hadn't even realized it was there but he decided to put it back anyway  
"If your drink with the guy's you have to talk with the guy's" Nick said surprisingly kicked back and relaxed the one thing he never was but he was drowning his sorrow's over Aubrey.  
"Don't be an ass, Garrett" Eddie said throwing popcorn at him  
"Calm down Casanova, it's not like you weren't getting an eyefull" Janet said looking him straight in the eye. He was slouched down and slightly leaned towards Janet his head leaned back on the couch and with a cocky grin he turned his head to look at her. The urge to smile at one another over came the urge to conceal their situation. The guy's fell silent and watched waiting for something to happen but it never did. Her team scored and the moment was broken.

Another shot down the hatch for the guy's. "So you two really are friends" Phil asked  
and they tried to keep a straight face "That's just great" Phil replied half out of it "You don't believe that crap do you" Ickey said to the guy's."Does anyone honestly believe you need that many things from the hardware store" Janet questioned before Eddie could kill him

"Dude, you told her about Darci" Ickey asked confused  
"What about Darci" Owen asked  
"Later man, it's not a good time" Ickey said bumping him on the shoulder  
"I already know about Eddie and Darci"Janet stated  
"But they don't and there's no need to tell them" Eddie said being serious  
"Come on Eddie, he really likes her you should tell him" Janet said  
"I begging you" Eddie said closing his eyes for a second only to open them with the sweetest look on his face  
"Tell him what" Nick asked  
"Come on man I've got enough trouble dating someone you've already..." Ickey stopped his sentence not wanting to hurt Janet's feelings

Janet looked at Eddie and decided he would survive the embarrassment. "He didn't have sex with Darci" Janet said "You knew I liked her and you didn't bother to tell me that you never had sex with her" Ickey was relieved and upset at the same time. "Wait, why couldn't you tell him" Phil asked "It doesn't matter" Eddie answered glaring at Janet as to beg her not to tell them "No disrespect meant Janet, but Eddie if there's a reason you didn't I need to know" Ickey said worried "It never got that far" Eddie offered as a answer and Janet continued to giggle "She told Eddie she was a virgin and he felt bad so he said he would call her" Janet explained. A few years ago Eddie would have jumped at the chance but he was older and had learned that it meant way more now that they were adults and not just horny teenagers "No she's not" Ickey said with complete certainty "Yeah, I already heard" Eddie said embarrassed that she played him.

By the end of the game Phil had gone to lay down, Ickey had cut out early said he was going to see Darci but they knew it was to avoid Janet knowing he threw up. Owen and Nick had slid down in thier seats and propped their feet. They were all wasted and when Janet went to stand up to take the trash in the kitchen she was a little wobbly.  
"okay, you've had enough lets go" Eddie said as he stood and she leaned into him. He walked her upstairs and put her in his bed. Eddie came back down just in time to hear Nick and Owen talking about him.

"We're not back together yet, I've still got a lot of things to deal with and unless I do it want last" Eddie said interrupting their conversation as he sat down "I know the feeling" Owen answered "At least you two have feelings, Aubrey doesn't seem to care if I'm there or not" Nick said depressed "What makes you think that" Eddie asked "She called out for another man the other night, it's sad it didn't even register in my head until the next morning" Nick was feeling like no one wanted him "Did you ask her"Owen questioned "No I'm afraid of the answer" he admitted "It might not be that big a deal, who's name was it" Eddie asked "Ronnie" he said calmly almost like he didn't believe it him self "Take it from a man who knows, deal with it now or you'll risk loosing her" Owen said "What are you still doing down here, you should be taking care of yours" Nick said to Eddie and he heeded his advice and headed up stairs.

When he realized Janet had striped and put one of his tshirts on he pulled his shirt and jeans off and crawled in snuggling against her wearing just his boxers. His room door was left open but the covers were pulled up and he fell asleep next to Janet. Janet woke up in the early evening and rolled facing Eddie. It was cold in the house but she managed to find a warm spot in his arms against his chest. He felt her shift and her hair tickled his face; he looked down at her about the time she looked up and he greeted her with a kiss before they fell back asleep.

Phil woke to find an empty house. He didn't know Eddie and Janet were upstairs asleep. He didn't even notice the lump of covers as he passed Eddie's open door on his way to adjust the thermostat. Pizza Girl came in and noticed the mess no doubt left by the guy's watching the game. Phil wasn't in his room so she went upstairs and stopped in Eddie's door way. Phil walked over to see what she was looking at and he was pleasantly surprised to see Eddie and Janet snuggled into each other. "He loves her very much" he said "very much indeed" she replied.


	15. Best Friends

"It's about time" Hannah said when she opened her front door. "I know I'm sorry but I had to do it on my own" Janet said as she slowly walked in and was smothered with a hug by Hannah. "Sit ...I'll get the cheese puffs" Hannah told her.

"So what's going on with you and Eddie, have you talked to him" Hannah asked "Yeah, we talked" Janet answered "When, what did he say" Hannah had hardly spoken to her about Eddie since Janet said she needed some time. They had seen each other and discussed other things but Janet felt her turning to people was what got her where she was at in the first place. Janet filled her in on several of their conversations over the past weeks.

"So do you think you'll ever get back together" Hannah asked "Back together as in sleeping together back together or back together as in officially back together" Janet said with a grin on her face "You've already slept with him" Hannah was as excited for her as the day Janet told her Eddie Latteka was her maybe date "Yes I slept with him, he told me he loved me well afterwards but he still said it" Janet told her shyly "Oh my god, when did that happen" Hannah asked both girls curled on the couch "the day he came home from the hospital" Janet said smiling but cringing at Hannah's coming reaction "WHAT, I mean have you two.. since" she asked curious and loving the much needed gossip " A few times" "How many constitutes a few" Hannah knew the expression of Janet's face

"the day he came home, the night we went for a ride and wound up on some back road that next morning when we woke up in the bed of his truck..Ickey had to come get us because we left the lights on,( Janet frowned from the loss of dignity) in Rhode Island, Girls night out, when he took me to that French restaurant and we stopped by Sully's so Eddie could convince the guy's we were just friends, ohh yeah Sunday morning but only because we were drunk the night before" Janet was almost using her fingers to count and Hannah was in shock the expression on her face changing with every confession

"Wow, so Eddie drove to Rhode Island just to see you" Hannah said giddy "It was nearly Midnight when he got there" Janet said "Let me get this straight, you had sex with Eddie after our girls night out... that means you're the one Pizza Girl over heard in Eddie's room." Hannah said poking fun at Janet. "I know please don't say anything I would die if everyone knew it was me" Janet said flush "From what I heard you would die a very happy woman" Hannah couldn't resist picking on her best friend "We had to much to drink and it was dirty, really dirty really good but r-e-a-l-l-y dirty" Janet told Hannah "I can believe that we are talking about Eddie" Hannah and Janet were both very aware of his reputation "Yeah but the thing is it's never like that, one might think it would be but most of the time Eddie want even try to push it in that direction, he wouldn't let me leave until we made love so the last time we had sex wasn't like that" Janet said surprising Hannah

"How did you and Eddie end up drunk" Hannah asked "I watched the playoff's with the guy's at Eddie's and we did the whole score and shot thing, it was fun" Janet said like it was no big deal. She had been spending more and more time with the guy's and was quite comfortable around them as they were with her. "You hung out with the guy's" Hannah asked with a strange look on her face "Yeah, so" Janet said reaching for her glass of wine "That's a big deal, they never let women just hang out do you know what that means" Hannah was now standing nearly shouting and waving her hands "that I watched the game with them" Janet said clueless and confused "You don't deserve cheese puffs" Hannah said snatching the bag "oooookay" Janet said feeling as though Hannah was going bonkers "You broke them, Janet , them hanging with a girl that's big that's bigger than big, their not little boys anymore their all grown up and it's your fault" Hannah was shaking her hands and talking loud enough Sam could hear upstairs.

"Is everything okay" Sam asked standing at the top of the stairs "Everything's fine baby" Hannah replied flopping back onto the couch "Can I go to dootie's" Sam asked "Sure, just be home before dinner" she replied and Sam headed out

"I can't believe you two made up and didn't tell me" Hannah said looking defeated "We aren't exactly back together" "yet" Janet said "We still have some things to work through before we even try to say we're back together".

"I don't get it, your just going to slept together until you work things out" Hannah asked  
"It's been working so far, this way we don't have to fight when we get mad we just work through it before we see each other" Janet explained "I suppose that was his idea, so he could still have sex" She asked Janet "Actually it was mine" Janet said sipping her wine as she looked over the top of her glass at Hannah's you've been a bad little girl look.

"So do you want to tell me why your so worried about your little boy growing up all of a sudden" Janet asked and Hannah sighed "He needs a father, his father" Hannah said "I told Eddie I knew" Janet said "Did he freak" Hannah asked wide eyed "He was okay, not proud but he had a feeling I already knew" Janet said "He wanted to tell Nick when he came back" Hannah said sad "The truth is over rated, but the only way Sam is going to have his dad is if you confess a little of it" Janet said giving Hannah plenty to think about.

"Rory's back, I saw her when I went to the post office" Janet said  
"I thought she went back home" Hannah asked  
"She did, but she's back now no doubt to reclaim Eddie"  
"Does he know"  
"Not yet, I started to call him but seeing as it is he has to put up with Rooster I didn't think I should be calling to warn him about Rory"  
"Your probably right, he has to see Rooster nearly every day"  
"The thing is he hasn't told her no yet, he doesn't invite her behavior actually he dodges it but I don't know why he's waiting to tell her where to get off" Janet was forming a headache


	16. Ready

"You in for the night" Phil asked Eddie "Probably" he answered "You aren't going to see Janet" Phil questioned "I don't know" Eddie said shrugging his shoulders "I thought you two were good, at least you appeared to be when you were all snuggled up together" Phil suggested "Working on it" Eddie answered then sat quite for a few minutes.

"I think I'm gonna get a beer" Eddie said "Janet working" Phil asked "nope" Eddie answered on his way out.

He pulled into Sully's no Janet, no Rooster, no Rory , no guy's just him and the chance to unwind. He took his usual spot at the bar and ordered a draft. Two women hit on him before he ever got his beer, but he politely turned them down. Janet kept him satisfied and he laughed to him self knowing it, he didn't want another woman but Janet making sure he didn't have even the slightest need amused him.

When he got his beer he turned it up and guzzled the first half of it. Sitting his glass back down he realized Rooster had walked in. He must have been on break when Eddie got there. So he turned up the second half this time sucking the bottom out of the glass he heard a voice next to him "You must be thirsty let me buy you another one" Rory said as she took the stool next to him. "I'm not in the mood for company" Eddie said keeping his defensive stance. "Neither am I" Rory replied as she ordered her drink and sat next to him. He didn't speak he just continued to drink his beer. Rory decided she would have to break the ice "So, Janet's not working tonight" she asked "You don't see her do you" he was short "I see your hand healed" and Eddie glanced at it but went back to drinking his beer. "I saw her today, I'm surprised she's not hovering around" Rory was testing the waters "Did you tell her I was sad again" Eddie asked "We didn't speak" Rory answered "I guess you probably said all you needed to" It was the first time Eddie turned to look at her "I can just imagine what she told you" Rory said keeping her perfect posture and bowing her chest out "I doubt it seeing how she didn't tell me" Eddie had been trying to avoid this confrontation but she was going to force it. "Like I believe that" Rory said "Believe what you want" Eddie flagged Karen for another beer and kept a watch full eye on Rooster.

When he came in he had plans of just sitting and thinking things out. He loved Janet she loved him that much was clear; they both made horrible mistakes and they had been dealing with them. He wanted to get past all of it so they could just concentrate on each other but the truth was they had forgiven each other the night they spent in his truck bed, they had just yet to forgive their selves. Eddie made peace between Eddie and Eddie Latekka. Janet was comfortable in her own skin now and had really pruven to Eddie that she was ready for such a serious relationship. Rory and Rooster were ruining his plans.

"Hello" Janet answered her phone  
"Hey" Eddie said in his sexy voice that made Janet melt  
"what goes on" Janet asked just like she was supposed to  
"Not much just drinking a beer" he answered  
"Sully's" she asked  
"Yeah, You coming" Eddie asked and Rory ordered another drink even though her's was no where near empty  
"She's there" Janet said less than pleased to hear her voice so near Eddie  
"I'll see you in a few" Eddie replied, he didn't want to discuss it infront of Rory but he let Janet know... that was good enough.

"I believe you can do better than that" Rory said trying to lean in towards Eddie "She didn't even care that you cut your hand" she added

"She cared she just didn't think she had the right to take over" Eddie replied "That was quick" Rory mumbled as Janet walked in. Eddie never even looked towards the door. He just ordered two shots. Rooster was getting ready for what he thought would be his just deserve to watch Janet be forced to except she wasn't Eddie Latekka material.

"Hey" Janet said as she walked up to Eddie "Hey" he replied extending his neck and upper body to kiss Janet. He handed her a shot and they downed them at the same time. Rory and Rooster just watched in shock.To them no one else was in the room. "Another round" Janet said to Karen standing next to Eddie. Janet took a seat. Now Rooster glared at Eddie. Rory on his left and Janet on his right. Karen brought the shots and Janet offered Rory one. She gracefully turned it down "No thanks".

If it hadn't been for loosing face she would have gotten up and stomped off the second Eddie kissed Janet. She didn't give up that easy. She managed to stay married to a gay man for a year and a half thinking she could convince him other wise.

"Order us something to go, I'll be back in a minute" Eddie knew he would miss the show down but it wasn't going to happen until he left anyhow, he needed to go to the bathroom might as well be now. He got up from the side of the stool near Janet, brushing against her as he passed.

"So, how was your trip home" Janet asked. Being nice she's not playing fair Rory thought to her self.  
"It was nice, but I think I like the Ridge there's more to look at here" Rory replied as she made it obvious she was watching Eddie walk away. "Your right about that he looks good in or out of that flannel" Janet replied "If memory stands correct he does some of his best work out of it" Rory was pushing "I'm sure you thought he did but he's a fully grown man now" Janet said and Rory tried to think of a come back "ohh, I meant to apologize for the other night but you left town before I could" Rory was surprised by Janet's comment "if we had known you were coming over we could have avoided the whole you overhearing us thing, next time you should call first" Janet hit Rory where it hurt and Rory saw fire "Well, I guess even Eddie has to take what he can get sometimes" she retorted "By the way how's Jake, I'm sure he missed you like crazy while you were gone" Janet was doing her damnedest to rub it in "Do you honestly think he's going to choose you over me" Rory asked "No doubt" Janet replied and they both hushed as Eddie walked back up.

Again Eddie sat down from the side Janet was at . "Did you get me something good" Eddie asked "Yeah, I'm going to make sure Dale gives you plenty so you want be so hungry in the morning" Janet said as she headed to the back. "Are you really going to take her home with you" Rory asked "hadn't planned on it" Eddie answered smug as he sipped his beer "then why don't we get out of here, I'm pretty sure you'll be hungry in the morning but it'll be worth it" Rory suggested again leaning in to Eddie but Janet came back out with their food in hand. Dale had it already packed up

"You ready," Janet asked standing next to Eddie " it was good to see you again Rory" Janet added  
"Do I have any clean clothes" Eddie asked when he stood up his back to Rory  
"Yeah, I washed some yesterday why" Janet asked  
"I was thinking if I didn't have to go by the house we could just take my tuck home" Eddie said to Janet and Eddie grinned when he heard Rory gag on her drink.  
"sure" Janet answered and they got up to leave.

Rooster had been eaves dropping all night and in an effort to cozy up to Rory he decided to make a comment about Eddie and Janet "If you really wanted to get under her skin you should've ask her what she was doing the night Eddie got the smack down"

Janet froze in her tracks when she heard Rooster she slowly turned around and saw Eddie's face. His face was cold, his features ridged. He had reached the boiling point and she could tell what Rooster said hurt and that scared her worse than it making him mad would have. Eddie had a quick temper and was hell to be reckoned with but when he was hurt he would stop at nothing to ease his pain. Short of killing Rooster she didn't think he would be able to reach a place he would consider it settled. Eddie stared straight at her. Their eyes locked for seconds that felt like years before he turned around. Janet knew from experience to stay a step behind an angry man.

"I guess I'm gonna have to show you how to shut that mouth of your's" Eddie was using that ever so soft voice he gets when he's furious. "One would think teaching your girlfriend how to do the same with her legs might come first" Rooster sealed his fate as Eddie hauled off and hit him. Knocking him out with one punch as Sully watched. "You want to throw yourself at somebody, there he is. You're perfect each other" Eddie looked up at Sully who just nodded and Eddie turned to Janet. Expecting to see fear in her eyes he was pleasantly surprised that she still had the same look of love and understanding. "Let's go batman" she said and they got in the truck.

She was becoming increasingly worried that Eddie hadn't said anything about Rooster or Rory on the ride home. She just kept staring at him and he finally caved "Go ahead, say it" Eddie said "Do you feel better" she asked. Okay not what he was expecting . "Yeah, I do" he answered "Are you upset" she asked "I just want to go home" Eddie said as they pulled up to Janet's house . "home" Janet said "Well it feels like home" Eddie answered and they went inside.

He continued to act like nothing happened and Janet decided it would probably behove her not to push the topic. Eddie sprawled on the couch and started eating. Janet came in and handed him a glass of soda. "we out of beer" he asked as he leaned back to let her pass. She sat down on the couch "No, but you have to work tomorrow" she answered and he gave her a disapproving look but went along with it anyway. They were both eating when Janet spoke again "and I was hoping to avoid drunk sex to-night" she added "If your not in the mood just tell me, I don't expect you to if you're not feeling it" Eddie said to her as he licked his finger "I didn't say I wasn't in the mood, I just would like to remember it in the morning is all" Janet said playfully.

Eddie sat his plate down and took hers and placed it on the table. He crawled over to her and whispered "it'll be a long time before you forget, I promise" They started to fool around of the couch.

He stood and took her by the hand "It's not going to be dirty is it, I know you got off having me and Rory so close" Janet roguishly asked "You'll just have to wait and see" Eddie said with his lips pressed against hers. They were both talking and laughing but wouldn't let their mouths separate. As Eddie stood their kissing her she felt his hand undoing her pants. He pulled her shirt off and kissed her hard nipples through her thin lace bra. Holding her breasts with both hands he pushed them together and kissed her soft smooth skin letting his tongue run in between. Janet was already wet and Eddie was standing at attention poking her in the stomach. Janet unbuttoned and unzipped his pants carefully holding her hand against his throbbing hard body to avoid any accidental mishap. His shirt was the next to go. Then her bra. Eddie kissed her back onto the bed and she sat down at the foot. Legs still handing off. He leaned over her and ran his tounge all the way down her body stopping at her jeans he pulled them open and kissed as far down as he could reach. Having enough of the inhibiting denium he pulled them off. Janet thought for sure he was fixing to taste her but instead he crawled on the bed beside her. He slipped his hand down the front of her matching lace panties she pulled her knees up so her feet would be balanced on the bed. He slowly ran his finger through her most intimate hair and then let his hand run down between her legs his middle finger slipping in between to feel her wetness before pulling back and manipulating her breast with his hands. He loved the way they fit so perfectly in his palm. When Janet started to get rather worked up he stopped to tease her.

Janet rolled over to face him. "that's not dirty sex, you're just playing dirty" Janet laughed "Yeah well what are you going to do about it" Eddie asked teasing her and she showed him. She took over and once they were both gasping for air with Eddie still side of her he said "I think we're ready" "I think you're right" she replied and they both laughed when he kissed her. When they finally settled in for the night Eddie and Janet were laying side by side. Eddie picked her hand up in his and kissed it. "Love you" he said "I love you to" she replied.


	17. Peanut Butter Cookies

Eddie and Janet began to stir in the still morning when the glowing rays started to pour through. A smile came across his face as he turned to look at Janet lying next to him as he yawned and stretched to meet the new day. "Good Morning" she said cheerfully "Morning" he replied as he wet his lips and leaned in for a kiss. She met him willing. They reluctantly got out of bed and Janet made coffee while Eddie showered and dressed. Being officially back together suited them well. Eddie liked the easy feeling of morning's at her house. He sat at the small breakfast table reading his paper while she fixed a bowl of his favorite cereal. He didn't usually eat much for breakfast just cereal and coffee. Something he had gotten use to as a single man, she planned to change that.

Janet watched him as he read the paper perfectly content that he was there. She even threw cheerios at him. He was on his way to work and stopped to pick up his keys and phone when Janet came out of the kitchen with a small brown bag. "Hey, Have a good day" she said as she handed him the bag. He took the bag and rolled the top down tight. "There's a surprise inside" she added "Peanut butter cookies" he asked with a grin "You'll just have to wait and see" she joked poking at him. He left her with a kiss and turned to leave. He felt her hand as she patted his butt and couldn't help but turn around in disbelief as he uttered "ohh" He couldn't hide the pleasure it gave him but neither could she.

Eddie made it to work in the best mood he had been in since the night before Rory came back to town. Janet was his to enjoy again and this time he wasn't going to let anything stand in their way. He was still somewhat surprised at how much he liked having a constant in his life. First his parents divorced, then Nick left, then Rory and by that time he wouldn't let anyone else get close to him but now he found he was holding on to Janet for dear life.

"We're in a good mood this morning" Nick commented when he arrived to see Eddie already hard at work. "I was" Eddie commented as the Police walked in "Can I help you" Nick asked the officer "Latekka, I hate to do this but I need to know your side of what went down last night" the officer said standing straight and stiff his hand rested on his belt. "I thought Matt was still in jail" Nick asked "I've already talked to Sully and he said you were provoked so I just need to get your statement, we can do it here or you can come down to the station if you would prefer" the officer stated "Nicky, you think you could give me a minute" Eddie asked "Yeah, sure I'm just going to grab some breakfast, want some" Nick asked "I'm good, we had breakfast" he replied and Nick slipped out wanting to know so badly what had happened.

"How much trouble would I be in if I skip the reason and just take responsibility" Eddie asked  
"Simple assault but you should know Russo wasn't as compassionate about the situation when he gave his statement" the officer answered  
" I kind of expected that" Eddie replied humbled and gave his statement. In a less than chipper mood he sat down at his desk and called Janet.

"Hello" she answered "Hey, I need to tell you something and you're not going to like it" Eddie replied  
"I just left the station" she answered "Come home for luch and we can talk" she replied and he agreed. She was hoping by mentioning home she could get some idea as to how he felt.

"You in trouble" Nick asked when he made it back. "I almost wish I was" Eddie said and Nick took it as a cue to let it go.

"Phil make pancakes this morning" Nick asked almost patronizing. "I wouldn't know" Eddie answered bashful "So by we had breakfast you mean you and Janet had breakfast" Nick said smugly "We would imply two" Eddie answered not giving up any dirt. When Ickey came in Nick started in on Eddie again "Hey Ickey you want a bagel, I offered Eddie one but he already ate with Janet this morning" Eddie closed the file cabinet and stood looking at the wall. "Is that so" Ickey smirked before Eddie turned around "You must have gotten up extra early this morning" Ickey said as Eddie walked to his desk "Yeah because after he drove to Janet's for breakfast he still managed to make it here on time" Nick added  
"Unless of course maybe he spent the night" Ickey said as him and Nick engaged in play full banter specifically designed to antagonize Eddie. They continued it until lunch. "You two morons can sit here and gossip but I'm going to Lunch" Eddie said getting up from his desk.

When Ickey and Nick walked into Sully's they sat at the bar and ordered lunch. Neither really knowing for sure that Rooster was the other half of Janet and Eddie's estranged relationship. "Damn, what happened to you" Ickey said as Rooster passed behind the bar with a bruised face. But Rooster didn't answer he just kept on walking. "Eddie" Nick said to his self "I don't see him" Ickey replied looking around the bar. "Two cops came by the shop this morning, they wanted Eddie's statement"  
"Yeah but why would he……" Ickey said as they both watched Rory walk in and right up to Rooster. She was only there to check on him she felt bad for him getting in the middle of it, she knew he would fall all over her and like she said about Eddie sometimes you have to take what you can get, not that she wanted him but to get her jolly's out of watching him squirm before she went back home. "He's not jealous of Rooster" Nick asked in complete doubt "Dude, he doesn't care what she does" Ickey assured him "Then why hit Rooster" Nick asked "Janet, she told me she wronged Eddie" Ickey confessed "No sale, he barely forgave you for the whole Allison thing, there's no way he'd forgive that"

Nick was now noting the squinted face Ickey had displayed "What, tell me man" Nick said to Ickey "Remember that day at the shop when Eddie kissed Rory" Ickey asked Nick "Of course" he answered munching his fries "Eddie left me a message that night" Ickey said with his quirky facial expressions "What'd say" Nick asked "He left his lights on and needed me to come jump him off" Ickey explained "Big deal" Nick said not understanding "So he was down some dirt road in the flats" Ickey was spilling his guts "What was he doing in the flats" Nick was curious "That's what I wanted to know but when I got there Janet was with him and it was pretty clear they weren't just having a picnic, ya know what I mean"Ickey tilted his head and agressivly chomped off the end of his french fry "So if they've been together this whole time, why the secrecy" Nick was puzzled "He said he loved her and didn't want them to fight while they worked things out" Ickey had never been good at keeping secrets "So, the rose" "he went to see her in Rhode Island" "Does Janet know he took somebody home the night she pulled that shot trick on Rory" "That was Janet….I'm surprised they ever made it to his room ..you should have seen the way they were going at it in the hallway" "nahh, I'm good" Nick added

Janet was glad to be off for the day. She had just finished lunch when Eddie came through the front door. She paused as she was sitting the plates on the table to look up at him. After their trip to Providence Eddie stopped waiting for Janet to answer the door and would just knock on it a couple of times as he opened it. _Why does he feel like he still needs to knock she thought to herself_. "You hungry" she asked "It looks good" he replied as they sat down.

"I read his statement, I'm sorry you know I would take it back if I could" Janet said starting the conversation  
"I tried to take the charges but he had already spilled it so mines not much better" Eddie replied ending the conversation so they could talk about more pleasant things. If it somehow leaked out they wouls both deal with it then.

When they finished Lunch Janet took their dishes to the kitchen and was cleaning up when Eddie came in to kiss her by. "See you tonight" Eddie asked "I promised Hannah I would help her with some stuff for the wedding but I'll be home around eight I can pick up dinner" she told him sweetly hoping he would still come by "okay" he answered on his way out

He was late getting back from Lunch and he walked in to find Ickey eating his cookies. "These are really good, where'd you get em" Ickey asked as Eddie shoed him off his desk "Janet made those for me" Eddie replied messing with Ickey as he snatched the bag from him "Well I guess you got it all..Wild sex and she cooks" Ickey said putting a good distance between him and Eddie. Eddie just looked up from his desk with his eyebrows raised "Phil's got a big mouth" Eddie snarled. The guy's knew he was taking escorting Janet home that night but and Phil had told them about Eddie's lack of modesty that night, they had yet to put it together. Eddie couldn't help but grin like the dominate male of the group. "You could have saved me some" Eddie said looking into the bag "Don't look at me, Peanut allergy" Nick said "Next time get her to make enough for both of us" Ickey replied jokingly

"Here take your keys before you accuse me of stealing them" Eddie said to Ickey when he saw them on his desk "Dude, those are your keys" "No their not" "Well who else's keys would have been in your bag of cookies" Ickey replied childishly and Eddie froze remembering Janet said there was a surprise in the bag. It was two keys a front and back door on a silver key chain with an 'L' engraved on it. She had gotten him the key chain before they broke up but it was supposed to be a simple gift not meant for the keys to her house.

The guy's quickly realized what they were by the look of Eddie's face. "Janet gave you keys to her house" Nick asked and Eddie dropped his hand on to the desk and looked up at him "I guess" Eddie answered in shock "That's good right" Ickey urged him "I think" Eddie again answered short "Are they I'm tired of getting up to answer the door keys or more like you don't have to sit in your truck until I get there keys" Nick questioned "Neither" Eddie answered leaving the guy's puzzled

Janet still hadn't heard anything from Eddie about the keys and it was nearly 7:00. Her and Hannah had looked at invitations, china patterns, and dresses and actually managed to narrow down the choices of songs. Janet even filled her in about the previous night's events.

"I gave Eddie a set of key's to my house" Janet said to Hannah as they looked over fabric swatches  
"Ray doesn't even have keys yet" Hannah confessed  
"I had never seriously thought about it until Last night"  
"What happened last night other than well you know…"  
"He asked if he had clean clothes …" Janet said  
"How do you go from clean clothes to a set of keys..TO YOUR HOUSE" Hannah asked as she settled on a fabric for her dress "That's like saying it's your house, like as in together"  
"Because if he didn't have to go by the _house_ he wanted us to just take his truck _home, _hence you taking me to pick up my car"  
"Yeah but are you sure he meant home as in HOME" Hannah asked trying not to bring her down  
"Well I didn't think so but then he said he was just glad to be _home_ and I said HOME and then he said it felt like _home_" Janet sounded like a one woman puppet show.  
"Wow, what did he say when you gave him the keys" Hannah asked genuinely happy for Janet  
"Nothing, at least not yet I put them in the bag with his cookies this morning" Janet was gritting her teeth and arched her eyebrows because she knew she played chicken doing it that way.  
"I better get going I said I would pick up dinner" Janet hugged Hannah by


	18. the key and the tape

When Janet got home she wasn't all that surprised to see Eddie's truck, she knew he was coming over. However she was surprised that he wasn't at his usual perch on the top step waiting for her since he never mentioned finding the keys. The door was unlocked and she walked in. She didn't see Eddie but she could hear the shower._ He used his key that's a good sign she thought to herself_as she headed to the bedroom and took her shoes off. Eddie came out of the bathroom and realized she had been in the bedroom. He got dressed and when she came out of the kitchen he was walking out of the bedroom wearing his jeans and pulling a t-shirt over his head. She was balancing his plate and a beer. Eddie looked up at her and she noticed he didn't seem all that happy she was standing there. "You don't have to wait on me" he said feeling guilty. For some reason he had never thought about Janet waiting on him he was just so use to it at Sully's before they started dating and hadn't noticed before now he never had to get anything for his self when she was around. "I don't do it because I have to" she replied as she sat his plate and beer in front of him and sat down.

"I see you found your keys" she said a little nervous  
"I did" he replied smiling  
"I went by the house and got some things, I was hoping you could share a little of the dresser with me" he added  
"I made room this morning" she answered  
"What did Phil say" Janet asked  
"Not much, Pizza Girl's finally admitting she moved in so I doubt they even notice"  
" You do remember I'm a neat freak, right" Janet asked  
"I put my clothes in the hamper" Eddie kissed her fore head "Are there any cookies left" and got up to take his plate to the kitchen  
"Yeah" she answered as he walked off.

He came back with the plate of cookies and a glass of milk. Propping his feet up he began to dunk his cookies "You're going to make your self sick" she told him pleased to know he liked her cooking "Next time send more, Ickey ate all of mine" he replied with a full mouth. "It's been a long day and I've got the lunch shift tomorrow" Janet told Eddie "Go ahead, I'll be there in a minute" Eddie watched her walk to the bedroom and put on her favorite night gown before she crawled under the covers. Even with having to clean up behind his self he couldn't have been happier. When he got done putting his dishes away he crawled into bed with Janet. She was already asleep and he soon joined her, ready to start a new day knowing she was going to be there when he woke up.

After a week Phil and Pizza Girl noticed they hadn't seen Eddie. Phil assured her it had nothing to do with her living there but she wasn't so sure. "Is Eddie here" she asked when she walked into Best Friend Windows "EDDIE MAN YOU GOT COMPANY" Ickey hollered and Eddie came from the back. "What" he asked not realizing Pizza Girl was there "Do you not like me" she asked in her typical bouncy erratic state

"Okay, What goes on" he asked "Ever since I moved in it seems you've moved out" she stated with her pig tails flopping as she used her hands to talk "Okay, to start with you moved in months ago" Eddie said picking at her "Yeah well officially it was last week" she stated bluntly "Me not spending the night in my room has nothing to do with you being there" Eddie assured her "It doesn't" she said believing him "Where have you been staying then, and you better not say with Rory" she added pointing her finger "With Janet" he answered bashfully "So you're back together" she asked scrunching her shoulders and twisting. "Officially" he answered leaned against his desk with his arms crossed over his chest. "I knew you loved her" she added poking him in the shoulder "So does this mean I can turn your room into a studio to do my paintings" she asked "Slow down sparky, it's only been a week" he said "You want me to tell Phil" she asked "I'll do it" he replied and she stood on her tip toes to reach over his still crossed arms and kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

The guy's headed to Sully's for their usual Friday Night ritual to unwind. Janet was working. Eddie had already showered and changed clothes when he came in. He immediately said hello to Janet with a kiss. She noticed he smelled different. Like his soap not like the soap at her house. He shirt was soft no doubt from Phils fabric softener and his warm body against her made her want to drag him to the stock room right then. "You smell good" she said to him as she took in a lung full of his sent "I went by the house to talk to Phil and took a shower while I was there" he said as he sat atop his well worn perch at the end of the bar. "I needed to smell like a guy again" Eddie teased "and Janet looked up at him "No offence but your soap smells like a girl" he added "I bought some of yours today, I put it in the shower" she told him as she handed him a beer.

"How's Phil doing" she asked "Pizza Girl's taking good care of him" Eddie answered "He wanted to know if I was moving out" he added slowly putting his beer down and looking through raised eye brows causing Janet to stop filling the salt shakers and look up at him "what did you tell him" Janet asked hoping the answer was yes "I told him it was up to you" Eddie said grinning "Really" she replied continuing to fill the shakers. "what's so funny" Eddie asked at the apparent smirk Janet was wearing "All you have to do is ask" she answered "Okay Miss Meadows if it wouldn't put you out to terribly I would love to wake up with you every morning and make love to you every night before we fall asleep" Eddie asked feeling a little like it was for her own pleasure hearing him say it. "That you didn't have to ask, I gave you the keys remember" Janet replied as she was walking around the end of the bar and gave Eddie a quick peck before dispersing the shakers onto the tables. Eddie was left with a puzzled look on his face not really knowing what she wanted him to ask but he would settle for having her against him every night.

Eddie joined the guy's at the table. Ickey walked in with Darci, Eddie nearly bolted worried that Janet would be upset if he was at the same table but before he could get up to leave Janet had already walked up. The guy's stood floored as Darci and Janet started to talk like old friends. "You two know each other" Owen asked asked "Yeah we've know each other since we were little girls" Darci replied "That's not awkward at all" Nick said laughing "I know I went out with Eddie and Janet went out with…" before she could finish the sentence Ickey and Janet both stopped her "Janet went out with who" Owen asked "Never mind it's not important" Darci said "ohh no I think I want to hear this one" Eddie said grinning thinking his was going to get one over on Janet which never happens "Come on man you obviously know so be a pal " Eddie asked a noticeably uncomfortable Ickey . Ickey continued to fidget and figure a way out of it "Good lord Ickey he's not going to kill you we were fifteen" Janet said and Eddie was caught by surprise. "You went out? With each other? On a date? " Eddie managed to stutter out pointing with the same hand that held his beer "It was hardly a date more like a I'll meet you there sort of thing, we were kids and we didn't even remember it until Darci brought it up last week" Janet said "man, don't banish me again" Ickey pleaded  
"Come on Eddie it's not like they…. You didn't did you" Nick asked and Eddie froze as if time had stood still. Both unamisously agreed nothing happened easing Eddie's mind but he still slapped Ickey in the back of the head. "Hey" Ickey crackled

"At least l know how you found out about Darci's little plot" Eddie said "Ohh please who do you think dared her to do it" Janet said and they all started laughing at Eddie's expense "Your just full of surprises aren't you" Eddie said flirting with Janet "Speaking of surprises look who just walked in" Owen said looking towards the door. Eddie turned to look over his shoulder and saw Matt Laush strolling in. "Well well I guess he must be awfully thirsty after three months in the slammer" Eddie said already expecting to see him. He knew he was going to be released that morning. "Would you mind bringing my friend a beer we've got some catching up to do" Eddie said to Janet as he stood up "Eddie you don't want to do anything stupid" Owen said and the guy's began to try and talk him out of it. Eddie walked up to Matt's booth and slid in next to him forcing Matt to scoot over. Eddie kicked back and stretched his arm out behind Laush on the back of the booth his leg and foot leaned out the side.

"Go ahead I would love for you to be behind those bars this time" Laush said to Eddie "I don't want to hurt you, I came over to apologize for upsetting you" Eddie replied. Janet walked up with two beers and sat Matt's in front of him "Janet" he said nodding his head. Eddie reached over and took his off of her tray "thank you baby" he replied and Janet returned back to the bar and continued about her work which included delivering more drinks to their friends . "You're not worried" Darci asked "Nope, Matt earned what he's got coming to him" Janet replied. "It was worth every day so I'm not really all that upset" Laush said sarcastically "Aren't you forgetting the reason you agreed to do Big Cat's dirty work to start with" Eddie aksed "You have no idea" Laush added and Eddied played with a coaster before looking up at him.

"I suppose you want me to believe it had nothing to do with finishing what you couldn't" Eddie normally wouldn't be so crude about Janet but he was sitting next to a man that nearly beat the life out of him and worse yet did it because he had slept with his woman, he felt the situation warranted it. "Yeah well the experienced ones aren't exactly easy to please" Laush added "I guess three months gave you plenty of time to break in a few less experienced ones though" Eddie suggested referring to his cell mates as he turned up his beer "What do you want Latekka" Laush asked "Let it go, she's with me and it's going to stay that way" Eddie smiled and patted him on the back before getting up. "You've got your work cut out for you" Matt added as Eddie walked back to his table.

Everyone had pretty much went home and the place was dead. "Can I buy you a drink" Janet asked walking up behind Eddie. "I guess that depends" Eddie replied "and what might that be" Janet asked flirting "on what that drink means" Eddie had that sexy tone to his voice "I hope it means your going to let me take you home and show you a good time" she answered "It must be your lucky day because I'm pretty thirsty" Eddie pulled her to him "Not half as thirsty as you're going to be" Eddie was still sitting at his stool and Janet was between his legs. He leaned down and kissed her running his hand through her hair. It didn't take long for their kiss to become heated and when Sully walked in and saw them he turned out the lights. "Have good night" Sully added "A Good Night indeed" Eddie said back to him and they could hear the door close.

With the only light coming from the neon bar signs and the juke box they continued to kiss and soon started to rub against each other, it was quite except for the music playing they could only hear each other breathe. Eddie soon dismounted his stool and Janet didn't care that Sully knew what they might do.

Eddie ran his hand under her shirt and massaged her breast. He wanted her that much she knew due to the hard on he had poking in her belly. She pulled his shirt upwards and he took it the rest of the way. He loved how Janet enjoyed keeping things unpredictable, she wasn't scared to try new things or new places all she seemed to need was him and the rest didn't matter. Janet started to cover his chest and stomach muscles with seductive kisses before he ever got his shirt over his head. The second it hit the floor he tugged at hers but for the sake of saving time he left her bra hooked pushing her against the edge of one of the booth tables. Janet reached down and un did Eddie's belt buckle while he watched. He made quick work of removing her jeans and he held her hips as she sat back onto the table. The fact that it was Matt's usual table didn't go unnoticed to either one of them as Janet unbuttoned and unzipped Eddie pants leaving them to hang on by his hips and an ever increasing erection. Eddie laid her back onto the table and she flinched at the coldness of it. As he had learned over the months of sleeping with Janet she always wore matching panties and bra, tonight just happened to be a set he had never seen before, so he thought anyway it was pretty dark in the bar but the neon glow helped them to maneuver a bit. He pulled her bottom to the edge of the table by her hips and expertly removed her panties. Dropping his pants and boxers he penetrated her with one push. The height of the table was perfect as he slipped in with ease and leaned over Janet and began to thrust in and out of her. Janet wrapped her legs around him and pushed against the wall with her hands above her head to prevent bumping it. Eddie had great leverage in the particular position they were presently engaged in. It was hard and deep and Janet meet every push with a moan. Eddie pushed hard against her with little effort allowing them a lengthy union of great ecstasy . They had utilized the position with Janet on the bed many times but the hardness of the table made it easier for Janet to stay in one place when Eddie really got into it. By the time they both climaxed you could hear them over the jukebox. "You ready to go home" Janet asked Eddie while he was still leaned over the top of her having yet to pull out. "Yeah I would love to go home" he replied pulling out and they dressed making sure they didn't leave any clothing behind. A quick shower and they both crawled into bed completely satisfied and exhausted.

"Eddie, wake up" she shook him hard but he wasn't budging. "Baby, you have to get up" she added and Eddie could since the ergency in her voice. "What's the matter" he asked spring up in the bed "You have to call Sully" she demanded "For what it's four am" he thought she had been dreaming "The tapes we have to get the tapes" she was frightened "What tapes" he asked "From the security camera's that we had sex in front of" Janet said slowly so he could understand. For the first time Eddie showed a little humility about having sex when he realized something so private between the two of him might be seen by someone else. "Calm down I'll take care of it" he assured her as he got out of bed.

An awkward conversation with Sully later Eddie returned to bed. "Sully said we could have it as a souvenir" Eddie joked causing Janet to laugh still embarrassed. "Now can we go back to sleep, no one's going to see them" Eddie said to her as he snuggled back into his spot. "Just be sure you get there by 9:00 before Rooster comes in, he's the one that usually checks them" Janet said before Eddie again told her to go back to sleep.

Eddie made it to Sully's around six thirty with Janet's key in hand. But rooster was already there. He opened the door and walked in. Rooster had the tapes laid on the counter waiting for him. "Was that supposed to be some kind of cruel joke" Rooster asked as Eddie picked up the tapes "Last night defiantly wasn't a joke and you should have stopped watching long before it went anywhere" Eddie replied angry that Rooster would have the nerve to watch him and Janet having sex.

He drove home knowing he should tell Janet Rooster was already there but he couldn't bring his self to do it. Janet snatched the tapes from him when he walked in the door. "Let's don't do anything hasty" Eddie said taking the tape from her hand and walking over to the television. "Your not seriously going to watch" Janet said flabbergasted as Eddie sat down on the couch with the remote in hand. "EDDIE" she called as he tuned the tv on "You're not the least bit curious" he asked her. The first part was from just before everyone started to clear out and Janet remembered there was sound. Eddie fast forwarded it to the steamy part while Janet looked away for the most part peaking every now and then, she wanted to look but couldn't bring herself to so it sitting on the couch next to Eddie. "Come on you're the one that was doing it so you might as well watch" Eddie teased her. When she could hear her self moaning she turned red "That's what I sound like" she asked as she turned to watch. Eddie couldn't help but smile even bigger than he already was. "Yep, sexy as hell" Eddie commented soon turning their viewing into a reenactment.


	19. Friday Night Staying In

As the weeks passed Janet and Eddie settled into a routine. It had only been a month since Eddie gained a new set of keys but he spent every night in her bed, every morning at her table and every weekend doing something around the house with the exception of Saturdays from three to around six. Sometimes later depending on whether or not she had to work.

Janet was standing in front of the Refrigerator trying to decide what to fix for dinner. She was actually off on a Friday night and for the first time since Eddie could remember he was taking a shower to get ready for bed as opposed to heading to Sully's for the night. When he got out of the shower he headed to the kitchen to find Janet. He walked up behind her and stood close enough she could feel his erection against her. "What are you in the mood for" she asked when she felt him bump against her. She bent over to look for something in the back of the fridge and Eddie watched as his head entertained a few questionable ideas. She could feel his hand on her hip pulling her back against him as she stood up and he slipped his hand under her shirt and around her breast "We should start using the refrigerator to our advantage" he whispered kissing the side of her face referring to her nipples hardened state. He slowly smoothed his hand down the front of her and settled between her legs. He pulled against her as he pushed into her backside trailing kisses down her neck. "I was referring to dinner" she replied giving cue that she wasn't quite in the mood. He backed off a little and she turned around letting the fridge door close she wrapped her arms around his bare chest, his skin still hot from the shower.

"Just do something easy that way you want be in here all night" Eddie told her sweetly "You had burgers from Sully's the last night you need a real meal" Janet replied "It's fine" Eddie said with a slight grin "Yeah but you're a grown man and grown men need real food" Janet felt guilty for not taking good enough care of him "I've haven't had a woman other than you cook for me since I was fifteen, so I think I'll survive another day or two" Eddie was trying to make her feel better but it had the opposite effect "Eddie" Janet begged feeling bad that he had been ignored by women even if they were having sex with him. "I don't want you to feel like you have to take care of me, Janet" Eddie said being sincere "It's kind of my job" Janet replied feeling like her attempts were uninvited "If I did something to make you feel like I was your responsiblilty, it wasn't my intention" Eddie had tilted her head up with his finger under her chin.

"Eddie we practically live together, you don't mind helping pay the bills or fix things when they break, you even do the yard so yeah it's my job to feed you and wash your clothes and make sure you've taken care of. I don't mind doing any of it until you start acting like this" Janet explained calmly still wrapped in his arms "and how exactly am I acting" Eddie asked loosening his grip around Janet and moving his hands to her shoulders offended "Like we can't depend on each other" Janet said stepping back so she could see him better "that's hardly fare after everything that's gone on" Eddie was disappointed "Why can't you just let me take care of you, actually commit instead of you just going through the motions" Janet asked and Eddie felt attacked "You still don't trust me" Eddie had expected the evening to take a much different turn than the argument that seemed to be building over what to have for dinner and he was irate about it. "You act like you're just staying over for the night, sure your clothes are here but the rest of you…" Janet was cutting tomatoes for pasta sauce and Eddie took the knife away from her worried she would lose a finger considering she was murdering the tomatoes.

"What is this really about and don't tell me dinner because I think the tomatoes have suffered enough" Eddie said holding her again "It's just that I try to take care of you and you don't want me to, I feel like you don't need me or want me….." Janet confessed "You know how I feel" Eddie said kissing her forehead "I know you love me but you tense up every time I do something for you, I can do more than have sex you know" Janet said as her eyes began to fill "I'm sorry, I'm just not use to having a woman who actually wants to take care of me, it still feels weird" Eddie told her "Eddie either you're in this or you're not, I'm not going to play house with you" Janet informed him "Are you asking for forever" Eddie asked surprised that Janet brought up the subject to begin with. He wasn't ready to discuss the long term details "I'm saying I want the part of you that's still in that damn room at Phil's" Janet walked off to find something in the pantry and Eddie went to the living room. Janet watched him retreat shirtless and barefoot.

Eddie grabbed a shirt and sat on the couch flipping channels until Janet put their plates on the table. _Note to self never hit on Janet while she's trying to decide what to cook for dinner. _Out of respect he turned the television off when she sat their salads on the table. She never even looked at him when she came through the living room. Her second trip included a bottle of wine and two glasses. Eddie took it upon his self to pour their wine and hoped it didn't tick her off that he did something instead of letting her. The third trip produced pasta puttanesca with garlic bread. Janet really was a good cook and Eddie always enjoyed everything she made, he liked that she seemed to able to make every thing look like it came from a five star restaurant.

Eddie waited for Janet to take her seat before he took his. She immediately picked up her glass of wine and took a sip. She noticed Eddie was staring at her with a ridiculous grin on his face. "What" she asked not finding anything particularly funny at the moment. "Our first fight" Eddie tried to keep a straight face but the smile shown through "Eat your dinner before we have our second" Janet threatened him from behind the stars that twinkled in her eyes. Eddie finally understood why they say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach because he didn't think he would ever get enough of Janet or her cooking, still he had a hard time excepting that he needed to be cared for.

"You know once you get me use to this there's no turning back" Eddie said as he washed down his last bite with a sip of wine. "That's the plan, make it where you can't live without me" she flirted back "I already can't figure out how I survived" he replied helping Janet clear the dishes "And everyone thought it was Phil that needed you" she picked at Eddie

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Hey man you're late" Nick said to Owen when he walked in  
"Sorry the kids are sick, Allison's taking the first shift" Owen said  
"So where's Eddie" Big O asked  
"Haven't seen him since I left work" Nick answered  
"Pizza Girl moved in with Phil" Ickey reported  
"How's things with you and Aubrey, did you ask her" Owen inquired  
"It hasn't happened again and she's giving us a little more gas so maybe it was no big deal after all" Nick answered just moments before Aubrey and Darci walked up to the table with fresh drinks and a pitcher of beer for the guy's. "None for me thanks, I've got the kids for the second shift" he replied "I just came to pick up some burgers" Owen said making his departure as fast as he made his entrance

"I talked to Janet, she's off tonight" Aubrey stated and Ickey added "I guess that means it's just the four of us"  
"Actually I'm kind of tired do you mind taking me home" Darci asked Ickey "Nahh, sure " Ickey said as he un assed his stool "Later" he added giving Nicky five "So I guess that leaves just the two of us, we could go back to my place if you want" Aubrey suggested "Actually we need to talk, but not here" Nick added and they left.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Though Ickey was certain Darci wasn't a virgin when she told Eddie that she was he hadn't learned it first hand, He knew who her last boyfriend was and was pretty sure he wouldn't have hung around without getting something out of the deal.

"I don't really want to go back to my place my roommates got a friend over tonight so do you mind if I hang at yours for a while" she asked sitting next to him one leg on each side of the shifter. A fact that Ickey took advantage of as he would rest his hand on her thigh when he wasn't shifting. She didn't seem to mind.

When they pulled up she crawled out of Ickey's driver side door and they started making out against the truck "If my mom realizes I'm home she's going to come out on the porch and trust me it's a major turn off" Ickey said half serious half joking "Well lets go before she sees her baby boy being taken advantage of" Darci said and followed behind Ickey holding his hand as they navigated the stairs.

He was pretty sure her room mate didn't have company over seeing how she was in the back booth at Sully's but Ickey kept his mouth shut. "So this is where David Eichorn lives" she said as she walked around making her way to the bed as she let her hand run down the rail of it before sitting in the middle. "You want something to drink I got beer and well pretty much I've just got beer" Ickey was head deep in his fridge. When he turned around Darci had already striped to her bra and panties and was leaned back on his bed. For the first time in Ickey's entire life he played it cool. He twisted the top off of his beer and flicked the cap into the garbage can. Being a one room studio he was pretty much in the confines that constituted his bedroom the second he closed the fridge. He took a few steps towards his bed that contained a very attractive Darci. He stopped and took a deep swig of his beer staring right into her before he looked over to watch his self sit his beer on the counter then his hat before turning back and walking the last few steps to the bed.

Darci sat up onto her knees and Ickey let her set the pace. He kept his hands to his self until he was sure she was ready for him to touch her. Eddie wasn't the only man in Knight's Ridge that knew how to please a lady and for once Ickey was taking over the role of Casanova.

Darci pulled his shirt over his head and as she suspected hidden under all the roughness was a well built man. Years of landscaping and now even more physical labor had sculpted a deliciously muscular man. He wasn't all that tall but he made up for it with pure pleasure as he started to kiss her chest. Ickey pulled her legs out from under her and pinned her arms above her head as he let his free hand work over her body as he stared her straight in the eye. That little trick he did have to credit Eddie for. It was the first time he had ever actually seen the second part of it work though. He could tell by the look in her eyes when her body responded by creating a wonderfully sweet wetness between her legs. Ickey avoided all oral gratification and only used his mouth on the parts of her body that weren't craving the sensation of his tongue.

He had a fight with his self about penetrating her before she was ready. On the brink of climaxing he finally entered her, taking it slow and soft holding his weight off of her until she shivered and moaned as she came. Once she smiled back at him he knew she would be ready to enjoy the intense sensation he was about to give her by being instinctively forceful but controlled up until the moment he released.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Nick drove Aubrey home and sat on the couch as she went straight to the bathroom. When she came out she was wearing the sexiest white baby tee and a pair of low riding cotton pajama pants. He could see her hardened nipples through the tight white shirt and was momentarily distracted by her bouncing around in front of him as she found the remote and turned on the stereo.

Snapping out of it he called her name "Aubrey, we have to talk". "About what" she asked standing between his legs and he again was distracted as he reached up and grabbed her hips letting his thumbs run across her smooth belly. She crawled into his lap and sat straddle of him and they began to kiss deep slow kisses. Once things heated beyond Nick's ability to stop him self from having sex with such a willing woman she asked "What did you want to talk about" but he just whispered "It was nothing" and they quickly moved the production to the bed. Nick wasn't one for getting off by having sex in awkward places.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Eddie let Janet wash the dishes and he dried them. "So am I going to get make up sex tonight or not" he asked bluntly but with a sweet tone "So much for romance" she joked half serious "I tired that before dinner and all it got me was an argument" Eddie wasn't mad anymore but he was being honest "Humping in front of the fridge doesn't constitute romance, Eddie" she stated as she put things away. Eddie pulled her to him and wrapped her in his arms noticing she looked like she wanted to cry "okay you're not in the mood I'll back off" he said to her "It's not that...we just can't" she replied still in his arms "Is something wrong" Eddie asked holding her head against his chest his lips pressed against the top of her head "I'm pretty sure it's normal" she replied managing a slight laugh knowing Eddie was a typical clueless guy "I guess that explains the mood swings" Eddie said not thinking he should have kept it to him self. Janet got pissed and huffed leaving him standing in the kitchen. Eddie finished cleaning the dishes and took out the trash.

Janet took a hot shower and instantly felt better when she put on her well worn pink flannel pants along with a light pink tank top. Her most comfortable thing to sleep in. Eddie was already in the bed when she came out of the bathroom. He pulled back the covers and patted the bed for her to get in. Janet flopped in and he pulled her legs over his as he was laying on his side. She pulled the covers loosly around her. She was still upset that Eddie wasn't willing to give his room up but she didn't want to cause another argument not tonight. Giving him somewhat of a cold shoulder because he had yet to apologize for being insensitive she answered the phone when it rang. As she talked he continued to rub her belly dipping slightly lower than needed but he always knew just where to stop.

He loved that time even if it came with mood swings. She was soft and warm and he loved to just rub on her without trying to take it any further. It was nice to know they would only be with each other a closeness he had never had with another woman. He certainly never spent time rubbing on a woman he knew he wouldn't be having sex with, there was something sacred about it being with Janet and he didn't ever want to give it up.

"Where are we going" Eddie asked when she hung up the phone "Phil invited us for Supreme Combat Pasta Night " Janet reached over to put the phone back on the table "I accepted but we don't have to if you don't..." Janet said looking up at him "No it's fine, "I'm bringing brownies" she replied "Yeah" Eddie said with a sexy voice Janet recognized to be his starting point "Seriously, it's not going to happen" she softly said "I'm not that hard up, Janet" he replied as he bent down a kissed her passionately "Eddie" she was warning him "Hush" he ordered in a soft voice and started the sweetest make out session of all time.


	20. Supreme Combat Pasta

"You're not going to knock" Janet asked Eddie "Why would I" Eddie asked barging through the door instantly ticking Janet off with his comment.

"Hey, she's in the kitchen " Phil said noticing Janet's expression as she burned holes through Eddie's back.

"I see you're looking forward to the Showdown as much as me" Pizza Girl said when Janet walked into the kitchen and sat the plate of brownies down.

"At least I know where Eddie learned his manners" Janet said disgusted referring to the fight

"Sit, tell me what he did this time" Pizza Girl asked handing Janet something to drink

"It's more of what he's not doing" Janet said

"ahh, me thinks me already know" Pizza Girl said pointing towards the ceiling where Eddie's room was

"It's been six weeks so why is he still holding on to it" Janet asked defeated

"Did you ask him" Pizza Girl was trying to be uplifting

"Yeah but he just changes the subject"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"How's it going living with Janet" Phil asked Eddie

"It's...it's nice" Eddie replied with a satisfied look

"nice" Phil repeated concerned

"okay, it's reeeeally nice" Eddie said in his bragging tone and they both stared out of the window for a while

"Have you noticed that Pizza Girl never stops talking" Phil asked and Eddie was still laughing when the girls set the table. Phil and Eddie made their way from the window they had been staring out of to the table and Eddie bent to kiss Janet when he scooted her chair in for her.

"This is pretty good, Phil" Janet took a bite  
"I understand you're a pretty good cook your self" Pizza Girl kicked him under the table "ouch" Phil barked . Janet and Pizza Girl had shared a laugh about Eddie putting on a few pounds. Janet knew Eddie wasn't handling it very well as she could tell he had started spending more time outside exerting extra physical labor as of late.

Janet started to giggle looking at Eddie "Am I missing something" he asked curious "No, baby, just a joke between girls" Janet said looking lovingly into his eyes but fighting back a smile as she rubbed the side of his face.

"What Eddie said she made dinner for him every night" Phil replied confused as to why he had been assaulted under the table "You're home all day why don't you cook" Pizza Girl stated. Eddie laughed watching Phil and Pizza Girl bicker like they were an old married couple.

--

"We still on for tomorrow" Janet asked Pizza Girl when the dust settled  
"Yeah, I can't wait" Pizza Girl responded  
"Hannah doesn't have a clue" Janet added  
"Aubrey's going to bring her to you're house, right" Pizza Girl asked

"I still don't get why you have to go all the way to Boston just to shop" Phil sat back in his chair over stuffed  
"Because dear the Ridge doesn't exactly sell what we're looking for" Pizza Girl was gathering their plates  
"Can't you just get it over the web" Phil asked clueless as him and Pizza Girl headed into the kitchen with the dishes. "It's not really something you by site unseen" Pizza Girl looked at Janet and rolled her eyes "What are you looking for" Phil asked clueless

"More importantly am I getting any of it" Eddie was turned towards Janet with a look that she recognized as Eddie being horny.  
"Not unless you're into wearing women's lingerie" Janet took way to much pleasure in saying it and Eddie gave her the 'really' look with scrunched brows. "I wouldn't mind wearing you" Eddie whispered "If you're a good boy, we'll see" Janet said leaning into him. "I have never been nor do I have any intentions of ever being a good boy" Eddie wet his lips "In that case I'll see what I can do" she replied daring him to kiss her but she knew Eddie and the seduction of it was far more pleasing to him than jumping right in.

"Go by the bank and get some money out of my account so you can by yourself something nice" Janet could feel his breathe on her skin when he spoke. "I hardly think their going to let me get anything out of your account" Janet whispered back "They will since your name's on the account to" Eddie replied a grin. _Had to tell her sometime_ Janet was pleased that Eddie had so much trust in her but still a little miffed that he would put her name on his bank account but couldn't let go of his room. "I'm sure Hannah will appreciate that" Janet smirked "Big Cat better not be the only one appreciating this little shopping trip" Eddie said finally giving in and kissing her "He want I promise" she mumbled without ever parting her lips from his

"I've still got a bed up there" Eddie rolled his eye's upwards "Like I need to be reminded" Janet said breaking his hold and leaving the table.

--

Eddie and Phil thoroughly enjoyed the showdown. The girls however spent two hours sick to their stomach's. Pizza Girl spent the night peaking through her fingers that she had firmly plastered to her face.

Eddie knew Janet was upset with him. He figured he took the whole lets get naked conversation a little to far so he kept his arm around her lavishing a little extra affection on her. She kept her head buried in his chest once the fight got underway. He didn't mind, it felt good to have her there besides he could play with her hair, something she never let him do while she was awake. "Baby" Eddie said softly bending his neck down to see her face that was currently firmly pressed into him. "I'm fine" she mumbled into his chest and Eddie looked at Phil with a grin.

"I'll tivo it" Phil said to his Pizza Girl and she wrapped him in a overpowering hug followed with a full on the lips kiss. "Okay, I think we should be going" Eddie followed it up with a kiss to the top of her head. Janet loosened her grip on him "Can you help me for a second, I need to get some stuff from upstairs" Eddie asked her

"Yeah, sure" Janet quickly got off the couch and followed him to his old room. When she walked in Eddie already had everything boxed up. "When did you..." Janet asked stepping into the room "I've been working on it a little here and there" Eddie grinned like the cat that ate the canary.

"Why didn't you tell me" Janet asked him "It's just a bunch of crap, I didn't think it was that big a deal until you flipped out over what to fix for dinner the other night" Eddie said picking at her "Are you trying to piss me off" Janet asked confused "No, well maybe a little.." Eddie confessed wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down on top of him and his still made bed. "It's hot when you're a little creased" he twitched his eye brows at her "Good we'll see if that works both ways" Janet said grabbing one of the two boxes Eddie had sat on the bed and headed downstairs. Eddie grinned all the way home "You want be smiling when you see what I do to your checking account tomorrow" Janet picked at him "As long as you come home with something I can see through, it's all good" Eddie said shutting off the truck when they pulled up.

"I'll get the rest of my stuff while I'm over there tomorrow since I've been banded from the house" Eddie said leaning over to kiss her on the head. "You know my feelings are hurt that I didn't get invited to your little party" Eddie pouted "Sorry dude, you day's with a room full of women and lingerie are over" Janet playfully touched the end of his nose and hopped out of the truck.

It was quite and dark and as Eddie laid there with Janet's naked body pressed against him and her curls sweeping across his arm and chest as he played with one of them he dove into a little pillow talk, what had been the single most important thing for him to avoid before Janet was now something he enjoyed.

"You awake" Janet asked and Eddie could feel her breath against his chest. Suddenly the location of her hand was very noticeable as he felt her fingertips brush across his hip. "How'd you know" he asked still staring at the the ceiling. Janet's eyes were staring at the still flickering candle on the table behind the couch.

"You're playing with my hair" Janet droped a kiss right where she lay of his rib cage but Eddie didn't let go of her hair. "We don't argue" Eddie said phrased more as a inquiry "I hate bickering, I'd rather fight about it or keep my mouth shut" Janet replied sliding her hand up his stomach.

Eddie's body clearly liked the feeling and reacted favorably. Though they were naked, it wasn't a result of making love. Shortly after Janet gave him the key they fell into a comfortable routine of crawling into bed undressed.

"I was there remember" Eddie chuckled "You know that had nothing to do with what I was going to cook" Janet said raising her head up to look at him "I wasn't waiting to see if I changed my mind, I was waiting to see if you changed yours" Eddie whispered "I'm not letting you go anywhere" Janet replied as she parted her lips and gently pressed against his. Eddie engulfed her mouth with his and lazily slipped his tongue in her mouth as he rolled her onto her back and rested his body on top of hers. He knew she loved to feel his weight upon her. Letting his hand slip out from under her he ran it over her side upwards and firmly took her breast into the Palm of his hand in a rolling motion that he knew usualy stimulated her nipples.

She arched into him as he trailed her neck with delicate kisses before working his way to her free breast. Janet pulled her head up forcing Eddie to release her nipple he was so intent on tasting. Janet had never been much of a tease with the exception of a rare few occasions but tonight wasn't one of them.

Eddie was very observant of Janet and her subtleties in the bedroom. Feeling her push against him he let her do what she wanted. He wasn't disappointed as she kissed and licked her way around his chest and chin and neck leaving marks from her sucking. She caressed his body in a manner that left Eddie vulnerable as he allowed Janet to make love to him the way he generally did to her.

When she hooked her legs around his hips he couldn't resist the urge to penetrate her body. But for a split second to gasp from the sensation of her body excepting his; she continued her exporation of Eddie's body with her mouth. The more she kissed and stroked his body the more intense he became.

Soon they were engaged in a controlled but heated union as Eddie involuntarily increased his pressure on her body with every thrust until their bodies were pounding against one another. Janet could feel him tremble and then the warmth and wetness of his release inside of her.

Eddie laid a kiss on her forehead and apologized whispering in her ear. "I'm sorry, I couldn't..." It was the first time he hadn't waited on her and he felt guilty.

He didn't get all of his words out before Janet "shhhhhh" him. The last thrusts he had made felt like Christmas morning to Janet and as long as he was still throbbing inside of her she remained on the edge of that sole quaking release she so desperately wanted.

Eddie moved ever so slightly to look down at her. He knew the second she closed her eye's as she bit her bottom lip where she was at. Her body quivered and she moaned in pleasure as he had hit just the right spot inside of her when he moved. Beginning to gently thrust her through the waves of blinding pleasure she clung to him digging her nails into his back.

As her breathing started to slow so did his thrusting "I love you, Eddie Latekka" Janet whispered "I love you Janet Meadows" he replied and they both managed a lazy smile before pulling apart their sweaty bodies and drifting off to sleep content and Happy. Eddie knew the second her name rolled off the end of his tongue that he wanted to change it.


	21. Poker Night

When Janet got back from her shopping trip she sat several bags down on the bed about the time Eddie came out of the shower wearing only a towel.

"What did you get me" he asked trying to gain access to the bags but Janet stood in front of him blocking his reach by distracting him with a kiss there was something she didn't want him to see and he knew it. "I don't care how much you spent" he smiled taking another swipe at the bags but Janet pushed him away. "What's in there you don't want me to see" he picked at her "Nothing, I just want it to be a surprise is all" Janet cringed "O-kay" Eddie made his way to the bathroom to get dressed and Janet sat the bags on the bench in her room.

--

She was in the kitchen preparing food when she heard Eddie's voice cracking "Janet" she knew instantly he cheated and peaked in the bags. She closed here eyes and took a deep breath. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her "Is there anything you want to talk about" he asked scared to death

"Yeah, we do need to talk about something" she enjoyed his torture and he swallowed hard. "O-kay" he forced the words out

"You should know that I am... starting to get a little annoyed with your inablitly to delay gratification of any kind" Janet knew deep down he was going to peak in the bags and she tuned around to scold him.

"Well if you wanted me to be surprised you way over shot that one" Eddie had know clue what he should be saying and his face clearly showed it.

"It's not for me Eddie, it's for Darcy" Janet was almost ticked by his overly sized release of breath.

"You could have told me instead of just letting me find a pregnancy test, what was I supposed to think" Eddie was trying to come down off of an extremely nerve racking emotional roller coaster

"Serves you right, you shouldn't have looked when I asked you not to" Janet was irritated

"I think I learned my lesson" Eddie laughed but Janet pulled away from him. It was clear she wasn't very happy. "What's wrong" he asked clueless

"Nothing, It just sucks to know how you would feel about being stuck with me" Janet continued to move about the kitchen

"What are you talking about" Eddie asked beginning to become angry about her snippy attitude

"For Darcy's sake, maybe Ickey will be more of a man about it than you are" Janet all but slammed the bowl she was holding down on the counter beside Eddie.

"Time out, what's the real problem" Eddie grabed her arm and made her stand still in front of him.

"You say you can handle the consequences of being in this relationship but can you, if it really came down to it can you honestly say you wouldn't feel trapped" she asked

"I can with 100 percent complete honesty that I could never feel trapped in a relationship with you, even if something unexpected happened...like getting pregnant(Eddie swallowed hard)...I would love you just as much and I would be happy to see it through" Eddie spilled a little more than he necessarily wanted to chew but she needed to hear it and he could work out his own adolescent fears in private. Janet kissed him and went back to getting ready for the party.

"So, does Ickey know" Eddie asked about the time Darcy walked through the kitchen door.

"You told him" Darcy was upset

"No, somebody just doesn't understand that no peaking means NO PEAKING" Janet stated snatching the bag of chips from him.

"I want say anything" Eddie excused his self with a slap on Janet's bottom and went to put his shoes on. He occupied his self in the yard for a while knowing Darcy and Janet were busy finding out if she was indeed pregnant with David Eichorn's baby.

He was changing the porch light and working on a few minor things on Janet's well planned honey do list when the other ladies arived. They all ragged him on thier way inside.

--

Eddie stuck his head inside the door and asked Janet to come help him for a second. She quickly went to ensure he manged to get the new house numbers straight. She made him adjust one and while he was he asked her "So"

"Now's not the time, everyone is watching us through the window" Janet pretended to be involved with the leveling of the numbers. He just had to show out and leave her with a kiss she wouldn't soon forget. Still embraced tightly and their lips pressed together he mumbled again "Is she"

"You can't tell him" Janet ordered "He's going to be in shock and probably act the same way I did" Eddie informed her "Then figure out a way to keep that from happening with out telling him his going to be a daddy"

"Ohh, well that should be a piece of cake" Eddie gave her another peck and headed to the truck

--

Aubrey had pulled the blind fold off of Hannah once they made it into Janet's living Room. She wasn't entirely shocked that something of that nature would happen after all she was about to get married and the girls of Knight's Ridge new how to have fun.

Hannah was happy to see her co-worker and current friend of Ronnie, Carley came. She was young, still in training and worked part time doing an internship at the Vet Hannah worked for. Hannah had manged to talk Ronnie into a blind date at Sully's and it worked out well, they had gone out several more times. To every ones knowledge they were more on the friendship level than anything else.

About an hour into the gathering. Janet answered the knock at the door thinking it was Eddie trying to sneak back in. What she found was a Fireman that clearly wanted to start a few fires as opposed to putting them out. Janet tried to inform him he had the wrong house but Aubrey and Pizza Girl barged the door, guilty of pulling that alarm.

--

Once the flames had died down, Hannah gathered her loot and went home the girls were helping Janet clean away the mess. "You know if the guy's find out their going to want one of their own" Pizza Girl laughed

"When one of them decides to get married, then they can have one" Darcy laughed forcibly

"I think we're probably safe on that one" Janet mumbled

"You and Eddie haven't talked about getting married" Carley asked

"I don't think I've ever heard Eddie say the word wife or husband for that matter" Janet didn't seem to be concerned as she straightened the pillows

"I just thought...it's just that you and Eddie seem so" Carley stumbled on her words

"We're okay" Janet smiled but now the wheels were turning faster than ever

"Hey I have an idea" she added and the girls piled around

--

"So I wonder what the girls are doing" Owen asked and the guy's threw food at him. He was quickly informed that girl talk wasn't allowed. But they couldn't avoid the subject even if they had tried.

"How are things with Carley" Owen asked "She's hot" he added "She's alright" Ronnie didn't seem all that interested "What is wrong with you" Ickey asked "Nothing, I just don't feel the need to talk about it is all" Ronnie added "That's because they never do any talking, because their to busy..." Ronnie shot Nick a look "Sorry dude, but the walls are paper thin" Nick laughed "Tell me about it, listening to you two last night I almost hung myself" Ronnie recounted the noises "We didn't do anything last night" Nick was putting the pieces together. "Sure you did, who else would..." They both shuttered at the idea of the Commander and Leslie having sex as Eddie raked the pot towards him self

"How's living with Pizza Girl" Nick asked as Owen delt the cards and Eddie stacked his chips "Loud and wonderful in every conceivable way" Phil answered

"Speaking of conceivable, do you realize that we are almost thirty and there's only been one unplanned kid" Eddie sorted his cards then laid two of them down and turned up his beer. "Actually Kaitlin was a surprise" Owen added

"What are you getting at" Nick asked curious "Nothing, it's just I figure the odds are stacked against us and sooner or later it's bound to happen to one of us" The guy's listened intently

"You know there are ways to prevent that from happening, right" Ronnie asked

"Yeah but nothings a 100 percent and besides if we think like that, we would probably end up saying something stupid and insensitive if it did, seriously were not childern anymore, even Ronnie's in a relationship whether he wants to admit it or not" Eddie purposely avoided all eye contact with Ickey.

"Eddie is Janet pregnant" Phil asked "No, I was just thinking" he replied "Maybe you should stop" Ickey suggested

"Speaking of Janet, things seem to be working out pretty good in the Meadows/Latekka household" Owen was being cunning

"They are but it's not going to be the Meadows/Latekka household for long" The guy's were confused as Eddie threw more chips into the center of the table "Whose household is it going to be" Phil inquired "The Latekka/Latekka household if she say's yes" Eddie knew they would be caught off guard if he dropped that bomb on them.

"You're planning on asking Janet to marry you" Nick asked clearly in denial. "Yep, next weekend when we go up to Providence to see her grandparents, so keep your big mouths shut would ya" They all agreed to put it in the vault so to speak.

"Their here" there was a knock at the door and they unamimously volunteered Ronnie to shoe them away since he didn't have an overly strong attachment to any of them, they didn't know Carley was with them.


	22. Poker Night part 2

The girls crept up the steps of 32 Gelson and Read the "NO GIRLS ALLOWED SIGN" but knocked anyway. Ronnie answered "I'm sorry I can't let you in, we have a sign" Ronnie pointed to it and closed the door back. Then opened it again slightly and peaked out of it "They got you too" he said to Carley then slammed the door shut again. Ronnie reported his downfall to the guy's then suffered through their questions about his relationship with Carley.

The next knock Phil answered "I live here" Pizza Girl demanded "Not tonight you don't, you can have Eddie's side of the bed, I'm sure Janet want mind" and he abruptly closed the door and Pizza Girl huffed.

The third time Eddie answered "Ladies, I know your having a hard time understanding why we can't let you in, it's not that we don't want to, because trust me I'm having trouble understanding it at the moment my self" Janet ran her hands up his chest "but we have to follow the rules"

"Where are these rules written" Pizza Girl demanded

"On the... hey that's stealing" Eddie was pointing at a now sign less door "It's my door, now" she again stated

"We want get in the way...I promise" Janet stood on her tip toes and whispered something into his ear and he grinned

"Yeah, Do I get to do it on right here while they watch" Eddie knitted his eyebrows and the girls protested

"I'll make you a deal, if you let us in I'll do it and the neighbors can watch" Janet pulled him by the shirt out of the door he was so carefully blocking and onto the porch.

"I'll give you ten seconds to get inside before I take you up on that offer" Eddie used his lowest and deepest voice as he started to count to ten, each number daring her.

"One" he stepped closer

"Two" he ran his hand down her arm

"Three" she looked him dead in the eye and the girls were waiting to see who chickened out first as Eddie backed her into the porch column

"Four" he brushed her cheek

"Five" his finger ran a path down her cheek to her neck

"Six" he continued to drift down her chest

"Seven" he popped open her top button. He was really quite the expert at that. "You two aren't going to really" Allison couldn't believe what she was watching

"Eight" He kissed her collar bone "They wouldn't" Pizza Girl added

"Nine" he worked his way up her neck and stopped as their foreheads were pressed against each other. "You're running out of time" he whispered

"Okay, really people can see from here" they still couldn't believe what they were witnessing

"Ten" Janet finished the count for him and their mouths crashed into each others. Deep and heavy. The girls decided after a few minutes that they were seriously going to do what ever it was Janet whispered in his ear. They slid around them and into the door.

--

"Hey, Hey" Nick protested as Aubrey took his beer

"I knew we shouldn't have let Eddie go, especially since he's going to..." Phil chimed in as Pizza Girl started to shuffle the cards. Phil caught his self "going to what" the girls asked not really catching on until they saw the looks on the guy's faces ad they started to mumble out lame excuses.

"Sweetie, if Eddie was going to do something stupid that might upset Janet you would talk him out of it right" Pizza Girl batted her eyes and Phil caved "He's going to ask her to marry him" The guy's quickly chastised Phil for his weakness. Then made the giggly girls swear to keep their gossiping traps shut.

Darcy remained fairly quite but did take a seat on Ickey lap when he offered. She turned down a beer but opted for water and Ickey thought it was strange.

"You okay" he asked "Yeah, why" Ickey shook the feeling off

--

"Where is Eddie" Ronnie asked

"On the porch with Janet" Carley smiled

"This is exactly why this was supposed to be a girls free zone, so we didn't have to talk" Owen put his hands up in quote unquote gesture

"Ohh, their not talking" leaned over Owen's shoulder and propped her arms on them. The girls had officially taken over the poker game.

"Then what are they doing, holding hands" Ickey asked laughing

"Their holding something alright" Aubrey giggled as Nick was handing her a beer. "We're not as gullible as Eddie" Nick told her "Fine, see for yourself then" she shrugged her shoulders.

The guys quickly got up and made their way to the window. Darcy hesitated getting up and Ickey knew something was wrong. "What's the matter" he asked as the guy's watched through the window only managing to get a small peak from where they were standing.

--

"How far are you going to let me take this" Eddie asked unbuttoning another button. "As far as your willing to go with the morons watching through the window." She replied pulling his shirt over his head.

"Their actually taking their clothes off." Ronnie reported

"You know I have know problem with other people knowing we have sex but as for the specifics I would like to keep them to my self" Eddie replied to into it to really stop.

"We could go upstairs" Janet suggested

"Dude, they just..." Pizza Girl pulled the blinds shut and called them perverts by the time they got the blinds back up Eddie and Janet were gone.

"They'll be out side the door" Eddie kissed her chest

"That leaves the truck" Janet suggested already panting

"I have a better idea" Eddie grabbed her by the hand a lead her around the back of the house

--

"Come with me to get another beer" Ickey lead her to the kitchen and asked her if she was okay.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with me just different but you may not feel the same way" she spoke softly sitting in a chair with Ickey knelt in front of her.

"Darcy, you can tell me... I'll understand even if you're trying to break up with me I want you to know that I love you and I want us to work but I want push you if you ask me to back off" Ickey didn't want to let go of her for anything and his heart nearly broke when she started to cry.

"I can't stand to see you cry" he held her face and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and told him she loved him to. They stayed in suspeneded time for several moments before Ickey spoke again "Tell me whatever it is you're so scared of" She squeezed him tighter.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered and Ickey actually started to cry and she was even more worried until he kissed her and when he pulled back he was smiling from ear to ear, then he kissed her again. "You mean a there's a little me in there right now" Ickey asked looking down at her stomach "I'm going to schedule an appointment for next week but my my figuring little Ickey's been there about five weeks" they both managed an awkward laugh as Janet and Eddie strolled in through the back door.

Ickey immediately stood to face them but didn't say a word. "Are you okay" Janet asked Darcy and she managed a smile as she wiped her eyes "Yeah, I am" she answered and Ickey stood beside her and took her hand. She stood and Janet hugged her. It didn't take long for Ickey to figure out they already knew given Eddie's speech and his current grin as he stood behind Janet with his hands on her shoulders.

"congratulations, man" Eddie hugged his friend hard and patted his back "Just so you know I'm not changing diapers" Eddie laughed breaking their hug then hugged Darcy. Janet hugged Ickey.

"If you don't mind I would like to keep it between us for a while" Darcy asked Ickey "You want to go home" he asked already turning into an over protective statue . Janet and Eddie made their way to join the group and give them some privacy. Darcy decided she just wanted to hang out and forget about the emotional stress she had been so focused on for a little while and Ickey reluctantly agreed.

--

"So where did you two sneak off to" Nick asked as Eddie took his seat and pulled Janet into his lap.

"I don't kiss and tell" Eddie laughed picking his beer back up and grinning at Janet while he took a sip "You mean you don't kiss and tell anymore" Owen blurted

"Neither do any of you morons" Eddie retorted as Ickey and Darcey made it back into the room

"What did I miss" Ickey asked holding Darcy tightly

"Eddie doesn't kiss and tell" Janet smirked

"Seeing how you two have a fondness for public places, he doesn't have to" Ickey laughed

"Shut up Ickey" Eddie ordered

"It's okay, we're not the only ones who've spent a little quality time at Sully's" Janet informed Eddie "Are we the only ones who remembered to get the tapes" Eddie replied scanning faces for the guilty party.

"Baby Bro you got something you want to share with us" Eddie asked a squirming Ronnie. "There were camera's" Ronnie swallowed hard "Don't worry Janet gave me the tape" Carley replied "Do I get to see it" Ronnie asked reluctantly and the guy's busted out laughing

"So how much do you ladies talk" Ickey asked

"Enough" Darcy replied and the girls giggled letting on that their secrets in the bedroom weren't all that secret.

--

Ronnie was still hinting around about the tape and Owen decided it was time for him and Allison to leave, the sitter would be ready to leave soon plus he wanted to see what Allison might have bought on their little shopping trip, the guy's called him on it.

The girls again took over the game and started to deal the cards. "Why don't we up the stakes" Janet suggested "I think my stakes have been raised enough" Eddie retorted "Later, big boy you chickened out not me" Janet started dealing the cards from Eddie's lap.

_Eddie tugged her around the corner of the house and they managed to stop their selves after nearly undressing. It wouldn't be very lady like for Janet to hike her leg up and screw right there in the back yard while their friends were waiting for them to finish. Eddie couldn't allow that to happen no matter how much he wanted to take her right there or how willing she was much to his surprise._

_"_What kind of stakes are we talking about" Phil inquired

"Couples Strip poker" Darcey answered in a noticeably more relaxed mood now that she knew Ickey loved her and wasn't completely freaked out about her being pregnant. "Might as well have fun while I still can" she quietly whispered to Ickey

"There's no way I going to let you take your clothes off in front of the them" Phil informed Pizza Girl. "Your not going to let me" Pizza Girl retorted snapping her head around.

"Hell no, and neither am I" Eddie looked at Janet. Nick and Ickey didn't say anything but Aubrey and Darcy could read the look.

"No need to get your knickers twisted...we're not going to be the ones getting naked" Janet kissed him quickly and started to deal the cards.

--

An hour later the guy's had managed to put as much room between them as possible and were using the ladies to block the unmentionables. Eddie was the only one who still remained in his boxers but it was time to loose them. He wanted to fold but he had a winning hand and was duking it out with Nick betting every thing he had. Aubrey and Janet booth donated their shoes and anything else the guy's were willing to let them to deepen the pot.

"I'm not letting her take anything else off, so I'm calling" Eddie won and the girls immedialtly carried out the last of their plan.

"Where are you going" Phil asked Pizza Girl as she got up "To the kitchen" all of the girls followed leaving the guy's extremely uncomfortable as the door bell rang.

"They hollered for the women but the cop had already stepped through the door and Phil used the remote to turn the stereo down.

"I got a call from stating that there was a noise disturbance" The young lady cop stood solid

"This is defiantly disturbing" she noted the table full of naked men.

"It's not what you think, we had women in our laps" Ronnie added not helping the situation.

"O-kay" the lady cop looked at them strange

"Janet" Eddie screamed and the ladies came waltzing in "When did you all take your clothes off" Janet asked leaving the guy's completely embarrassed as they scrambled for their pants . The girls talked to the cop in the other room while the guy's got dressed wanting to bolt for the door but sucked it up and made it into the living room as the cop headed to the door.

She turned around just short of it "one more thing before I go" she told them and the girls hit the music as she started to strip. Again they looked like they wanted to bolt for the door since their counter parts were standing in the same room. They quickly figured out the girls were responsible. Eddie was sitting in the chair as the lady put her leg on the arm of the chair he asked Janet whom was standing behind him "Why" extremely shocked but even though he was looking at Janet he was taking peaks at the half naked lady"We had a fireman, might as well let you have a cop" she kissed his neck and went to leave but he insisted she stay. They all did.

The girls weren't stupid and had request she actually keep her bra and panties on, keep it mild so to say. "Are we going to regret this later" Ickey asked Darcy thinking he should have left the room immediately "No, enjoy it's the last one you'll get to see for a long time"

"If we watch will we stand any chance we when get home" Nick asked Aubrey

"Good grief, you're a bunch of babies" Janet and the other girls left the room so the guy's wouldn't be so uneasy.

"Owen's gonna be sore when I tell him about this tomorrow" Nick exclaimed

After a few minutes they looked around at each other but they didn't see just best friends having fun. They saw a man about to purpose, one about to become a daddy, one starting over and another just starting out.

When the girls made it back into the living room they were surprised to see her putting her clothes back on. "You better hold on tight, if you don't someone else will" the woman winked at the girls and made her way out of the door.

Ronnie had barely drank a sip and drove eto her house and stayed the night.

"You ready to go" Ickey asked Darcy and she simply nodded not sure where home was for them "Come on , we'll drop you off" Ickey offered to Aubrey and Nick.

"What do you say, one more time" Eddie asked Janet and they headed upstairs to his empty room both strangering.


	23. You thinking what I'm thinking

"What the hell are you doing" Darcey asked Ickey when he started poking around on her belly.

"Looking"

"Could you look at something other than me, I'm not a science experiment" Darcey rolled over taking the covers with her.

"Did I hurt you" Ickey asked confused

"No" she wasn't being rude just short and to the point trying to sleep

"Are you mad at me"

"No"

Ickey tried to kiss her but she pulled away from him.

"What's wrong"

"Nothing"

"You did tell me that you were pregnant, I didn't dream that right"

"yes I'm pregnant and no you didn't dream it" Darcey flipped the covers off of her head to look at him briefly than pulled them right back up

"So I don't have to worry about getting you pregnant anymore...cool...hey you know ..." Ickey just kept on talking

"Ickey, I don't care about colors,names,houses,bottles I just want to sleep"

"What do you mean you don't care, it's my baby and I want it so we're keeping the baby" Ickey was upset

Darcey finally sat up in the bed "I don't mean I don't care at all...but right now I need to sleep so will you please be quiet...we'll talk about it when I get up" Ickey kissed her on the forehead

"When"

"Does it matter"

"I could fix you something to eat, like those eggs with that sauce..."

Darcey pushed him over and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Ickey sat dazed on the bed until she returned.

"No food, just sleep...go hang with the guy's I probably want get up until like two or three anyway "

--

"I'm up" Eddie called back to the knocking on the door

"Hey, Phil's making pancakes..they'll be ready in about twenty" Pizza Girl told Eddie through the door.

"Good, I'm starving" Janet said as she started to stir and stretch

"Me too" Eddie replied slipping on top of her.

"Eddie your freezing me" Janet tried to pull the covers up and Eddie relented and pulled them over his back

--

"They up yet" Phil asked Pizza Girl when she came into the kitchen

"Yeah" she replied

--

"I'm not having sex with you until we both take a shower, you smell like boos" Janet informed him

"Didn't stop you last night"

"We were drunk and watched strippers, I think we would have done it in the yard" Janet laughed at him

"We sent our stripper packing"

"You're all idiots, too" Janet laughed at him again

"I'm not so dumb that I don't know that you weren't that hot because of me..."

"Are you accusing me of getting off on another man" Janet asked

"No, I'm accusing you of getting horny off another man and getting off on me" Eddie leaned down and kissed her

"Like you didn't do the same"

"I didn't...I got horny off of you getting horny enough off of him to try to get me horny off of her so I wouldn't notice how horny you really were"

Janet just laid there trying to understand what he just said.

"Don't hurt that pretty head of yours, it was hot" Eddie slid out from under the covers and to the edge of the bed to pull his jeans on. He was use to functioning with a hangover, Janet was a bit slower.

"So you got turned on because I was turned on by another man" Janet asked not believing it as she sat up in the bed and pulled her knees to her chest still draped in the sheet

"Hell yeah" Eddie admitted putting his shoes on

"Just as long as you aren't thinking about him while we're doing it" he added

"Just so you know, I don't feel the same way about it"

"I didn't expect you to be okay with me doing it"

"You've thought about other women while you were making love to me" Janet asked

"No, I've been turned on a few times before we did, but as far the other goes I've actually thought about you while having sex with other women"

"Before us" he quickly added

"Really, who" Janet asked

--

"What's taking them so long" Phil asked Pizza Girl

"Did you seriously just ask that"

--

Aubrey laid in her mostly asleep state as Nick kissed her neck, her breast, her belly button and downward causing her to arch her back as she moaned in pleasure, loudly until she released and Nick peaked out from under the covers.

"Good morning" he grinned at her

"Good morning indeed" Aubrey replied as Nick got out of the bed

"Where are you going" she asked

"I need to check on the Commander"

"You don't want to..." Aubrey was confused as to why Nick didn't want to have sex

"Nahh, I'm good" he replied digging around for his clothes

"Thank you" Aubrey said unsure of what was really going on

"Your welcome" Nick commented "See you tonight" he leaned down and kissed her by

--

"I was beginning to think the pancakes were going to be cold by the time you got around to getting down here to eat them" Phil picked at Eddie

"Some body's got a headache" Eddie commented pouring Janet a cup of coffee. Pizza Girl and Janet were at the table.

Phil picked up the bottle of aspirin Pizza Girl left on the counter and tossed it to Eddie. "So how was it being back in your old bed" Phil asked

"It was fun but I like my new one better"

"So you're really going to do it" Phil grinned at Eddie

"I'm really really going to do it" Eddie replied

--

"Ronnie"..."Ronnie"...Carley shook him..."Ronnie, wake up"... she pushed against his chest where had fallen asleep nearly on top of her.

"I'm up" He replied wiping at his face trying to wake up

"I know you are, you're poking me" Carley laughed at him

"Sorry" Ronnie blushed and raised off of her slightly

"You don't have to be" she ran her fingers up and down Ronnie's arm

--

Eddie and changed clothes just as Janet was getting into the shower. Eddie had half a mind to strip again and join her but the door bell rang.

"You said something stupid, didn't you" Eddie looked at a clearly upset Ickey

"Come on, lets figure it out" They had barely made it to the couch when the door bell rang again

"What did you do" Eddie asked Nick

"Got a second" Nick asked and joined Ickey on the couch.

"What goes on fellas" Eddie asked

"Darcey doesn't want anything to do with me now that..." he stopped mid sentence Eddie knew what he was talking about

"Where's she at right now" Eddie asked

"Hibernating in my bed, that she kicked me out of" Ickey mumbled

"Maybe she just needs rest because she's working really hard" Eddie tried to explain speaking slowly hoping Ickey would catch on

The door bell rang again and this time it was Ronnie. "What did you do"

"A lot actually" Ronnie answered

"Their on the couch" Eddie answered about the time he heard Janet scream for him.

--

"She went back in there"

"What did you morons do" Eddie asked on his way in the bedroom

--

"What's wrong" Eddie asked Janet who was now getting dressed

"Nothing, I just didn't expect Nick and Ickey to be sitting in my living room and it scared the crap out of me"

"I'm sorry I should have come to tell you they were here"

"At least I was covered up" Janet replied taking it rather well

"Sweetie, this isn't exactly covered up" Eddie said picking up the towel

"It's a hell of a lot more than I was about to be wearing when I went in there to find you" Janet replied playfully

"They'll be gone in two minutes"

"Don't bother, I lost the mood" Janet kissed him

"Come on I think Ickey would fare better talking to you than me" Eddie hated the way she felt uncomfortable in her own house when the guy's came over.

Eddie lead Janet to the couch by the hand and she sat in his lap.

--

"I'm not all that surprised to see Nick and Ronnie but why aren't you home with Darcy" Janet asked

"Darcy is sleeping and doesn't want anything to do with Ickey" Eddie informed her and Janet laughed

"Wait a minute why aren't you surprised we're here" Nick asked

"Why are you laughing" Ickey asked

"Come on, I'll walk you out" Janet said to Ickey and he followed her out onto the porch

--

"What's up with that" Nick asked Eddie

"I would be more concerned with my own problems if I were you"

"What problems do you have" Ronnie asked his brother sarcastically

"You" Nick barked before he could stop himself

"She told you" Ronnie said simply

"What did she tell you" Nick asked

"It was a mistake Nick, I wasn't thinking blame me if you want but don't be mad at Aubrey"

"Tell me you didn't sleep with your own brothers girlfriend, Ronnie" Eddie was just as irate as when he found out about Ickey and Allison

--

"What happened" Janet asked Ickey

"She doesn't act all that excited about the baby, she ain't even talking about it..last night she went to sleep two minutes after we got home and this morning all she wanted was for me to shut up about it"

"She's probably just tired Ickey, she's sleeping for two" Janet grinned

"She sure ain't eating for two, hell she ain't eating for one, I offered to make her egss this morning and she threw up, I know I ain't know Gordan Ramsey but I think I can handle eggs"

"I'm sure Darcy likes your eggs just fine, the baby on the other hand might be a tad bit pickier" Janet laughed

"I don't know what to expect, I ain't never knocked a woman up before"

"To start with don't say that to Darcey"

"It's not the most romantic thing to hear, is it"

"Look, just listen to her and what she needs...as much as your heads spinning her is ten times worse"

"I guess your right"

"Go to the doctor with her and talk to him, then actually pick up a book and read it...find out what's going on with her that way you don't have to wonder" Janet suggested

"This ain't going to be no piece of cake is it" Ickey asked

"Nope, I'm afraid not Ickey but I know you and you're a good guy...you'll take care of her"

--

"No, I didn't sleep with her...it was one kiss that's all I swear"

"You kissed her" Nick belted out

"Actually she kissed me...but it was my fault"

"You left again and I didn't know you were coming back so when I told her she kissed me" Ronnie added

"When you told her what, exactly" Nick asked

"You know"

"No, I don't know"

"I told her that I loved her" Ronnie said hesitantly cringing

"You told my girlfriend that you love her" Nick was pissed

"I'm sorry but I was upset because we just found out about Dad and she made me my happy sandwich and I guess I got a little carried away..."

"Ya think" Eddie added

"It would have never happened if he hadn't left us..." Ronnie said to Eddie in his defense

"Do you" Nick asked harshly

"No, I'm kind of into Carley which brings me to the reason I'm here" Ronnie acted like it wasn't a big deal

"We'll talk later" Nick stood up and left after giving his brother a evil look. Eddie knew Nick wasn't going to handle it well

--

"Seriously, you don't do you" Eddie asked

"It doesn't matter anyway I need some help, Carley's a very willing participant but I'm afraid that if it keeps being so easy I'm not going to find it very interesting" Ronnie said nervously

"Have you ever thought that maybe your the one that's to willing" Eddie asked Ronnie and began to explain a few things to him trying to help him out.

--

"Finally, their gone" Janet hugged Eddie

"Everything okay with Ickey and Darcey" Eddie asked Janet

"Yeah, he's just about to pee his pants is all" the both laughed walking back inside their house.

They sat on the couch for a while and Eddie flipped through the channels unable to find any thing to watch he turned the tv off and looked over at Janet with a grin.

"You thinking what I'm thinking" Janet asked him

"I hope so or else one of us is going to be very disappointed" Eddie replied and they raced to the bed.


	24. I did no such a thing

"I made reservation's for next weekend" Eddie whispered to Janet who was snuggled in the bed with him. Both about to drift off into the nap they raced to the bed for.

"Ohhh, I forgot to tell you last night, grands called their having some kind of big celebration at the retirement home this weekend and we wouldn't get to see them very much so she asked if we could wait" Janet's voice was groggy as she burred deeper into Eddie's chest.

_Son of a Bitch! Now what am I going to do._

Eddie thought for a minute and decided it was still doable, maybe even better than he had originally thought. At least there wouldn't be any interruptions.

"We could still go" Eddie suggested

"I think a nice private weekend for two, might do us some good" Eddie rubbed her back

"You're willing to drive all the way to Rhode Island just so we can have sex" Janet giggled

"I'm willing to drive all the way to Calaforina if it means we can have sex but that's not what I meant"

"I know...Janet said lovingly...and it sounds wonderful" She pressed her lips to his for a sweet thank you.

--

"Hey, you're up" Ickey answered his phone

"Not by my choice" Darcey replied irritated

"Did you get sick again"

"You could say that" she replied sarcasticly

"I'm about two blocks away" Ickey answered

"Yeah well I'm fixing to be" Darcey said before she hung up. Ickey knew this wasn't going to be good.

--

Janet lips slipped from Eddie's and he took them back. He was doing his best to push her into the mood again by rubbing her back, kissing her neck and all the little things that drove her nuts like rubbing his foot against hers.

"you still want that nap" Eddie asked

"what do you think" Janet figured she stood a 50/50 going that route of still getting her nap, because she couldn't quite find it in herself to tell him no when he was being like that.

"I think you don't realize I know what you're doing every time you ask me that" Eddie was kissing every finger then her wrist

"and you don't think you were doing the same thing" Janet asked as she kissed back on his chin and neck.

"I think there will be plenty of time for taking a nap, in another hour or so" Eddie whispered kissing her just behind the ear.

--

"Do you plan on putting any clothes on today or do you prefer to walk around like a tramp" Ickey's mother said after she burst into his apartment and started cleaning.

"Excuse me" Darcy wasn't in the mood for it as she hung up the phone with Ickey after being woke up by her throwing her bra and panties on the bed at her

"There's no excuse for it" she replied

"I'm going to be..." Darcey ran to the bathroom clutching the sheet around her as Ickey's mother cleared his beer cans from the counter shaking her head. She hadn't a clue that they were all Ickey's.

All Daccey wanted to do was lay back down in the bed but Ms. Eichorne was already stripping the bottom sheet to put on fresh ones.

"You don't have to do that" Darcey insisted

"Someone's got to take care of him, other than what you seem to be doing for him" Darcey saw red

"Whatever" Darcey didn't have it in her to argue

"I just keep praying that one day my little David will meet an honest woman who truly loves him " She clearly didn't like Darcey as she pulled at the pair of Jeans Darcey was sitting on top of on the couch.

"Where is David"

"Ickey's on his way home"

"Then you better hurry so you can get out of here before he gets back, most of his friends take the hint faster than you"

"His or yours" Darcey mumbled

"He left you alone in the bed didn't he" His mom added about the time Darcey ran for the bathroom again.

--

"Baby" Janet called

"Yeah" Eddie was already half asleep after their rather energetic round of making love

"You can't go to sleep yet" Janet whispered running her finger over the edge of his ear

"But I thought you...didn't you" Eddie was pretty sure she climaxed or he wouldn't have snuggled in for that nap

"I did...but you said an hour...you've still got fifteen minutes" Janet laughed at him

"That's your fault...you should have played a little harder to get"

"Really"

"Really, like this nap I can't seem to get" Janet finally gave in and they were both asleep in minutes

--

"Where is she" Ickey knew the second he got out of his truck his mother was in his apartment

She just pointed to the bathroom never stopping her cleaning and straightening. Ickey headed straight for Darcey. She was still wrapped in a sheet sitting on the side of the tub having just thrown up and flushed the toilet.

"You alright" Ickey asked and Darcey just looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Stupid question...Can I help" he rephrased

"Clothes, so your mother will stop calling me a whore" Darcey managed a slight smile and Ickey headed to get her something to put on.

"Tell me you didn't call her a whore" Ickey asked his mother with a bitten tongue

"I did no such a thing...I may have called her a tramp but I never said she was a whore" she replied with a long pause in between

Ickey went straight to his dresser and got her lounge pants and favorite baby tee that she always kept there. His mother wasn't pleased that she was residing in his dresser along with his bed.

"Where are you going, I want to talk to you" she insisted

"Ohhh, we're going to talk alright" Ickey replied opening the bathroom door. Darcey changed and he headed to deal with his mother.

"What" his mother asked as Ickey stood watching her wash the dishes with his hands on his hips

"What are you doing" Iceky asked

"Cleaning this pig sty you call an apartment" she answered

"We got this" Ickey took the dish towel away from her

"We, David your not serious"

"Me and Darce...I ain't no rocket scientist but I'm pretty sure it's serious"

"I swear these women now day's will do just about anything in the bed to get what they want...back in my day women had class they didn't lay around all day undressed in some man's bed waiting for them to get home"

"I love Darce so you can't treat her like she's a stain on that ugly ass rug you keep in the living room"

"I have you know I am very aware of how hideous that rug is, but your father bought that for his mistress so when I found out how bad she wanted it, I fought tooth and nail to get it in the divorce and it's been right there every day since"

"That's just messed up" Ickey replied

"It makes perfect since to me, I wouldn't let another woman stand in my way either, now you can walk all over her any time you want" Darcey said to Ms. Eichorne getting her point across

"Do you want to lay back down" Ickey asked even though his mother protested about just making the bed.

"Actually I think I need to eat something"

"Are you going to throw up again if I tell you what's in the bag" Ickey asked and Darcey curled up on the couch

"Bagles, They smell pretty good, toasted with Jelly" she suggested to Ickey whom was more than happy to oblige.

"David you best not have driven home drunk" his mom barked

"I didn't, Darcey drove"

"How is that any better she hasn't stopped throwing up yet" His mom asked shoulder deep into cleaning out the Refrigerator.

Ickey and Darcey just barely had time to look at each other before his mom pulled her head from the interior of the fridge and glared at the two of them who were now standing on opposite sides of the counter with mischievous grins upon their faces.

"You know what, I've got that... why don't you go home put your feet up and watch your stories" Ickey was leading her to the door.

"David" his mom called

"Come on your favorite ones about to start, and I know you'll never forgive your self if you miss Beth and Dexter getting married" Ickey tried harder to get her out of the door

"It's Beth and Prescott, but I'm more interested in what going on with you right now"

"We'll never drink and drive again, okay..happy" Ickey was doing his best

"I might be inclinded to believe that if you hadn't knocked her up"

"Okay that's it you've got to go"

"I didn't knock Darce up, so go back inside, call all of your friends and make their lives miserable, mines officially off limits" Ickey pushed her the last step out and shut the door.

--

"Hey, has Nick been by" Aubrey asked the Commander when she stopped by

"He called this morning, said he had to run to NYC for a couple of days to take care of a few things...he didn't tell you" The Commander asked

"I guess I was just hoping to catch him before he left, I'll talk to him when he gets back...no big deal" Aubrey hung up the phone then immediatly dialed another number.

--

"What's wrong with you" Robert asked when Ronnie came back home in a rather chipper mood as usual

"Have you seen Nick"

"He's gone back to NYC for a few day's said he had some business to take care of"

"Did he say anything to you about me" Ronnie asked reluctantly

"Why do I get the feeling some thing's going on" Robert asked

"What makes you say that" Ronnie was prying

"First Aubs calls and doesn't have a clue that he's gone then you, SIT tell me what's going on with my children" The Commander ordered

Ronnie filled him in on the whole situation. His dad was actually pretty helpful in giving sound advise. Then he called Nick to talk to him, his dad was probably the only person in the world he would answer his phone for.

--

"She's not stupid Ickey, she's going to figure it out sooner or later and when she does she's going to tell half the town before we get to" Darcey said immediately after Ickey closed the door.

He turned right back around and opened it. She hadn't even had time to walk off yet.

"Wait" she turned around

"You lied to me" she said

"I did no such a thing...I may of said I didn't knock her up but I never said she wasn't pregnant" Ickey was grinning using his mothers on words against her

"So, it's not yours"

"Of course it's mine"

"So I'm going to be a grandmother" she was all excited hugging him then Darcey. Darcey's gut reaction was to run as far away from her as she could after all she just called her a tramp a few minutes before

"I have to call Linda, she's going to be so jealous, her son's gay...oh and that ol' bitty Grace she's got like five...her daughter's a tramp you know"

"So when's the wedding" she asked Darcey

"Ickey" Darcey called like she was frightened

"We just found out last night, so you can't tell anyone...that includes Greta at the beauty shop"

"I want I promise" She said suspiciously

"I mean it if you do, I'm going to move to Canada and you'll never see your only grandchild" Ickey warned her on the her way out.

--

"How long do you think she'll keep her mouth shut" Darcey asked

"Ohh, she's on the phone with Aunt Rose right now" They both laughed

Darcey sat with her back on the arm of the couch and her feet stretched out into Ickey's lap on the other end nibbling at her bagel.

"Darce, we gotta talk about it, I ain't got a clue how this works" Ickey said rubbing her lower leg

"ohh, it's easy really...when a man and a woman have sex and he ejaculates inside of her vagina and all his little swimmers head for the light until one finally makes it to the egg..." she continued on

"Darce" Ickey said leaning over and scooting beside her on the couch

"Ickey" she replied

"That kinda turned me on"

"So"

"So, it's a good thing you're already pregnant otherwise you would be in about thirty seconds" Ickey crawled on top of her and they both had the hottest sex of their lives.

--

Eddie and Janet slept most of the afternoon and when Eddie woke up he was hungry but not for anything he found in the kitchen. What he wanted was lying against him completely naked under the sheet. Janet knew what his roaming hands were up to.

He was trying to entice her into a little foreplay. She loved waking up like that. Eddies hands pulling at her hip as his pressed his hot hardened penis against her bottom, then the way his hand always slid up her side and just under her breast close enough to turn her on but not so close that he couldn't still claim it wasn't an accident. She was going to give him a dose of his own medicine, play hard to get.

--

Nick had been in NYC for all of twenty minutes when he decided to head back and make things right with Aubrey. Running wasn't going to work this time.

Ronnie skipped calling Carley for his nightly marathon and turned off his phone. He spent the evening watching the T.V. with his dad, wondering how many he would have left.

Aubrey packed a small bag and left to find Nick. She had to tell him..to explain to him that she loved him not Ronnie.

Pizza Girl and Phil spent the remainder of the day watching another Bruce Willis marathon.

--

Ickey and Darcey had made their way to the bed and as she spent most of the day she remained naked loosely tucked under a sheet and against Ickey. He was apprehensive about trying to touch her stomach again but he noticed she kept her hand on it.

He gently laid his on top of hers and she looked up at him then slid her hand out from under his and laid hers on top. She inched his hand down to where she believed the baby actually was and held him there with both of hers.

"Thank you" she said to him

"It was my pleasure" Ickey answered

"Not that, you pervert" Darcey lightly pushed him

"Watch your mouth, there are little ears present" Ickey laughed at her

"I doubt the baby even has ears, and if it does I would be more worried about what you just did to it's mommy" Darcey laughed

"You don't think..."

"No, and I was thanking you for what you said earlier" Darcey looked him in the eyes and he bent down and kissed her

"I say a lot of things I shouldn't"

"You said it was your baby and you wanted it so we were keeping it" Darcey rolled to him and his hand settled on her hip.

"I do but I ain't got no right in forcing you into nuttin like that without at least talking about it"

"Yes you do, but I do want the baby...maybe not it's grandmother but I want the baby and now I don't have to wonder if you really do or not"

"Yeah, I'm going to take care of the grandmother first thing in the morning" Ickey replied

"Wish I could be there to watch but I'm going to the doctor"

"Not with out me you ain't, I'll deal with mommy dearest when we get back"

"How are you going to handle her"

"Easy, I'm going to buy a house preferably on the other side of Knight's Ridge from her, that way that stupid motorized scooter she don't need want stay charged long enough to get there" They both laughed

"Ickey I live on this side of the Ridge though" Darcey said somewhat saddened

"Not for long, your coming with me"


	25. Rewind

**I'm ready to start posting some new chapters to this story. It's been a while so I thought I would do a run down of what's happened in the previous chapters first.**

When Eddie can't take the guilt for his part in their breakup he walks out of the hospital of his own accord. The guy's worry unsure of where he went. Janet shows up and tries to make Eddie take his pain pills since the hospital contacted her as his in case of emergency.

Eddie can't resist her smell and all the pain and love colide inside of him as he makes love to her though he can't find it within to kiss her because she wouldn't look at him. She was hesitant and knew he just wanted to take what was his back and left as soon as it was over. Eddie stopped her still when he whispered her name as she turned the knob to leave. He confessed his love never looking at her and she agreed to wait forever for him to come back to her.

He fought back the physical sickness brought on every time he laid eyes on Rory. He tried to pretend Rooster didn't exist and Janet pushed Hannah away feeling she did the same thing Hannah had done all those years before and she didn't want to live Hannah's life.

When Eddie finally confronted Rooster he learned from Rory that she ruffled Janet's feathers on purpose by telling her he was sad and he knew the magnitude of the destruction that would have caused her self esteem. He spent the night at his office as not to disturb Phil's very successful relationship though he wanted to be with Janet that night. Janet filled Ickey in on a few things but didn't divulge the actual problem.

The Rory tried to see him the more he dreamed about making love to Janet and all the things he wanted to do to and with her. He knew it wouldn't stop until he figured everything out. When Rory strutted in BFW willing to ease the pressure in his pants Eddie decided it was time to teach her a little humility and backed her against the wall for a erection throbbing kiss though he didn't let their bodies touch only to turn around and realized forever was there to see him. Rory fussed over his cut hand like he was her responsibility and Janet kept her distance and proper place in his life. She asked him to stop by the bar later and he agreed that he would but that it would be late due to a job.

Rory jumped on the ban wagon and spent all night trying to crawl under Janet's skin about him not showing. Janet reversed the situation and suggested maybe she wasn't as good as she thought since she was buying her own drinks it turned into a nasty exchange of words that Eddie happened to overhear on the phone.

Janet meet him outback and they both figured all was lost once and for all but ended up taking a ride so they could talk. The ride landed them down a back road in Mission flats where they got out most of what the needed to say to one another and Janet offered to comfort him until they could work things out. comfort they did right up to the point they had to have Ickey rescue them he following morning. He swore to keep it quiet though Janet doubted he could.

Upon returning to the Ridge, Eddie called to talk to her only to have Rooster answer her phone. He saw red and let Janet have it. Janet in turn put Rooster in his place which was outside of her circle of people good enough to be a friend.

Eddie and Janet wrestled with naming what she had done but they had some space and time to confront and deal with it as Janet left to visit her grandparents. Eddie found himself missing her after a week and made a midnight run just to see her for a few hours. He discovered however that his heart was overpowering his lap and had to force himself to leave before she woke. Janet had to face her grands about her night time visitor. He sent flowers with an apology and she returned the gesture giving the guys clue that he wasn't spending all of his time alone as originally thought.

Another week passed and Janet returned just in time for girls night out the guy's interrupted. Eddie and Janet spent the night engaging in foreplay within the hallway to the restrooms and a banter of lines and drinks as they secretly flirted. The guy's forced Eddie into saying he didn't care what or who she did. They were over. Rory couldn't resist a little more feather ruffling and Janet retaliated with a shot that took her breath and burned her throat. Janet didn't like that Eddie had yet to put her in her place.

They snuck back into his room unnoticed and played the dirty sex game which was overheard by Phil and Pizza girl. The two unsure of the identity of Eddie's guest but very sure of his ability to satisfy her. Again Rory came over to offer Eddie some midnight therapy sessions only to overhear Eddie begging another woman to come back to bed. She now had a serious distaste for pizza girl whom was so proud of herself for taking up for Janet though she was of the impression Janet had bounced back rather nicely. Eddie did beg Janet back into bed but so he could make love to her. She took her truck and left before daylight and Eddie went to reclaim it from Sully around lunch having to dodge Phils questions.

Rooster made thing difficult and only upset Eddie all over again. A few days later he showed up on Janet's door step. They talked and nothing else. Eddie asked her out to the french restraunt he had denied her before. They had a good time and then stopped by Sully's where they tried to convince the guy's they were going to be just friends. Ickey didn't buy it and passed Janet a napkin to get under Eddie's skin. Eddie didn't care for the lusting his buddies were suddenly doing over his Janet.

They took advantage of the 'benifits' part of the friendship and as Janet told him it was okay to go before morning it killed him to do so. They continued to work out their anger alone and their desires together. They got a little brave and Janet joined all the guy's at Eddie's to watch the game. They all managed to get wasted on a score bet. Eddie and Janet let some of their affection show through as Ickey was outed about dating Darcey. Janet told off on Eddie about not actually sleeping with Darcey because she played a joke on him about being a virgin. Nick confessed he and Aubrey were having trouble due to her calling out for Ronnie in the heat of the moment. Owen continued to work on his relationship mending with Allison. Phil and Pizza Girl gazed at a peacefully sleeping Eddie with Janet in his arms.

Janet finally confided in Hannah again. Hannah was surprised that Janet had been having sex with Eddie the whole time even though they weren't officially a couple, more surpised was she that it was Janet's idea. Janet could tell her friend was having problems with Sam growing up and unsurfaced more of Hannah's guilt over lying about Gavin being his dad. Janet urged her to come clean in part at least and make some peace with it all. Rory mysteriously returns just as she had and departed before.

Eddie and Janet had spent a great deal of time sneaking in and out of each others houses but they had also spent many nights alone. Eddie was looking forward to a peaceful evening of sipping his beer only to have a tiff with Russo and then Rory planting herself on the stool next to him. He was short and to the point every time he spoke to her though he ignored a lot of what she said. He called Janet to let her know Rory was there and asked her to join him. Rory knew it was a woman on the other end of the line and made an effort to be overheard.

Eddie kissed Janet for the first time in public since the breakup and then left Rory and Janet to hash out their differences. Eddie returned and Janet made a lovely spew about feeding him enough to counter act the energy he was be expending with her and Rory took advantage of Janet's brief absence to entice Eddie into a little fun with her and make rude remarks about Janet. When Janet returned Eddie made it very clear he wanted to go 'home' by inquiring about leaving her car and whether or not he had clean clothes. Rooster took the opportunity to feed Rory some information about Janet's slip up and took one hell of a hit from Eddie as he suggested they would be perfect of one another then took Janet home where they made love and decided they were ready to put it past them.

The following morning was extremely pleasant and Janet moved on Eddie's feeling like her house was home by putting a key in his bag of cookies. At work the guy's ragged him about why he didn't want breakfast after his brief talk with the cops over hitting Russo. Eddie didn't want it announced but it was to late to pay the price Russo had spilled it so he gave his statement then called Janet. They agreed to talk over lunch which they did but her never mentioned the key. They guy's pointed out his new found key as well as they started to put together a few things about Rooster. They had plans for later that night but Janet would be late due to helping Hannah with wedding plans. She talked to Hannah about giving Eddie the key so cowardly and him having yet responded.

She was relieved to find he used the key and was currently in the shower and he had brought some things of his over. It took Pizza Girl and Phil a week to realize Eddie was gone. Pizza Girl made a big declation at BFW's about it being because of her presence and Eddie admitted him and Janet were back together.

Janet and Eddie officially decided to live together but Eddie took his time moving everything in. He wasn't ready to let go of his old room. The gang learned Darcey and Janet were friends and Janet was behind the whole joke on Eddie. Eddie confronted Matt after his 3 month stint in the iron bar inn about his feeling for Janet and that they would be best forgotten.

They engaged in a very lust full encounter of the table of Laush's usual booth only to realize in the middle of the night that it would be on video. Janet nearly had a meltdown and Eddie didn't get to the tapes before Rooster did. Eddie was less than pleased that he watched it. He didn't tell Janet but when he got home he watched it himself soon joined by a protesting Janet shortly before they started an reenactment on the couch.

When Mother natures reared it's ugly head Janet and Eddie were on opposing teams. He didn't get it and she wasn't explaining it. They ended up in a bitter argument over Eddie lack of commitment because he wouldn't let go of his room. They made up with a simple bout of making out later that night and Janet agreed they would attend Supreme combat pasta night.

The guy's report consisted of wondering why Latekka wasn't sitting in Sully's with them. Nick said Aubrey had put a little more gas to the relationship. Ickey was turning things up with Darcey. Owen and Allison were still improving. Darcey seduced Ickey that night in his own bed. Aubrey seduced Nick right out of talking about Ronnie.

Combat Pasta night turned out to rub Janet the wrong way as well and Phil was slow to catch on about the ladies shopping for lingerie. The guy's fut the night short when they realized their women were sick to their stomachs over it. Janet was surprised by Eddie afterwards having packed up his room in his off time. The night ended on a good note with Eddie deciding he wanted to marry Janet.

Hannah's bachelorette party was a whirlwind for Eddie. He dug through the lingerie she asked him not to only to find a pregnancy test and reacted unfavorably at first. Janet was hurt but informed him it wasn't for them it was for Darcey. He promised he wouldn't say anything. They guy's headed out and the girls enjoyed their girl time complete with a stripping fireman. They decided to return the favor to the guys and Janet seduced Eddie into letting them in the house and the poker game where he had just comped to plans of prosing to Janet the next trip they took to providence.

After couples strip poker and Darcey telling Ickey she was pregnant, he was happy about it, the guy's sat naked as the girls ditched them so they could enjoy the torture of a female cop finding them in such a state. The cop was a stripper and the guy's couldn't enjoy themselves for feeling it was a trap. Janet and Eddie spent one last night in his bed up stairs, then pancakes with Phil before heading home and ultimately dealing with everyone elses problems as Ickey panicked over Darcey's irritability, Nick and Ronnie faced each other about Aubrey and finally Janet and Eddie got some alone time.

Aubrey was left in shock after Nick comped her with some very one sided sexual pleasure then took off for New York with out saying a word to her. Eddie made plans for Providence only to nearly be at a loss when Janet informed him they weren't going. He suggest a weekend getaway and she went for it. Ickey's mom insulted Darcey and ultimately Ickey had to put his foot down only to give a way that Darcey was with his child. He decided he would buy a house and Darcey would live with him.

**New Chapeters will be up soon. Hope everyone enjoed the recap. I needed it myself LOL! Some interesting revalations coming up...**


	26. Confess a little of it!

"Have you seen her" a out of breath Nick asked his dad

"Who"

"Aubrey, I can't find her. I checked her house, Sully's, the campus everywhere"

"Calm down, I'm sure she's around somewhere. I talked to her not long after you left. She couldn't be gone that far" The Commander tried to calm Nick but he had just made a mad dash to the city and back, now sometime in the early morning of the next day and his reason for it all was missing.

Ronnie walked out of his room not knowing Nick was there. They just stared at each other. "Maybe if you stopped running like a scared little boy and stop playing with peoples emotions you would know where she was at" Ronnie said so dryly.

"And maybe if you stopped chasing other guy's girlfriends you wouldn't be so quick to judge"

"I didn't chase her, she kissed me willingly. I didn't have any work in that one." Ronnie caused his brother to go after him. The Commander stood in between.

"Not under my roof" he ordered

"Stop being a baby Nicky. You had our mother for 16 years. I had her for 8. You had Hannah and you threw it away. You had Aubrey and you threw her away. You had a family here and you walked away like you didn't have a care in the world. The only one destroying your life is you. Have you ever stopped to think that what you're doing is so completely selfish. You know there's a chance that Sam could be yours but you walked away again not knowing. You were going to leave him, Aubrey, me, Dad your friends everyone that mattered. Why Nicky, do you even know. And don't expect me to believe that bull shit story about everything reminding you of mom. At least you have memories, some of us don't" Ronnie just walked out of the house slamming the door so hard behind him that it came back open.

"I can't believe you raised him to be such a brat." Nick was astonished

"No, don't you start too" Nick saw his dad's face

"He's right Nick, like it or not he told the truth" The Commander just shruged his shoulders and Nick stomped out.

--

Amacoy called him to let him know a beautiful brunette had stopped by.

"Is she still there" Nick was standing on Aubrey's doorstep.

"No, she asked if you were here, I told her you grabbed a few things and took off" she replied

"To where, where did she was going Amacoy" Nick was loud and hostile

"I don't know all she said was she should have stayed at home" Nick hung up before she could reply. He sat and thought for a minute. Then jumped in his car.

--

"I need to see Hannah" Big Cat was less than pleased when he opened the door.

"For what, Garrett to beg her to take you back. You know there's no way I'm going to let that happen" Ray stepped out onto the porch.

"I'm not in the mood for this right now, Ray so give it a break. I don't want Hannah back. That part is over between us" Nick yelled back at him and they both raised their voices bickering back and forth.

Hannah came to the door to see what was going on. When she got to the door Nick threw a punch landing right in Big Cat's nose.

"What the hell is going on" Hannah stopped Ray from hitting Nick. She knew he wouldn't swing if she was standing there.

"This ain't over Nicholson, Hannah Jane can't protect her little lover boy forever" Ray shot him a look like no other as he ran his hand's threw his hair.

"What are you going to do pay Laush and the stooges to come after me like you did Eddie. You're not man enough to do it your self so you pay your little cronies to run around and do your dirty work. Why Ray because you know Hannah doesn't love you enough to stay with you. You're just scared she's going to leave you for something better" Nick attacked back

"Stop it, tell me what's going on" Hannah demanded of Ray

"Ask you're boyfriend" he smarted back and Hannah burned holes threw him with her eyes.

"Hannah I'm only going to ask you one more time and then I'm going to hire a lawyer and take you to court. IS SAM MY SON. " Nick was harsh

"You wouldn't dare" she told him "You left me, Nick and you're not about to drag my son into the middle of your messed up world. I'll be damned if I let you do that to him" She was furious and standing her ground.

"Damn it Hannah Jane just answer me, is Sam my son...she was quite...IS HE OR ISN'T HE." Ray thought he knew the answer the second she kept her mouth shut.

"HANNAH" Ray barked

"Gavin is Sam's dad right" Ray asked

"No Gavin's not Sam's biological father"

"But neither are you, Nick" she said calmly to Nick

--

Eddie and Janet were spending a quiet morning around the house when the door flung open and Sam came into the kitchen interrupting a little snuggling against the kitchen counter.

He ran right up to Eddie crying and hugged him. Janet and Eddie were both caught off guard as they pulled themselves apart.

"Sam are you okay" Eddie asked him

"Mom and Ray and Nick are fighting over who my real dad is. Nick hit Ray and they were both yelling at mom because she lied"

"Sam does Hannah know where your at" Janet asked but Sam stayed buried into Eddie's shoulder.

"No, they don't care." Sam said upset

Eddie just looked up at Janet from where he was knelt by Sam. Janet left the room to call Hannah and tell her Sam was okay but no one would answer their phone. She left a ton of messages.

"Sam, did you hear your mom say who your dad is" Eddie asked about the time Janet walked back in.

"Yeah, Nick made her tell him" Eddie and Janet both said "Nick" at the same time.

"No she said it wasn't Gavin or Nick" Janet and Eddie and Janet and Hannah had discussed her promiscuous behavior in the past but was shocked to know Nick wasn't Sam's father.

"Everything will be okay. It doesn't matter who it is. All that matters is that you have people that love you. I know you're hurt and mad right now but your mom loves you very much..and Ray and your grandparents, Janet and you know you'll always be my right hand man" Eddie told him

"You're the only two people that don't lie to me" Sam raised his head

"I'm sure Hannah had her reasons Sam, she was young and scared but she wanted you know matter what." Janet told him

"Go wash your face with some cold water and we'll figure everything out okay" she added

The second he left Eddie stood back up. "Why didn' t you tell me it wasn't Nick" Eddie asked curious

"I thought it was Nick" Janet told him. Janet had told him it wasn't Gavin.

"Do you think she lied to him again" Janet asked

"That wouldn't make any sense, she could have stuck with the whole Gavin Goddard story" Eddie figured

"I know she went wild that summer but I thought Nicky and that one drunk night between us, which I remind you I don't really remember..._Janet had frowned at him and he wanted to save himself._..were the only ones in question. You know I took the paternity test and it wasn't a match" Eddie explained.

He had badgered Hannah into it when Sam was born. Janet and Hannah were friends then. It wasn't a secrete to her that she had slept with Eddie. Janet knew it from the start. She wanted Eddie to admit it the night they were searching for Sam's Teddi walrus. They talked about it briefly the night they stranded themselves in mission flats. They talked about it a few other times but it wasn't something either on of them cared to think about.

"Yeah well obvisiously she's not telling us everything" Janet pointed out

"I bet it's Ray, there was always something funny about them two even back then" Eddie said

"I wouldn't doubt it for a second, Ray was her first." Janet added with a raising of her brows.

"I could see why she kept that in the vault" Eddie added and then poured Sam a glass of milk to go with the coffee cake Janet was getting for him. Ray could have been charged at the time since he was a few years older than they were.

--

"Hannah, I get that you're furious with Nick but there's no way either one of us are going to believe that" Ray barked

"Let me tell them first" Hannah said simply and walked back into the house and sat on the couch. Still in her robe and slippers she just stared into space. She hadn't even thought about Sam being home. All she could do was sit. She had a few tears but otherwise appeared calm. Ray and Nick continued to badger her about the truth but she answered short and to the point without any emotion.

--

"Here, it's your favorite. We'll talk some more in a minute." Janet sat the coffeecake in front of Sam.

Eddie sat in the chair next to him. "Where's mine" Eddie joked at Janet trying to lighten the mood. It worked for a minute. Janet handed Sam his milk and of course Baby Boy Latekka wanted his to. They argued over who had the biggest piece of coffee cake and then Eddie ordered Janet to make sure he got more milk than Sam.

"Did you know" Sam asked Eddie

"Who my real dad is" Sam had quickly accepted it but that was only because he was with Janet and Eddie. As soon as he had to deal with his mom, Ray and Nick he would loose it again. He was pushing it back and pretending it didn't bother him but Janet and Eddie knew better.

"I honestly thought Nick was your dad, Sam" Eddie wouldn't lie to him no matter what. He always avoided talking about Gavin for fear it would have been brought up.

"So did I" Janet added as she opened the refrigerator door to get Eddie's milk.

"I did to, I'm pretty good at math, and I found all this stuff of Nick's that mom had kept and I guess because Gavin wasn't ever around so I kind of wanted it to be Nick" Sam told them

"Did you hang around and do stuff with me because you thought Nick was my Dad?" Sam asked point blank and Janet stopped pouring the glass of milk to listen.

"Sam when I found out that your mom was pregnant and Nick wasn't coming back, I did what I could to help her because she was my friend to. Then you were born and I came by every now and then but when you got bigger you were a lot of fun to be with so I started taking you to little league, movies and to do guy stuff. I'm not going to lie to you and say that none of it had to do with Nick but I did do it because I wanted to. We have fun together and you can trust me, you know that" Janet was so proud of Eddie's speech. She knew he really loved Sam. Eddie was the only man that stayed a constant in his life. Ray was around later on but his and Hannah's relationship had several abrupt pauses. "

"Sam, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but who did your mom say who was your dad" Eddie asked just plain curious and Janet elbowed him in the back.

"When Nick came back I looked in the box of stuff mom had of his, some of my baby pictures were in there but so was this. I didn't understand it at first but I guess I do now" Sam pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Eddie.

"What's this" Eddie asked as Janet sat his milk down and stood behind him.

"That's who my dad is, but before you look you already know him and I've got some questions about him I was hoping you could answer for me" Sam told Eddie.

"I'll answer anything I can" Eddie assured him

"Sam, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to" Janet told him

"It's okay I don't mind, Janet. You always take care of me. I trust you"

Eddie opened up the piece of paper and read it. He just looked up at Janet.

"I have to say I didn't see that one coming" Eddie let out a deep breath surprised by who Sam's father really was no one would be expecting that. Janet snatched the paper.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Eddie and Janet just stared at each other in silence. She was certainly not believing the name on that piece of paper. How could she of not known she had been around Sam his whole life.

Janet took off out the door without saying another word and leaving Eddie and Sam sitting alone at the table. Janet's reaction caught Eddie off guard. Janet didn't use language like that especially in front of Sam or any child for that matter. She didn't use it in front of Eddie.

"She's going to yell at mom, isn't she" Sam asked like he was waiting on a scoop of ice cream happy and content. Eddie just nodded yes with a grin. He wasn't sure why he was grinning maybe because it really turned him on to see Janet so fierce, maybe surprise by her reaction, maybe just because his life was good, maybe even because he had no idea he was grinning. Eddie and Sam both started laughing, it was good therapy.

"Yeah well, I think mom kinda deserves it this time. Her and Janet get into stupid arguments all the time and it's actually pretty funny to watch. I kinda hate I'm going to miss this one." Sam had watched the two women that mean the most to him fight and bicker like school children, all of his life. It was entertaining to watch them argue over what shade of blue something was or which washing powder smelled the best, even batman and Robin.

"**Me to**" Eddie replied

"This one time they got in a argument over you. Mom told Janet you were coming to pick me up to take me to ball practice. They started talking about you and Ma called you a superficial jerk, Janet got really mad and told her you weren't that she was being superficial by stereotyping you just because you liked to date a lot of women." Sam munched on his cake.

"Really, what else has she said about me" Eddie was being devious in finding out what Janet had said in private. He was about to propose and really wanted to know what his chances were.

"That sometimes you were an ass" Eddie warned him about his language and Sam rebutted with Janet's slip of the tongue as an excuse. "She said a lot of stuff but don't worry I'm pretty sure she really likes you"

"Likes me or likes likes me" Sam laughed at Eddie

"Dork" Eddie was never a dork and Sam knew it would get to him.


	27. No Bridge left unchared!

**I HOPE EVERYONE IS ENJOYING THE PATERNITY PART OF THIS STORY. IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO DECIDE WHO WOULD BE THE RIGHT MAN AS THE FATHER OF SUCH A CREATIVE CHILD AS THE SAM DANIELS CHARACTER IS ON THE O ROAD. I'M HAPPY WITH MY CHOICE AND THINK IT IS REALLY GOING TO ADD AN INTERESTING DYNAMIC TO THE STORY. I HOPE EVERYONE SEES WHY IT JUST HAS TO BE THIS WAY! ENJOY AND AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR READING. (DON'T WORRY THE STORY'S STILL GOT A LOT TO BE TOLD)**

Janet walked in through Hannah's open front door. She could hear the screaming from the sidewalk. When she got inside Hannah looked like a completely different person.

"SHUT UP" Janet ordered Ray and Nick. They turned around to see Janet and froze when they saw the look on her face.

"This really isn't any of your business" Nick was quick to bark.

"Leave her alone, Garrett" Ray ordered. He liked Janet and he wasn't going to let anyone yell at her when she was completely innocent in the whole matter to start with.

"**None of my Business**" She was angry "**I'm the only one in this room that even knows where Sam is right now**" She was hell to be reckoned with when she was mad.

"Oh my god, Sam" Hannah jumped up from the couch

"He's fine Hannah" Janet wasn't cutting any of them any slack.

"How could you Hannah. What were you thinking." Janet chastised her and Hannah sat back down.

"That when Nick came back he would leave me when he found out I had been with another man" She answered very dryly. There was no regret in her voice just a scared little girl.

"Hannah, Nick had been gone for almost a year when you found out for sure it wasn't him" Janet handed her the piece of paper

"But he promised me he would come home to me." Hannah didn't even know Nick and Ray were still standing there. She was so far out of it.

"He didn't come back though Hannah, it was ten years. You didn't have the right to do this." Janet felt bad for her but she was still madder than hell.

"Where did you get this" Hannah asked taking the paper from Janet

"Sam has had it since Nick came back" Janet answered taking it back

"I need to talk to him" Hannah said completely detached from reality.

"Honey, you're in no shape to talk to him. He's fine he can stay with us tonight and you three can figure this mess out before you try to explain it to him"

"No, I need my little boy" Hannah was squalling.

"He doesn't even want to see you right now, any of you. He's scared and hurt" Janet was being defensive of Sam.

"It'll be okay, I just have to talk to him" She persisted

"For once in your life stop thinking about what you need Hannah and start thinking about what your son needs" Janet barked. It was the first time she openly accused Hannah of putting herself before Sam. "You didn't do this for him you did it for yourself. How can a mother live with her self knowing she took her own child's father away."

"I didn't take him away" Hannah defended

"Yes you did, Hannah. It was more important for you to appear innocent than Sam to have a father. How can you justify denying a child his father and a father his son because you couldn't stop fucking every man you ran into." Janet knew all of Hannah's wild ways

"you mean like you" Hannah threw Rooster in her face

"Go ahead Hannah be a bitch if you want to I don't care. I may have cheated on Eddie with another man but I didn't hide it from him. I was honest and I sure as hell never sacrificed an innocent child to cover the fact. Nor did I out my friend in an attempt to make myself look like less of..." Hannah left that friendship bridge smoldering

"Meadows, we've always been cool but he's her son not yours" Ray was defending Hannah. Nick just stared at her taking in the reality of what he had done.

"No, she's right. Sam's the one that matters. Janet loves him, she's only trying to do what's best for him." Hannah knew Janet loved him as her own and with her she would have never been able to raise Sam

Hannah and Janet went upstairs to get some of Sam's things so he could stay for a few day's until things settled down.

--

"Are you happy now Garrett. You destroyed her life again" Ray barked at him

"She wasn't telling the truth" Nick ignored Ray's question

"I know I wasn't here, but you were Ray. You would know if she was seeing him" Nick asked

"Not as far as I know. We hooked up that summer and then off and on after he was born then I married Christine. Hannah's pretty much been with me since I got divorced"

"Is that a NO or your way of rubbing it in my face that she's in your bed." Nick flopped down on to the couch.

"Just make yourself at home, forgive me if I don't offer you tea and crupets" Ray said flopping in the chair

"Shut up, you don't seriously think I'm enjoying this but it's got to end Ray whether you like it or not" Nick wasn't believing a word out of Hannah's mouth.

"You left her in one hell of a bad place, she might not even know" Ray chastised Nick

"So it's my fault she slept with half of the Ridge. What ever happened to keeping your legs shut" That highly ticked Ray off. It was his wife after all.

"I'm not even going to answer that"

"I know I messed up. Hell everybody knows it but it doesn't change the fact that the timing makes it a damn good possibility that he might be my son. So I broke her heart it obvisously didn't take her long to find something to occupy her time. It doesn't matter what any of us want, but who ever Sam's father is deserves to know he has a kid. How much of a chance does it stand that he's yours Ray?" Nick was only being sarcastic but when he saw the look on Ray's face he knew it was a possibility.

"She would have told me, I was here damn it. Every freaking day." Ray saw red.

"Are you sure, she lied to her own son about it" Nick was silent after that and they both sat waiting for Hannah and Janet to come back down.

"You know what Nicky, you couldn't deal so you ran. I can't stand him but even I have **some **respect for Latteka. The man stepped in and tried to pull your slack. Owen, even David. We all did. So tell me what makes you so special that you deserve such loyalty."

"It's called friends Ray. Unlike you I don't have to pay mine to beat the crap out of the best friend of the guy I'm jealous of"

"Me and Latteka have co-existed for years without you. But you just had to come back for your welcome home tour. You follow Latekka around like a lost puppy because you can't survive with out him. You missed him so much you wrote a whole freaking book about the man. That's sad you know that right. I wasn't about to let you get in my way and if I went after you Hannah would hate me so I took the next best thing your other sole mate. There's one thing you should know about your buddies though. They didn't do it out of loyalty to you it was loyalty to Hannah Jane. They were simply cleaning up your mess and as far as Latekka goes Laush took that further than planned but you can't really blame the man, I would have done the same thing if I found out another man had been with my woman"

"Eddie wouldn't sleep with another man's woman. He may get around but he wouldn't do that even you know that Ray" Nick was certain

"Maybe your right, but it doesn't change the fact that we all know it feels the same way even if your not officially together"

"Nahh Ray once you break up, it's pretty much over that minute. All bets are off and if your talking about Laush's crush on Janet. That's just an excuse because she can do way the hell better than that and I'm pretty sure he knows it"

"No way. Not Meadows. Matt knows I would kill him." Ray insisted. He didn't know who Laush was so hot for but he never thought it was Janet. He had respect for her.

"Ask him, see for yourself. Even he can't lie that good" Nick shot back.

"I've always thought you were Sam's dad even though Hannah swore up and down it was Gavin Goddard. So I did a little check on Mr. Goddard. He's some rich arogant bastard from the city. Seems he got into a little trouble with his books not adding up just so. _It's okay though it was accidently placed in his personal bank account._ But you know they had to make an example so he got Community Service out of the deal. Seeing how it would be bad for business if it went public he picked a place that know one would care about."

"So your telling me, Hannah let some crook be Sam's Big Brother" Nick didn't believe it

"Nahh, that would be to much work for such a powerful man. Do you remember the man that donated a butt load of money to the library, city hall, the church, the hospital...and all before you left."

"Vaguely"

"Well, Nicky G that was Gavin Goddard. He meet Hannah when she was working part time at the hospital and fell head over hills in love. Of course she was only 17 and he was ten years older so that couldn't happen. One scandal he could survive. Two not so much. But he just kept coming back"

"Are you sure she didn't sleep with him" Nick asked ticked that she slept around so fast after he left

"Oh course she did. She was 17 and some rich older man wanted her. Don't be so naive to think what you were giving her could compare."

"I thought he couldn't handle two scandles" Nick smarted not believing much in to Big Cat's story.

"Do you have to practice being that dumb? Why do you think he never pushed for a paternity test. It would have gotten out. But rest assured Hannah didn't come up with the idea alone. That I'm quite sure came from her self righteous mother" Ray finished

"So you think she's still lying to" Nick stuck it to him.

--

"This time she didn't lie, you're not Sam's father" Janet came down stairs with a bag of Sam's stuff. Hannah was still sitting on Sam's bed.

"What makes you so sure. It's clear it was a shock to you" Nick asked

"Nick just let it go for now. If I tell you it's just going to hurt you worse" Janet insisted

"Janet, I'm not letting it go until I know for sure"

"Yeah well, I'm not going to hurt worse for knowing" Ray told her and she handed the paper to him. Ray read it.

"Sam's going to hate me" Ray said out loud.

"What does it say" Nick demanded

"Why didn't she say anything" Ray asked Janet

"She was still a kid. Destroyed by stupid mistakes and a broken heart. She really thought that jackass over hear was going to come back. By the time she accepted it, it was done. She was afraid of **this** when it happened"

"WHAT DOES THAT PAPER SAY" Nick asked

"It doesn't matter" Ray told Nick actually a little compassionate

"Yeah it does, Are you his father Ray" Nick asked

"No, I'm not" Ray suggested

"Janet, please"

"Ray, I know you hate me. But come on man tell me what's going on" Nick was pleading

"You're probably not going to believe a word I say but I'm sorry man he's not yours."

"Let's just pull out the father of the year award right now then, there's only one problem I don't know who the hell to give it to"

"Ray was right, I cheated on you with Gavin. Mom found out and threatened to press charges. That's why I couldn't go with you to Europe." Hannah was walking down the stairs.

"She called me a slut and I left." Hannah added

"Where did you go Hannah" Nick asked infuriated


	28. The truth comes out!

"To Eddie. He slept on the couch and let me have his room. He kept telling me that everything would be okay, that when you came home I should tell you and make you understand and that you would eventually because you loved me. A few day's later Rory came over and threatened to leave him if he didn't kick me out so I left because you know Eddie, he can't put his own needs first. He's just always got to do the right thing. He thought that was taking care of his best friend's girl."

"So you weren't sleeping with him" Nick asked

"No, Eddie never even tried" Hannah was telling the truth. "When I left they were still arguing. I got home and mom didn't say a word. Dad acted like I was dying. I went up to my room and found the flowers you sent. I thought they were for my Birthday but before I could read the card Mom said and I quote "I told you this would happen, men only have one use for a whore". I took the card and left again. I went to Janet's and read it. She tried to get me to go home and talk to my dad so I said I would but I didn't"

"I went to Ray. He told me to come back when I wanted him not you. I called Eddie, and he was upset because Rory dumped him anyway. I was just an excuse, she had already met Jake a couple of months before and had been seeing him behind Eddie's back. I still felt responsible and I knew he blamed himself because he couldn't tell me no. He couldn't let you down and I told him that you weren't coming back."

"So you slept with my best friend" Nick could barely get the words out.

"I went back home and then snuck out of my window that night and went down to the Lake. Eddie was there. I've never seen him that drunk."

"Hannah maybe you and Nick should have this conversation later. Janet shouldn't have to hear this she's your best friend" Ray interrupted when he realized Janet was crying.

"I've heard it before, I'll be fine. Just get it over with, Hannah stop making everyone suffer for your mistake" Janet was hurt and furious

"I thought since I messed up his life, I could make him feel a little better and I guess myself to. He didn't even know who I was. I left before he sobered up. It took him a few day's to put it together enough to know it was me. He hated me for it. He wouldn't even speak to me for months. But what's worse than that he hated himself for it for years. All he kept asking me was how could I do that to him after everything he did for me"

"Nick, I did a lot of things I'm not proud of but when I found out I was pregnant I didn't have a clue who Sam's father was. Mom was friends with one of the nurses at the doctors office and when she found out she accused Gavin and basically blackmailed him. When Eddie found out he demanded a paternity test and we did one. Even though Sam wasn't his he still helped me take care of him because of shame, guilt, loyalty to you. I don't really know why. He's always been here for him. When Janet started dating him Sam was thrilled because they are his two favorite people"

"So, how do you know Sam isn't mine" Nick asked

"The paternity test Eddie took wasn't the only one done." Hannah cleared her throat and faced reality as she took the paper from Ray and read it.

"Sam will be happy when he gets over the hurt." Hannah turned to Janet.

"I'm sure his father will be when he gets done ripping your head off, you have to talk to him" Janet ordered her "You can't hide from this Hannah. Sam is going to want to be with him and your going to have to accept that he does have a dad and he's here in Knights Ridge not traveling Europe or writing books in the city. You didn't have to keep him from his real father, you don't have to protect him from being hurt by him. But you do have to accept what you've done good intentions or not there is a man who has seen him, talked to him and has no clue that he was his own flesh and blood. They deserve the chance to have that relationship whether you though you were doing the best by waiting for Nick to come back so you could give him a really family or not. You knew you would never have a relationship with his biological father but would it have been any worse than what he doesn't have with Gavin." Janet's words were harsh and cut deeply into Hannah's conscience.

"You know what, don't tell me who his father is. Keep your little seceret paternity test to yourselves, it doesn't matter he's not my son. But I do care about him and it really sucks. I guess I should have believed you the first time you told me he wasn't, but I tend to self destruct anyway. Now if you'll excuse me I need to straighten out a few things with my best friend who seemed to be taking way to much pride in looking after my interests" Nick turned to walk away.

"No, Nick...you can't talk to Eddie right now." Janet shouted at him but he didn't listen.

"Ray, stop him" Janet asked and Ray got between him and the door. Nick ordered Ray to move and mind his own business and they quickly got into a shouting match again that ended with Ray punching Nick.

"It's only going to hurt Sam. Settle it when he's not around, we've all caused enough damage" Ray stood above him. He owed him a lick anyway from the porch.

"Nick" Hannah knelt on the ground beside him "If you take this out on Eddie Sam will never forgive you. He likes you and as of now trusts you. It's up to you if you want to be a part of his life but if you do this you want be" She told him as he blotted his lip with the tissue Hannah handed him.

"I know Eddie and Sam are buddies, but that's because Eddie thought he slept with his friends knocked up girlfriend. I don't really see where he's owed much respect." Nick was hard-hearted.

"He deserves respect because he loves Sam, he has been here for him every time he needed him without question or reservation. Even Ray will admit to that. So you can't hate him for that. If your going to be mad be mad at me. I'm the one who created the problem but I don't regret it because out of all the mess I made that summer came Sam and he is everything to me. He's a sweet, innocent little boy that needs his father his real father and I kept a father and son apart because I was in love with you. I can't do that anymore, Nick."

"Tell him Hannah" Janet ordered her "Tell him who Sam's father is"

"Eddie insisted on a paternity test and it wasn't a match but my mom had another test done behind my back and I didn't know it until Gavin was already claiming responsibility."

"She knew he wouldn't want anything to do with me, just Sam. She convienced me that he would never make a good father and I was scared and young and stupid so I went along with it. Nick the other test was the one Eddie took. Mom altered the results on the first one. Sam is Eddie's son"

Nick didn't say a word, he calmly got up and left. Hannah stood up from the floor and looked at Janet "I'm sorry, you're my best friend and you love Sam and Eddie."

"Don't apologize to me Hannah, Save it for Eddie he's the one that missed out. After everything he's done for Sam and as close as they have been from the beginning, how could you not think Eddie would be a great Dad" Janet walked out leaving Ray and Hannah to deal with the mess by their selves"

--

"That was Janet she's on her way back" Eddie said sitting next to Sam on the couch. "She said you were going to stay with us a few days. You alright with that"

"Are you" Sam asked as they munched popcorn in front of the t.v.

"Yeah, I'm good with that" Eddie replied rubbing his head the way he hated.

"Hey, Eddie how mad are you at my mom" Sam candidly asked

"I don't know yet, but we'll figure it out"

"How mad are you at her" Eddie asked

"I don't know yet either. I'm just glad it wasn't Ickey or Hippie Bob" Eddie laughed

"Yeah well, I'm just glad you weren't one of those bratty Cataldo twins" Eddie picked back

"I think we both lucked up. You're pretty cool and we always get along. You're really good at telling me what to do and I know you're the one that talks mom into grounding me when I mess up"

"Dude, you're lucky that's all you got. I tried to talk her into making you pick up dog poop for a week after you set it on fire on Dooties front porch"

"His mom liked to have killed us. She was screaming and then she got mad because her curlers fell out. It was worth it though because Dootie got scared and stomped it out himself" Sam laughed

"Is Janet going to be mad at you"

"No, she want be mad. It'll just take some time for all of us to get use to it."

"If you marry Janet that'll make her my step mom. I guess that's cool. She kind of already is like that."

"Can you keep a secerte" Sam nodded "I'm going to ask Janet to marry me next weekend. We were going to Providence for a couple of nights but if you want us to stay here we will"

"You should go ahead and get her to say yes before anymore kids pop up" Sam suggested and Eddie informed him that it wasn't all that funny. "Yeah it is" Sam made him laugh and that's how Janet found them after she took a cleansing breath before walking into to face Eddie.

--

"I better not find any popcorn under the cushions" Janet teased them as she hugged Sam.

"You're mom said to tell you she loved you and she would see you in a few days" Janet kissed him hard on the cheek and Sam being ten yucked and grossed through it "That was from her to." Janet teased him

"What are you watching" She asked noticing it seemed to be extremely violent.

"We don't know what the name is but it's really cool" Sam replied about the time someones head rolled. Eddie and Sam enjoyed it.

"Alright, that's enough." She changed the channel.

"Go get Pizza Girls number off the fridge and order something for lunch. Just please get one with out all the fish and lord knows what you eat on it"

"It that my clue you want to talk to Eddie in private" Sam was always sarcastic but it was hard to punish him for it when he was so intelligent about it.

"Pizza" Janet said with authoritatively

"You could have just said you wanted to make sure I was the only one" Sam shrugged his shoulder with a smile. Janet didn't think it was all that funny either at first.

"If you don't go, I'll give you a clue you can't miss and we'll start with the pooper scooping" Eddie warned him but trying not to laugh.

"Fine, I'm going but just for the record it's not nice to talk about me when I'm not here." Sam said walking to the kitchen

--

"Front porch, the boy's got ears like a bat" Janet told him. They sat on the porch swing so they could talk and still keep an eye on Sam's prying ears. He really didn't need to hear every feeling the adults involved felt.

"You okay" Janet asked Eddie "Are you" He asked back

"You're right I didn't see it coming"

"What did she say"

"That her mom faked the results and she didn't know about it until it was already done. She was young and stupid and her mom convinced her that you would never be able to give Sam the family he needed because you wouldn't want her. Blah, blah blah. You already know it all"

"I don't know whether to be mad at Hannah, happy about Sam, upset because of what this is going to do to us, Nicky's going to be furious and I'm willing to bet Best Friend Windows is about to be Mortal enemy windows. Can't really blame him but I don't care anymore. I messed up but he left. He wasn't coming back. Nick decided he wanted everything back like it was. Not us and he's going to have to deal with it."

"Right now him and Ray are nursing busted lips, Ray I think is going to surprise us. He actually took up for you. I know hell's freezing over as I speak. Nick was really hurt but I think he's mad at himself more than he is you"

"What are you going to do" Janet asked

"First I'm going to redo the test somewhere Hannah doesn't even know exists then I'm going to get my name on his Birth Certificate. In the mean time, I want you to help me talk to Sam to see what he wants to do. He seems okay with it but Gavin was a big part of his life even if he didn't see him often. You know how I feel about Ray but he's a good father and now he's Sam's step dad. He's with him everyday and night. Sam might not want to change the balance of things." Eddie hadn't had long to think about it all and Janet knew it.

"Sam is still a kid Eddie. He's going to be confused and feel like he's got to do whatever he thinks everyone wants him to. Talk to him and make him understand what you want is for him to be happy. He's smart, just stubborn like you"

"I want ..." Eddie just sat quiet

"Your son, there's nothing wrong with that. And he's going to want his father, it's up to everyone else to make him see there's nothing wrong with that either. I think he's going to surprise you. He's going to want to be with you. I know how he feels about Eddie Latekka"

"That's probably what I am the madest about right now. He should of had my name, he's my son. I know he's Hannah's but damn it the only thing the Daniels ever did was make me hate myself and keep my child from me. Janet I would have done anything I could to take care of him and she couldn't even acknowledge I was his father"

"You have taken care of him Eddie, since he was born. When he was just a baby she called you when he didn't feel good because you could rock him to sleep when no one else could. You've never missed a little league game or practice, movies, sleep overs. You've done it all under the radar so know one would know why. Most people don't have a clue what kind of relationship you have with him. You don't have to do that anymore though Eddie. You should enjoy being his Dad and everything will work out"

"Are you mad about it" he asked

"I'm mad at Hannah for not telling us. I'm upset that you have a child with my best friend. I don't think it's fair that I want be able to give you your first. I hate that you were cheated out of so much. But I love you and I love Sam. I know that you love both of us and that want change. Sam is like a nephew to me so it's going to be kind of weird that he's my boyfriends son. How is that going to work I'm so use to taking care of him when he's with me but your his father, it's going to be awkward trying not to step on your toes. So just please bear with me for a little while"

"I think if I didn't have you I would be panicking right now. Hannah's a good mom with the exception of this one tiny little issue" He was sarcastic "And he does spend a lot of time with you, which means I get even more time with him and I don't want to go change everything in his life but there's bound to be differences between being with me and being at home. Will you help me keep them as minor as possible" Janet was honored that he asked

"In that case, seriously decapitation not appropriate for a child" Janet laughed at him.

"What he knows it's not real" Eddie laughed

"Tell me that when he's mushed between us tonight because he can't sleep" Janet informed him.

"That's just because he can get by with it because you women are saps. We've watched worse than that together before and he slept in his bed."

"Maybe when you were Eddie Latekka football star and he wanted to be tough, but now your dad. Get ready to become mushy when you see the waterworks that kid can put out." Janet teased him.


	29. Your and Hannah's, Eddie

Eddie knocked on the window and Sam came out. "I think she's going to keep us" Eddie told Sam tilting his head towards Janet.

"I knew she was keeping me, you I was worried about" Janet gave Sam a high-five.

"I don't know Sam, she thinks I'm pretty cute" Eddie defended

"He really is" Janet added

"Yeah, but what's the challenge. He's going to do whatever you want anyway . Me you have to work at it"

"Speaking of work can I go with you tomorrow. I think I'm going to eat to much pizza and that was a pretty scary movie so I doubt I'm feeling very well in the morning."

"Nice try. I'll call your mom, if she doesn't care we'll hang out here. Maybe go to the bating cages"

"You're going to tell him aren't you" Sam asked against Janet's smirk of protest

"No, it's not my business" she replied

"My math test will be done around 11:00." Sam confessed to Eddie "Can we come eat lunch with you at Sully's" he asked Janet

"You know how Hannah feels about you being in a bar, Sam"

"It's a pub, and the middle of the day. With you there where people come to eat for lunch. Sully doesn't even serve liquor until 1:00. Just beer and soda" Eddie didn't see anything wrong with it. He had actually taken Sam there before without Hannah knowing. Kids came in and out during lunch all the time.

"Don't look at me, That's between the three of you. I don't have any say in the matter" It didn't take long for Eddie to realize what kind of difficulties they were going to face now.

"I'll see what I can do, if you'll bring me my wallet off of the dresser in the bedroom" Eddie told him as Pizza Girl started up the walk up.

"So who gets the double anchovy-pineapple-peppers stomach ache in a box" Pizza Girl sat the pizza down on the railing with a disgusted face.

"Are you going to let him eat without washing his hands." Janet asked when Sam started to dig in.

"I..is it really going to hurt..I mean" Eddie stumbled the words out.

"I'll save you the argument" Sam walked back inside for the quickest hand washing he had ever done.

--

Eddie paid Pizza Girl and they talked for a minute. Sam came back out and finally got a piece of pizza. "We're going to have to work on a feeding schedule. Mom would have a cow if she knew I had cake for breakfast, popcorn and beer for snack, and pizza for lunch. What's the chances I'll get ice cream for dinner"

"You let him drink beer" Janet scolded

"He had one sip, just so he would know what it tasted like and he didn't like it" Eddie felt like he couldn't do anything right.

"Before we do a feeding schedule we need to learn how to keep our traps shut" Eddie playfully pushed Sam with his foot.

"Stop babying him he's not hurt" Eddie laughed when Sam fell over the rail. Sam just laid there still eating his Pizza "You've had a kid for one day and your already trying to kill me" Sam made fun of Eddie. Pizza Girl was trying to help him up. Sam just winked at Eddie.

"Resourceful aren't you." Eddie laughed looking down at him from the porch.

"You're just jealous" Sam continued to fake a sore arm.

"Not really, I know easier ways to look down a girls shirt" Eddie told him.

"Get up you little twerp" Pizza Girl kicked at him gently "He's looking up your skirt" Eddie ratted him out again

"God, he is just like you. No wonder Hannah's so worried about him growing up" Janet snatched Sam up

"You know it's not really fair to have Eddie Latekka as your dad if he want even help you out. You're good at it aren't you. You had to of been to convince Janet to go out with you"

"Yeah well, I had a little help from you on that one, go eat at the table and it had best be soda you're drinking when I get in there" Eddie told him.

--

"Did he just say you were his dad" Pizza Girl asked confused

"Yeah, it's a long story. Janet can fill you in later. You might want to warm Phil Nicks on the rampage" Eddie went inside.

"Well, that must have been a shock for you as well" Pizza Girl said to Janet

"It was shortly after Nick decided he wasn't going to come back, one time drunk deal and I've known about it since it happened but we didn't know Sam was his son until today"

"I'm here if you need me" Pizza Girl told her

"I think I've got my work cut out for me" Janet laughed looking through the open door and hearing Eddie and Sam cutting up.

"He'll be a great dad, he's done a pretty good job so far" Pizza Girl said on her way down the steps.

--

Eddie's phone rang and he answered it unsure of who was calling.

"Hello" Eddie said while wrestling with Sam.

"Sounds like you've got your hands full"

"Hold on a second" Eddie replied. Janet could tell it was important. She figured it was either Nick or Hannah.

"Sam, why don't you go take your bath and I'll think about the ice cream" Janet suggested.

Sam popped up and headed to the bathroom. Eddie just stood up and walked back outside onto the porch. Janet didn't follow. She wanted to know what was said so badly but dared not intrude.

"I would ask you what was up but we both already know so get to it" Eddie wasn't harsh but he wasn't overly sweet.

"I was worried about Janet."

"She's fine, so don't be" Eddie was short.

"I know you're madder than hell."

"That would be putting it mildly to say the least, but you know Sam's here and I can't exactly say what I would like to in front of my SON" Eddie showed his anger but held it back as much as he possibly could.

"Why are you calling me" Eddie demanded

"Regardless of what you think, Latekka I care and I don't really see how she could be okay with the current situation. I'm not exactly on cloud nine and though you might be there's more to it than that"

"Janet's known since the night it happened, yeah it's a lot to swallow but she's okay" Eddie replied letting out a gulp of air

"And Sam, how's he handling it"

"He's got a lot of questions. Watching you and Nick fight didn't exactly make it any easier. He wants to stay home tomorrow but he's got a test so I need Hannah to call the school so I can check him out afterwards"

"She can't do that" Ray's voice was low

"Can't or want" Eddie asked Ray

"Can't, She's sedated right now. She got really upset after everybody left and wouldn't stop crying and I just had to admit my wife for a nervous breakdown. So No she can't call the school." Eddie thought for sure Ray Cataldo was crying.

"Is she going to be okay" Eddie really was concerned.

"The Doctor said she should be but that she needed to rest for a while. I assume you'll keep Sam. She would want you to anyway. Just tell him, I don't know what to tell him"

"I'll take care of it, let me know how she is" Eddie never expected to have a half way civil conversation with Ray as long as he lived.

"Sine we're married I can call the school, I know it pisses you off that it's me but I'll fix it" Ray volunteered

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but thank you"

"Hey, Latekka one more thing, Is Meadows the one Laush wanted"

"Why does it matter"

"It just does"

"What do you think"

"Tell Sam goodnight for me" Ray asked somehow the severity of the situation had calmed them both down to a courteous state

"Hold on, I'll let you talk to him if he's out of the shower. He was looking up Pizzagirls skirt today so he may be a while" Both men laughed fully understanding and remembering what it was like at that age.

"Hey, Ray wants to say goodnight. You want to talk" Eddie offered him the phone just as he was stepping out of the shower. Sam snatched the curtain back.

"Hey" he yelped

"Calm down, I didn't see anything and it's not like I don't have the same thing" Eddie laughed silently

"Just put in on the counter" Sam ordered and Eddie turned around. The second he closed the door behind him he started laughing.

"What's so funny" Janet asked as Eddie walked into the living room.

"Sam freaked because I saw him getting out of the shower."

"Don't laugh if he had seen you I bet you'd be embarrassed" Janet said sarcastically

"Are you trying to tell me something, baby. I have to tell you that's not going to make we work harder just not want to work at all" Eddie thought she was down sizing him

"You're really are a pervert but I wasn't complaining just suggesting it my be awkward for the two of you when it comes to stuff like that. There is a great deal of difference between a ten year old and a grown man especially when that man is Eddie Latekka"

"Thanks for the compliment" Eddie grinned then leaned over to kiss her "He doesn't know that though. He's smart kid he knows things change as you get older."

"Eddie, he may not know about how very blessed I am" She really was, Eddie Latekka was a well put together man. She couldn't pass up the chance to stroke his ego either it only led to her benefiting in the end. " but think about it sweetie. Being ten and knowing your Eddie Latekka's son , which by the way he is very aware of how popular you are with the ladies."

"Yeah but he is ten being popular with the ladies means something totatlly different. You having the coolest bike counts more than what's in your pants"

"Don't fool yourself Latekka, you know what it was like to be that age. You can't honestly tell me that a boy can compare the size of breasts and doesn't think about the size of his penis. Really how many adult conversations did you overhear at that age that you only half understood"

"Are you suggesting he needs the birds and the bees" Eddie laughed at her

"I'm just saying that you need to be prepared for it because he's going to want to know about you and compare himself to you. Didn't you want to know what you should be measuring up to. "

"I guess I just always knew. I grew up with a dad and I'm not saying my parents were open about sex but I saw my dad naked when I was a little boy. It wasn't a big deal he potty trained me the easiest way by going with him so my mother enjoys telling me. They kissed in front of me and when I got older they were a little more affectionate with each other but I didn't learn much from him"

"You didn't ever want to be a 'man' like your dad?"

"I guess so. I get what your saying but it's different with us. There's not that little boy looking up to his dad thing there."

"He hasn't had anyone to look up to. It's been really hard on him Eddie not having that safe place. He's got Hannah and I've always talked to him but it's not the same. He needs a man to explain the things women can't and don't know anyway."

"We've talked more than you think. But I think your right about the sex part because he's never really asked. He went to Nicky for pete's sake so maybe he doesn't think I'm all that good of a guy when it comes to the girls"

"It's not that, he's just embarrassed. Nick was just easier to live up to. He knew he wasn't going to disappoint him."

"I would never be disappointed because of something like that, Janet"

"I know that, but if your role model is legend and your not that might cause you to fear disappointing them especially when they are your dad and you think you should be just like him."

"I don't want him to be like me. I waisted years of my life being a fool. He's a good looking smart kid. He'll grow up fall in love get married and have children of his own. I don't want to mess his life up Janet. I'm not the man he needs to strive to be"

"Yes you are. Baby your strong, loving, you care about your family and friends. You've always been there for Sam and he knows it. He'll make mistakes and date the wrong girls and break hearts along the way. Just like you did. Then he'll have a meltdown and fall in love and make her feel just as special as you make me feel. It doesn't mean any of it will be your fault or as a result of having your DNA but because you love him and will be there to help him find his own way."

"Are you trying to get a little something extra out of me tonight" Eddie chuckled wiping the tears away. Laughter was the only thing that could cover his fall from manliness.

"Maybe but I don't think you get what I'm really talking about Eddie. He's not the Captain of the football team or Casanova but he is stubborn, and smart and foolish when it comes to his own feelings. He doesn't want to let anyone down and he will give up everything to make someone else happy. He's going to try to do the same thing with you and your going to do that with him and it's not going to make either one of you happy"

"That's why I need you to help me. I know Sam. I know what's going on in his life. I know this is probably harder on him than it is me. I don't know how to do this though"

"Eddie you're going to have to do this with Hannah. I'm here if you need me but he's your and Hannah's son and the two of you are going to have to figure out a way to make it work for Sam. You can't hate her, he is Hannah"

"I know that, I don't like that ...never mind"

"I know what you mean you don't have to say it" Janet eased his mind about feeling guilty that he never wanted a child with Hannah Daniels to start with. He did love Sam but when Nick left and even when he didn't return having a child with Hannah Jane was far from his list of wants

"I don't know Hannah. I mean I know she dated Nicky, she can be a real bitch sometimes, her taste in music is worse than yours if that's possible, she fights dirty, I know she loves Sam and I have memories she's in but I don't know her like you do or as a partner. I don't even remember having sex with her just that I did. We've never bothered to just talk other than chit chat when I pick Sam up. How am I supposed to sit down and discuss everything with her.?"

"I want you to come with me" His eyes pleaded

"I can't Eddie. I'm in love with you. Hannah's my best friend. Sam's important to me. You know I'm going to side with you and support whatever you want to do but right now I'm just the girlfriend of my best friends son's father."

"I'm sorry, Jay. You didn't do anything wrong and you shouldn't have to feel like this." Eddie felt so incredibly guilty for her being in the middle of it.

" Feel Like what Eddie"

"I don't want you to be left out or used as a referee."

"Then don't. Hannah's going to fight you tooth and nail before she gives up a minute of Sam. Figure out what you and Sam need and want. Fight Hannah for it but do it fair and I'll be here to back you up. I'll deal with mine and Hannah's problems."

"How pissed are you at her" Eddie knew how pissed he was

"I'll get over her lying to you all these years enough to make it. That's going to be the easy part. The hard part is going to be getting past her throwing Rooster in my face in front of Ray and Nick. Not to mention how she's going to react to me having Sam's father"

"I'm not surprised she used the Russo card but why would she care about us being together. She doesn't have feelings for me and we've together for a while now anyway"

"Yeah but now Sam's under a roof with you and with me. She's going to resent the fact that another woman is helping to take care of her son"

"Sam's stayed with you plenty. She wouldn't have made it without you helping her take care of him anyway" Eddie really didn't know what she was getting at.

"I know that but now when he's with you. She doesn't have the general say and the two people that's helped her with Sam the most are helping him without her. Jealousy will rear it's ugly head. You can count on that."

"If there's one thing I know about Hannah Jane Daniels it's that she doesn't do not being the center of attention very well" Janet added

"Tell me about it. She was perfectly fine running around on Nick with Gavin but the second her parents got tuff and Nick ran she wasn't the most adored and she flipped big time" Eddie would know better than anyone

"Which is why she thought bedding the Captain of the football team was a good idea. She wanted back ontop. Don't get me wrong I love Hannah to death Eddie she's like a sister and she's grown up a lot. But she's still searching not for what she had with Nick but for who she was with Nick."

"She might as well give up because that person doesn't exsist. Who she was then balanced on being a popular couple in school and lusted after by a rich older man."

"Well she's got the rich older man, but Ray's not going to be enough. She's going to hate that someone else has the popular couple spot taken. I don't know about you but I'm not giving it up." Janet grinned an all to familiar grin

"She chose to be with Big Cat and she is going to have to accept the fact that he's rich but he's not adored by anyone other than Matt Laush." Eddie took her by the hand behind the closed doors of the bedroom.

--


	30. What I want

"You were talking to Ray that whole time" Janet asked as they stepped into the bedroom

"He had to take Hannah to the hospital. She's fine but they gave her something to sleep for now, Sam's going to be here longer than originally planned and I've got to figure out what to tell him."

"Do you want me to talk to him" Janet offered

"I know I should do it but I don't have a clue what to say so I don't upset him"

"I'll help you" Janet replied with a kiss and Eddie continued the kissing as far as it could go without being alone about the time Sam walked in.

"Okay, that I can live without" Sam said standing behind Eddie's back. His arms still wrapped around Janet.

"Yeah, well I can't" Eddie gave her another quick peck then let go of her.

"I think she's a little busy right now, you know like you and mom tell me when I catch you kissing. You might want to call back in ten minutes" Sam told Ray into the phone

"Sam" all three squealed

"Give me the phone" Janet took it from him.

Eddie just looked at her "I'll do it" Janet walked off to talk to Ray about Hannah.

--

"Come on we got to talk" Eddie picked him up over his shoulder and carried him kicking and laughing out the front door and put him in his truck.

"Where are we going"

"To get ice cream, but seeing how you're in spider man pants I'll go in and you can wait in the truck" Eddie laughed at him.

"Am I in trouble for looking down Pizza Girl's shirt" Eddie just chuckled

"Not with me, but she might get back at you"

"So what are we going to talk about because I have a lot of questions" Sam was open and honest

"Lets save the birds and bee's stuff for tomorrow, okay" Eddie was amazed at how well Janet could understand people

"Then I guess you want to talk about being me being your problem now"

"Your not my problem. Your just Sam and there's nothing wrong with that" Eddie didn't deal well with with the self pity thing Janet had perfected to an art

"Sam, I want you to be honest with me okay. Don't worry about hurting anyone's feelings. We're adults we can handle it and you have to trust me on that."

"O-kay, I guess that's fair you answered my questions" He asked about how it all happened and if Janet had known while Janet was at Hannah's.

"How do you feel about me being your biological father" Eddie didn't really want to know the answer

"I don't guess I really care who my biological dad is, I wasn't there when I was made..okay even I know that doesn't make sense, but I guess I was or was I...anyway so it's not like I got to pick out the coolest one. Mom did that, but as far as now goes I kind of get to pick a little. "

"So what did you come up with" Eddie asked more nervous with every answer.

"Ray is pretty cool when he's not getting Matt to beat you up. Nick's smart and I can talk to him. Gavin buys me lots of stuff and he calls all the time. You take me to play ball, to the movies, all kinds of stuff. Let me stay up late and watch scary movies, I can get away with more little stuff when I'm with you than anybody else especially mom and Janet. But I never get in trouble for the big stuff with Nick, Ray or Gavin. Even I know I'm not perfect no matter how much mom says I am. So, I know they aren't really paying attention to me when I do something like turn thousands of fruit flies loose to impress a girl.

"You did what"

"You can't punish me, I was honest and mom already let me off for it" Sam defended himself

"Honesty only makes you not feel guilty, but you still have to learn right from wrong. If you accept the consequences now it'll be so much easier to decide if somethings worth it or not when you grow up"

"Eddie"

"Yeah Sam"

"How do you feel about me being your biological son?" Eddie glanced over and could see the water works Janet warned him about.

"I'm pretty damn happy about it" Eddie replied and Sam unbuckled his seat belt and crawled over next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm pretty damn happy about it to" Sam replied

"I'll make you a deal I want make you scoop poop for cursing this time if you promise me a few things "

"What"

"First that your not going to cuss again. If I say it pretend you didn't here it. Most importantly though I want you to be honest with me. If you don't want to change the ways things are I want you to tell me okay. If you want me to be really be your dad I'll happily do it but I have to be your dad not your best friend all of the time."

"Okay, but can I still watch scary movies" Sam made his choice when he heard his mom tell Nick and Ray Eddie was his dad.

"That depends on if your going to tell me your scared or not. Janet thinks you'll be in the bed with us before the nights over"

"Now she's going to start ratting me out. That's not really fair you know, Janet's cool and keeps my secretes. She doesn't rat me out to mom, why you?"

"Janet loves you Sam. This is just as hard for her as it is for us. She's kind of on the outside looking in, you know. She thinks I'm lucky to have you but you have to understand and it has nothing to do with you personally but ..."

"She's upset that you were with Ma, right"

"A little but she's known that. It's more complicated than boyfriend/girlfriend stuff"

"But you and my mom weren't boyfriend/girlfriend. You said that you were just upset and did the wrong thing to feel better. We all make mistakes."

"You weren't a mistake, an accident maybe."

"Is Janet jealous because you have a kid and she doesn't. I think sometimes mom hurts her feelings and doesn't know it because Janet want say anything."

"She's just hurt right now for a lot of reasons. I need her help and it's not fair...you'll understand when you get older but there's a lot of feelings involved when a man and a woman share a life together. Normally you get married and have kids together and when someone else has or is giving part of what should be coming from you, it's hard. It doesn't mean your jealous and want to take it away it just means you hurt because its really hard to sit back a watch what your not a part of that you should have been. Janet's having to give up some pretty important things to be with me."

"Like what"

"It's adult stuff but I need you do a favor for me"

"What's that"

"Try not to ask Janet for to many favors when it comes to talking me or your mom into something. I know she always helps you get your way with Hannah and I'm sure she'll keep doing that and with me but we really shouldn't ask her to get in the middle of stuff that me and your mom disagree over, okay"

"Would you really make me pick up poop cause there's no way mom would" Sam was worried over the Pooper scooper punishment

"Yeah, I would and your mom does it so can you. There's no shame in doing the dirty work it's all got to be done"

"You know it's going to be really cool when the girls find out Eddie Latekka is my dad." Sam had clearly envisioned that one before

"I'm not so sure it's going to draw the ladies, Sam. I'm getting pretty old. I'm not as cute as I use to be especially with the younger ones." Eddie chuckled

"Seriously, just having you there at ball practice helps so I can't wait to see how it works once they know your my dad."

"Sam you should know I'm not real proud of most of my life especially when it comes to women. I didn't do anything actually to be proud of until I found Janet. I spent way to much time and energy focused on being this popular guy that everybody liked but it wasn't as much fun as it sounds because I didn't like myself. I'm just happy being Eddie now"

"Does that mean you don't ever use the whole Latekka thing to get Janet to like you."

"Latekka thing" Eddie repeated

"That's what mom and Janet call it. Janet told MA that when you want something that she doesn't want you to have you use the whole Latekka thing to get your way."

"I may flirt a little but I wouldn't call it a Latekka thing"

"O-KAY, but you should ask Janet she thinks you do"

--

"Can you come with me to take care of a few things tomorrow before you go into work" Eddie asked once him and Sam finished off the ice cream and watched t.v. to long and Sam fell asleep of the couch. Janet seemed to be missing in action. She busied herself with housework.

"Yeah, what do you need to take care of" She snggled into bed with Eddie

"First I want to see if I can get a copy of the test results from the lab. I should have ten years ago but when Hannah gave me a copy I just assumed it was right"

"Okay"

"Baby, I'm going to a lawyer when I leave there. I want my name on his Birth certificate and I want some type of custody agreement. Hannah can get mad if she wants I don't really care" Eddie was trying not to hate Hannah but it was hard

"I take it you talked to Sam"

"I asked him if he wanted things to change and he said yes"

"Are you sure that's what he really wants" Janet was worried about both Sam and Eddie

"I told him I wouldn't be his best friend I would have to be his dad, pooper scooping and all" Eddie laughed. Janet didn't really see him forcing that punishment but the threat worked well enough, even Hannah used it a few times.

"Okay, but you know how expensive and drawn out it can get if Hannah fights you on it."

"She want. She's married to Ray and he's not going to let her"

"What makes you so sure"

"Sam will blame him for it and he can't risk losing Hannah. He may be a jackass but that jackass really does love Hannah." Eddie was certain it wouldn't be to bad a fight but Hannah would pout and through a hissy fit. He was prepared for that much.


	31. Getting the Dirt

"Not even in the realm of possibility"

"Come on I just wanted to hold you." Janet turned to look up at him with her keen sence of when Eddie was full of it.

"Can I least have a good night kiss" He asked and she rolled onto her back having been on her side facing away from him.

Janet gave him a quick peck. "I know your not mad at me because of something I did years ago but I also know it's not something you want to think about."

"That's an understatement" Janet teased him

"I'm not get any lovin' anytime soon am I" Eddie grinned with a playful sigh knowing a reminder of having banged her best friend wasn't a turn on. Eddie was already practically over her; his face just a few inches away. He thought he would get another kiss before turning out the light but before he could bend down she reached up and flipped off the lamp.

Eddie rolled back to his side of the bed and stretched out with his hands behind his head.

"You know I wish I could remember." Eddie spoke out in the darkness

"Remember What?" Janet never in a trillion years thought he was talking about having sex with Hannah.

"Having sex with her that way at least I'd know exactly why I'm being punished for it now"

"Jackass" She mumbled

"Hypocrite, I don't remember withholding from you because of a stupid round of meaningless sex that you don't really remember" Eddie's tone was cracking with mischievousness.

"Would you like to go back to living apart while we deal with it?" She burned him with that one

"I wouldn't mind some of the nights we had, down that dirt road was seriously hot baby. You fucked the hell out of me, both of us really"

"Yeah well it was seriously cold that night and your house after girls night out you fucked the hell out of me so I think we're even"

"I'm sorry" He pulled her close kissing her head

"I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'm not even a little mad at you it's not your fault. It's Hannah's." That single statement was enough for Eddie to know her and Hannah were going to have a rougher time of it than him and her or him and Hannah.

"I love you more than anything" As he said the words he felt guilt for the first time. Sam was his son, he thought that he should love his son more than anything but it was all so knew and confusing. Janet heard the crack in his voice and looked up to see him nearly in tears.

"It's okay. Two totally separate things baby. I know how much you love me and I know what this is doing to you. You don't have to be the strong one this time and you have absolutely no reason to feel guilty about not knowing" She whispered careful not to let Sam over hear.

Eddie kissed her softly needing her close. "I'll be right back" She pressed a kiss against his chest then got up putting her robe around the satin gown she wore and tip toed to check on Sam. He was sound asleep so Janet puled the door to his room all the way closed then made her way back to the bedroom, after a brief stop by the kitchen for a much needed glass of wine. She pulled their door shut and locked it then turned out all the lights. Eddie was already asleep and never noticed she came back. Janet took her robe and gown off and crawled into bed with him.

"Baby" Janet whispered in the still darkness as she kissed his chest. Eddie responded running his hand into her thick curls as she continued to caress his chest with her tender bites. She knew what he needed though she couldn't see his face. Janet had all intentions of being on top but Eddie wanted more closeness than that and once thier lips meet he rolled over on top of her.

"I love you" he whispered as he slid slowly into her.

"I know baby" She replied as he held still deeply inside of her. He didn't need to hear I love you back, he knew that and she only affirmed it by giving herself to him. What Eddie Latekka needed was to know he earned that love, that he was capable of proving to another that he could love and love deeply.

It was the slowest most tender sex either of them had ever had in their lives. Barely moving and constantly stopping to kiss and hold each other. It was eerily like the night he confessed his love to her after not kissing her. They both climaxed and released but didn't seem to be all that interested in that aspect of it. Just knowing the bond was there was all either one of them needed. Unlike that night the release did feel good they just didn't focus on it for even a second once it was over.

Lying in the dark in Eddie's arms she asked him what he told Sam about his mom. It idn't go unnoticed that she didn't call her by Hannah.

"I haven't told him. I want to wait until I pick him up from school." Eddie replied

"I think that's a good idea"

"Sam thinks it's a good idea for us to still go to Providence, if Hannah's okay I guess"

"Are you sure Eddie I can wait."

"But I can't, baby. We need some you and me time. We're always in the middle of everyones mess and for just a little while I would like it to just our little mess" He kissed her as she fell asleep on his chest.

--

"Come on, your going to be late" Eddie hurried Sam having woken him up late for school.

"Do I at least get some kibble before I get sent out to do my business in the yard" Eddie just looked at his sarcasm clueless

"If you'll get your shoes on we'll run by the bakery and you can eat brownies for breakfast as long as you don't wake Janet up." That got Sam's attention

"I'm ready" He quickly came back into the kitchen where Eddie was straching out a note.

"If you were ready you'd be in the truck...as soon as I find my keys" Eddie looked around lost and clueless again..

"You mean the keys your holding" Sam was just as sarcastic as Eddie Latekka would ever be.

--

"Hey, I may not be here at exactly 11:00 but I'm coming. I promise you okay" Eddie told him as he got out of the truck.

"I believe you and thanks for the nutritious breakfast." Sam winked

"Sugar will make you think more during your Math test" Eddie laughed as Sam climbed out having mostly walked to school before but wasn't going to turn down Eddie giving him a ride.

--

Eddie returned with muffins and coffee for him and Janet. Janet was already dressed when he got there. They ate an talked briefly then headed straight to get the copy of the real paternity test which he was denied. His lawyer was the next stop though he didn't have an appointment he saw Eddie anyway. Eddie Latekka wasn't someone to be ignored when he had a mission.

"They're faxing a copy now but you'll be receiving a certified copy by mail within the week" the man told Eddie

"I don't understand why they wouldn't give me a copy to start with. I paid for it, it was my damn blood and my name of it" Eddie was furious

"It seems that Mrs. Daniels had the file set up in her name you might have been there and paid for it but since the file was in her name she requested that no one have access to it" Eddie was livid and Janet tried to calm him down. It took a great deal of effort one the lawyer left the room. When he came back he handed Eddie the fax that indeed showed him as the father.

"What does he need to do to get his name of Sam's Birth Certificate" Janet asked as Eddie sat to furious to speak. She didn't want to intrude but thought it might help to get Eddie on the track of it all working out.

"I'll draw up some papers and suppoena the records from the clinic, it'll go before a Judge but its pretty cut and dry. He may order a new paternity test just to make sure" Eddie was fine with that.

"Custody, how do I get custody of my son." Eddie was stiff

"That depends on what kind of custody you want, Mr. Latekka"

"Equal, joint what ever you call it. I don't want to take him away from his mother but he's my son and she's had him this whole time, I don't think it's to much to make her share"

"Do you have any kind of relationship with the child" He needed prospective on the situation

"Are you asking for the dirt"

"I'm asking for the dirt, Mr. Latekka"

"It's the Ridge you know most of it I'm sure, Hannah dated my best friend, he left her, I got dumped she crawled in my truck while I was drunk and didn't know who the hell she was. I found out she was pregnant forced her into a paternity test, you know how that went, hung around and helped her out because I thought he was my buddy's son. I never counted on getting attached to Sam but I did so I picked him up took him to the movies, little league, sleep overs. Spent ten years of my life, you know my reputation then fell in love with Janet."

"You two are together" He asked wanted to make sure it was a stable commitment

"Yeah we're together. It's been only Janet for a long time" Eddie was quick to answer and the lawyer who knew Eddie fairly well could read the expression on his face.

"And the childs mother, does she have a significant other"

"Hannah married Ray Cataldo" Eddie halted any and all your not married speeches. If it went that way he would never be able to ask Janet to marry him until custody was done.

" ahh, Is there anything else I should know" The lawyer helped him put Matt behind bars

"Janet's Hannah's best friend. She's been helping her take care of Sam his whole life and Sam loves her to death" Eddie looked at Janet

"So Ms. Meadows that puts you in a tough spot"

"There's more you should know. I've known about them since the night it happened and you can't bring up Ray's involvement in Eddie's beating because Eddie used Laush and a little black male to force Cataldo builders into a contract with Best Friend windows." That part Eddie never told his lawyer about.

"Okay, I'm going to pretend I don't know about that. Lets look at it this way. Hannah lied about the paternity to her sons father, her best friend whom is involved with said father, some man named Gavin Goddard with a few blemishes on his record, her husband and her son. There is a matter of criminal charges for the forged paternity test if you still have it."

"I do it's just ..." Eddie answered

"We're not doing that to Sam" Janet added with out talking to Eddie first but she knew he wouldn't make Sam go through his grandmother or his mother being criminaly charged.

"I understand. I think Ray hiring Matt Laush back says enough since he was officially charged with the assault but I don't think we're going to need it. Janet and Hannah are/were friends and she has clearly trusted you and her with Sam and I'm going to assume Mr. Cataldo will be happy to establish your a good guy since he is in business with you now so there shouldn't be a problem. If Sam were still an infant it wouldn't be a question but the court is going to look out for the welfare of the child's mental state as well."

"So that means what exactly"

"It want be a problem, I'll start on the papers" That eased Eddie's nerves.

"Hannah's in the hospital apparently it was all to much to handle, so we have Sam right now." Eddie added

"All I can tell you is congratulations, so go enjoy your son. I'll call you when everythings ready. You going to be around tomorrow?" He shook Eddie's hand and then Janet's. He stopped Eddie once Janet walked out.

"Your a lucky man, It's not often I see a woman willing to go through situations like this no matter how much they love thier husband or boyfriend." Eddie replied with a simple "I know"

--

"I love you" Eddie stopped her at the truck and wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you to. Do you feel better now" She smiled at him

"I do, Thank you" He squeezed her tight only to ease his grip seeing Ray turn into the parking lot. Janet looked up at him then to see what he was looking at.

"Meadows, I need to talk to Latekka for a minute"

"I'm not going anywhere, Ray" She stood up to him

"She's in this just as much as you are Big Cat. More so really" Eddie defended her

"That's exactly why she doesn't need to hear this so Janet please just give me a minute" Janet begrudgingly did waiting by the truck as Eddie walked over to Ray's SUV out of her hearing.

"Hannah's awake and we talked this morning. She wants me to come get Sam and take him home with me" He could see Eddie tense up. "I told her no. I don't think that's what's best for him and she threatened to divorce me if I didn't"

"I take it your not here for a divorce" Eddie was smug and blunt

" I was looking for you believe it or not the Ridge is a lot bigger than you think"

"What do you want Ray." Eddie crossed his arms defensive. "Your not getting Sam"

"If she refuses to let you have your son you'll need this" He took the envelope back just before Eddie grabbed it. "One condition though. You can't let Meadows see what's in here"

"I'm not promising you that Ray"

"You will when you look at it" Eddie pulled out the papers inside

"Why are you doing this"

"Because, I owe you one and I know what it's like for someone to keep you from your children" Ray got back into his SUV and left.

--

"What is that" Janet asked

"Just some contracts" He answered then dropped her off at work before heading to get Sam from school.


	32. Lunch at Sully's

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at home taking care of your son" Nick barked when Eddie walked into BFW.

"We have to talk about this Nick"

"What's to talk about. My best friend and my ex-girlfried got busy. End of story "

"Don't do this Nick, you've got every right to be creased but pretending like you don't care is bull shit and we both know it. That's why this all happened to begin with"

"So now it's my fault you had to ...What do you want me to say Eddie. You had a child with my girlfriend"

"I just found out Sam is my son and if your going to be pissed about us fine but don't do it in front of Sam" Eddie plopped on his desk

"I'm not mad"

"You don't honestly expect me to believe that do you. I had sex with Hannah. Granted she manipulated the whole situation but truth is I didn't care who I was having sex with that night"

"Aubrey's gone" Eddie was caught off guard by his change in topics

"WHAT"

"I thought she wanted Ronnie, so I went to the city but came straight back for her"

"You ran again, Nicky?"

"Ronnie's pretty much covered the lecture which is how I ended up at Hannah's demanding to know if Sam was mine." Eddie could see the hurt on his face

"Look I'm sorry I never meant for any of this to happen. Janet said that Hannah pretty much told you everything"

"Yeah she didn't leave out any of the gory details" Nick replied sitting on the desk next to him.

"You should know Janet stuck up for you all the way even when I told her to but out"

"She's something else, Nicky. I'll never deserve the life I have"

"No, the life you deserve it's the road that you didn't". Nick was dealing but once he learned Sam wasn't his and that his perfect Hannah Jane wasn't so perfect all he cared about was losing Aubrey. He didn't have time to focus on the what ifs. It was to late for all of the thinking in the world to change anything.

"So what are you going to do about your lady love"

"There's nothing I can do"

"You know maybe you need to try running to something for a change. I mean you did the running away, and since you've been back you've just pretty much been standing in the middle of the road waiting on the next truck to run over you"

Eddie could tell by Nick's expression he wasn't getting it "Get out of the damn road Nicky, find the exit you really want and get off there" Eddie had done exactly that with Janet. He found her and took his chance.

"Can you handle the shop for a few days"

"I have to pick Sam up from school and I promised him luch at Sullys but yeah I can handle it"

--

When Eddie got to the office to check out Sam they gave him some papers to fill out. His laywer had already contacted them along with Ray filling them in since he was listed by Hannah. They already had a copy of the test and just needed a few signatures from Eddie before they would allow him to take Sam from the premisis.

"I told you I'd be here" Eddie rubbed Sam's head when he came through the office door.

"What took so long"

"Paper work" Eddie answered

"Are you listed as my dad now"

"Not officially but it want be long. You hungry" Of course Sam was and they headed straight to Sully's.

Eddie talked to Sam about his mom on the ride there. "Hey, I need to tell you something"

"That doesn't sound good"

"It's not good but it'll be okay"

"You might as well just spill it and get it over with I hate the drawn out way mom does it"

"It's about your mom, last night after Janet and Nick left Ray took her to the Doctor...she's fine but just really tired and she's going to stay at the hospital for a few days so she can rest."

"Because of all the arguing" Sam looked like he was going to cry

"She's okay, but I think it's because of a lot of things. I'm going to see her tonight, do you want to come with me. I know she would love to see you"

"Yeah" Sam said wiping the tears from his eyes missing his mommy

"Do you want me to call and see if she's awake" Eddie didn't even wait for his answer before he started dialing the number

"Go sit at the bar with Rooster until Janet gets there. If she's up I'll let you know" Eddie motioned at Rooster when Rooster looked up and saw Sam with him. Sam got on Eddie's usual stool and Rooster occupied him with his choice of a ridiculously concocted fruit drink and enough fruit garnish and silly umbrellas for ten. Eddie couldn't stand Rooster but he knew he wouldn't let anything happen to Sam.

--

"Hello"

"Hannah" Eddie said plainly as he stepped back just inside the entrance way. He could still see Sam but Sam couldn't hear him.

"How's Sam, I can't get Ray" She was panicked

"He's fine, how are you"

"Like you care"

"No Hannah, not this time. I'm the one who gets to be bitchy and pissed. It's not about you anymore so drop it. Sams staying with me until your better."

"Eddie I swear I'll call the cops. He's my son you don't have any right."

"Well I wonder why that is"

"You didn't even want to have sex with me, you made that perfectly clear years ago."

"So that's why you did it. Because you got your feelings hurt that a man didn't find you attractive. I have to be honest here Hannah, a hot woman clawing at you is a lot of things but attractive isn't one of them."

"Shut up, Eddie. What do you want"

"For starters. I do have rights now and by tomorrow I'll have just as many as you do."

"No way, you can't do that. You don't have any proof yet."

"It's to late Hannah, by the time you get discharged, I'll have a court order naming me as Sam's father and if it wasn't for Sam your mother would be behind bars so don't push me on this."

"Have you thought about what your doing, because I have and it took ten years to decide I did the right thing. How do you think Janet's going to handle it or Sam."

"Janet's not your pawn Hannah and Sam already knows"

"You told him you were going to start being his father"

"No, unlike you I asked him what he wanted."

"He's a child he'll say what he thinks you want to hear, Eddie" She was furious

"Your wrong Hannah, maybe if you would stop to listen to what he's really been saying you would know that."

"Ray's going to pick him up from school and after I talk to him then we'll talk about what's best."

"There's just one little problem with that, I already picked Sam up from school and unless he tells me he wants to go with Ray he's not going to. He told me what he wanted and he wants to talk to you. I'm coming to see you tonight Hannah and Sams coming with me. Don't make this harder than it already is."

"Here go get a booth, I'll bring the burgers" Eddie gave Sam the phone

"Hannah" Janet asked Eddie when Sam walked off

"Can you eat with us" Eddie asked after a nod that it was Hannah. They made their way to the booth quickly. Eddie wasn't about to let Hannah go off the deep end talking to Sam.

--

"Hey sweetie, how's my boy. Eddie feeding you" Hannah sucked back the tears and fear

"Yeah, mostly junk but he said we'd work something out. Don't worry Janet's fixing our burgers she'll probably put carrots in place of my fries"

"Where are you at baby"

"Don't freak but we're at Sully's. I asked Dad if we could eat with Janet and he said he was going to talk to you about it but since you didn't feel good I guess he decided to wait."

"Are you mad" he asked

"No, Sam I'm not mad" She couldn't be mad at Sam he sounded so happy saying Dad

"Have you talked to Nick, Eddie did and said Nick wasn't mad either"

"Really, that's good"

"Mom are you okay" Other than his concern about her current housing he sounded like a perfectly happy little boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ray brought me here and they gave me this big quite room and I slept all night, what about you"

Eddie and Janet sat down in the booth opposite side from Sam. Eddie stood as she scooted in by the wall before he sat down. They were fixing the table where everyone could eat and passing the ketchup.

"We watched a movie while Janet was gone to see you, then when she got back she made us change it because she can't handle people getting the head chopped off" Eddie grinned back and forth with Sam and Janet squeezed his thigh in protest to encouraging him as she gave Sam 'the look' then we had pizza, and I got my favorite the _peppinachove _and then played video games and Eddie took me for icecream so we could talk."

"What did you talk about" Hannah asked as Ray walked in

"Our foods ready can we talk about it tonight when I come see you"

"Sure baby, I love you"

"Love you to and don't worry I'm drinking a Long Island Fruit Tree that's what Rooster called it anyway, There's no way I'm ever going to drink more beer..." Sam like every child quickly lost intrest in talking to his mother when his father was around and especially when food was awaiting.

"SAM" Janet barked snatching the phone to talk to Hannah.

"Was that really necessary" Eddie asked him.

"Was what necessary" Sam took a bite of his burger

"Purposly upsetting your mother" Eddie wasn't approving of his behavior in the least.

"Go wash your hands, we'll talk about it later" Eddie didn't wait for an answer

--

"It was just one sip so he'd stop asking what it tasted like. Eddie said he nearly choked on it anyway." Janet quickly explained as Eddie was busy correcting Sam's lack of concern.

"But I've already touched it." Sam made a good argument and Eddie knew it.

"Fine, eat more of whatever you've touched today" Janet butted in not happy with Sam's manipulation either.

"I think I'm going to be sick. I let Dottie use my eraser and he got caught picking his nose at recess today"

"Serves you right. Now go before I make you lick your fingers" Eddie had never let him get away with to much sas but he didn't enforce hygine and manners nearly as much as Janet was encouraging him to now. Truth was he didn't care if Sam washed his hands to eat but his little stunt to get even with Hannah Eddie didn't find amusing in the least.

"It's fine. I've let him taste my wine before"

"If I recall sweet alcohol isn't the best discouragment" Janet lightly bubbled

"No offense Janet, but I don't like him being at a bar. You know that" Hannah started throwing her weight around a little.

"I don't have anything to do with it. If you don't like it talk to your sons father, I'm not getting in the middle of it Hannah." Eddie just looked at her ready to intervein.

"I'm sorry this isn't fair to you."

"Look, your my friend but I going to back Eddie up like it or not and he's not going to put me in between you and him so I would appreciate the same from you."

"No, that's fine I understand." Hannah just took a deep breath "I'm sorry I threw Rooster in your face, it was wrong and I shouldn't have"

"Your right you shouldn't have Hannah but we can deal with that after Eddie and you get this mess you made straightened out" Janet was a bit stiff

"Janet, how is Sam really doing?"

"Don't you think you should ask Eddie that"

"No, I'm asking you because I know you care about him too, Janet"

"He's actually doing pretty good considering you turned his life upside down. He's trying to see how far he can push Eddie with little sucess, he's worried about you but he thinks he aced his math test and right now he's in the bathroom trying to wash what sounded like Dooties snot off of his hands."

"Will you do me one favor, Make Eddie wait until I'm home I don't want Sam to see me here."

"I'll talk to him about it but Sams not going to like it."

"I know" "Thanks Janet"

--

"WHAT" Eddie just looked at her

"Hannah doesn't want Sam to come to the hospital. She wants you to wait until she gets home"

"What do you think" Eddie really did want her opinion.

"It doesn't matter what I think do what you think is best" She replied

"I think she's right, Sam could probably do without the visual of his mom in the hospital especially since he's hell bent on punishing her, and we'll probably just argue which isn't going to help but I also think the longer we wait the worse it's going to get and she's stalling for more than just those two reasons."

"So what are you going to do"

"Beg you to please understand I need your help."

"Okay, just my opinion. I would wait until we get the papers tomorrow, let Sam decide if he wants to see her, and if he does don't say anything about it tonight to her. Then when you talk to her use what ever amunition Ray gave you today to help her see how much easier it would be for Sam if it wasn't a fight.

Eddie just rolled his eyes and they didn't need words to work that one out. Janet didn't ask and Eddie didn't volenteer and that was the end of it. Sma made it back and Janet took it upon herself to explain to Sam that he would have to wait until tomorrow to see his mom and Sam took it okay.


	33. I'm sorry I can't do this

"What did he say?" Janet asked when Eddie got back from the lawyers office

"The papers are ready but he thinks it would be best if Sam joined in on the complaint."

"Are you going to ask him?"

"No"

"Are you coming with me to see Hannah?" Eddie asked

"I will if you want me to but I'm staying out of it Eddie" She didn't want to be there for it

"I know"

---------------------------------

"I thought I told you to wait until I was home" Hannah barked at Janet the second her and Eddie walked in.

"You don't get to tell Janet what to do Hannah" Eddie didn't want to start a fight but Hannah was going to force it

**"I'm going home in a few hours, you can leave Sam here with me"**

"Sam's not with us Hannah. He's at Dooties" Janet informed her sweetly. She was in a hard spot with the man she loved at her side and her best friend in the bed in front of her.

"That figures you make this big show and then ditch him first chance you get, Eddie. That's what you do best."

"Hannah, you didn't want him here so don't you dare start judging Eddie's parenting skills. He's had two days and you've had ten years........"

"Janet, it's fine" Eddie sat down beside Hannah. "Hannah, you know why I'm here."

**"I'm not giving you my son Eddie. Have one of your own but leave mine alone"** Hannah demanded

"He's just as much mine as he is yours, Hannah and you've known it all along"

"So did you or else you wouldn't have stuck around" Eddie just looked at Janet and the tears that filled her eyes. He pulled her to him. "I love you" he kissed her forehead

"I'll be outside" Janet got up to leave

"No, you should stay" Ray replied when he walked into the room

"I'm not doing this unless both of you can behave rationally" Eddie ordered

"Like you can" Hannah smarted off

"Damn it Hannah, grow up" Ray barked and shocked all present. Without Sam as a tie to Nick Ray had no reason to go after Eddie. Even if he did he couldn't now and he knew it. He also knew if Latekka got mad enough Ray would be first on the chopping block.

---------------

"I've got three sets of papers here Hannah. It's up to you which one's I use."

"I hope you've got one hell of a lawer" Hannah snapped

"What are they " Ray asked

"Ones with your signature to add me to my son's Birth certificate and the others one without it."

"What's the thrid one?" Hannah asked in a state of fear

"A custody agreement, there's a few things we've got to work out on it Hannah and that we're doing alone."

"It want be necessary" Hannah was so sure

"Hannah, you know you can't stop me from this. No Judge is going to side with you and I hardly think Sam needs us fighting. The balls in your court, you created this mess now you need to decide how much more of it your going to put Sam through "

"Hannah, Sam already knows. He loves Eddie and you wouldn't have let Eddie stick around if you didn't think Sam needed him and you know I would never do anything to hurt him." Janet tried to reason with her, she knew Hannah and what made her tick.

"I need to speak to Eddie alone."

"Alright" They left the room

------------------------

"Hannah, I want you to sign willingly but if you refuse....." Eddie threw the envelope Ray gave him down on table.

"Black male, that's not like you. You must be in a bind Eddie"

"I'm not going to black male you Hannah. It's yours, I don't want it and I'm sure Ray's kept a copy himself."

"Ray?"

"I take it you know what's in there since you haven't asked"

"Did Janet see it."

"No. Hannah do what's best for Sam. You love him, that much I do know"

"Give me the papers" Hannah signed it after she read every word three times and hesitated. She cried when she did.

"We need to decide how we're going to share time, holiday's, damn Hannah I've never seen him open his presents on Christmas morning" Eddie's eyes watered

"I have pictures and videos" Hannah actually felt guilty

"I don't want your damn pictures. I want my own memories Hannah" Eddie got up and looked out the window.

"Maybe we should talk to Sam before we decide on anything"

"And what ask him to choose sides, he's a child I'm not going to do that to him" Eddie was certain

"I'm going to put some money in an account for him." he added

"I don't need your money Eddie"

"Always thinking about yourself. It's not for you. It's for Sam, I'll be damned if Ray buys him into a life of spoils that he takes for granted"

"I'll talk to Janet and see what she wants to do. I'm not going to upset his life. We'll figure out a way to have our own time with Sam, it might not be traditional but neither is finding out you have a son 10 years after he was born"

"Eddie, you and Janet are just dating don't forget that. She loves Sam but don't you dare put this off on her"

"I had planned on asking her to marry me this weekend, I bought her ring a while back but she's probably going to say no because nothing I do or say is ever going to convince her I'm not doing it because of this"

"I'm sorry"

"You're sorry? Is there anything else you want to take away from me because if there is a heads up would be nice next time" Eddie chuckled "You know you and Ray are perfect for each other. The two people in the world that hate Nick Garrett enough to destroy me in his place. I'm just trying to figure out why he's not paying for his own mistakes"

"Eddie, I never meant..."

"To fuck me, that's exactly what you meant to do" Hannah remained silent "I've talked to Sam, he said he didn't mind if I was out of town for a few days. I'll drop him off at your house when he gets out of school. He'd best be there when I get back." With that Eddie walked out

------------------------------------

"We need to talk" Eddie took a deep breath dreading the conversation.

"Okay"

"You've got to help me with this. I know you don't want to but it's got a lot to do with you to."

"Okay" They sat down and read it over

---------------

"Eddie this is ridiculous"

"I know but that's what the lawyer said has to be decided"

"I'm fine with Sam being here anytime he wants to but as far as Halloween goes, let him do what he wants, Easter he's outgrown, Thanksgiving Hannah always does a big lunch so I'm good with dinner if you are, Same for Christmas day as well. We've kinda got a thing Christmas Eve" Janet wasn't giving Eddie up even for Sam.

"I know I thought about that. It's not like we live very far apart, he can do what ever he wants. Hannah does a big Christmas Eve dinner right?"

"Yeah, when they aren't at her parent's house" Eddie just sighed knowing that meant he'd miss all of Christmas with him. "Sam hates it" Janet added

"Then the Daniels will just have to pick another day or come to the Ridge. I'm sure as hell ain't making concessions for that...."

"Eddie she's still his grandmother"

"I know , what do you think about the savings account" He had to switch gears

"I think it's very generous for a woman that kept your son away from you" Janet was bitchy and smug

"It's not for Hannah, I figured we could pay for his college at least, buy his first truck and in the mean time if he needs something we'll just get it as opposed to handing Hannah money"

"We?"

"My money's yours now, you know what I meant don't you?" She didn't

"Yeah" She didn't want to talk about it and changed the subject quickly as they finished tweaking the arrangements.

"I don't have to pick Sam up for a few more hours" His little boy smile shown through

"Eddie, I really have a headache from all of this"

"You want to go lay down for a while, I'll rub your back until you fall asleep then I'll run by and pick up something for dinner after I drop Sam off"

"I'm not really all that hungry."

"Okay, mind if I grab something on the way home then"

"No, I could use the peace and quiet."

"We've still got to pack but I'll help you when I get home."

"You still want to go?" She didn't.

"Miss out of some serious alone time with you, not a chance" Janet freigned a smile but was happy to see the door close behind Eddie when he had to pick up Sam. He'd drove her nuts trying to make her fall asleep by massaging and tickling and she just wanted to sprawl out. ALONE.

----------------------------

She got up as soon as he left and started to pack, his first then hers and last their toiletries as she put her birth control in she thought about the real reason she didn't want to go. She didn't want to have sex with Eddie again knowing it was never going to lead to what she wanted. The fun in dating, the wedding, **their** first born.

She had managed to wrap her mind around it the night they found out but after hearing Eddie say our son to Hannah, she'd nearly gotten sick. When Hannah told him to have one of his own he'd not even entertained the idea of a child with Janet in that moment and as selfish as it may have been she needed the reassurance from him in **that** very moment. Janet didn't have the urge to sleep with another man but she did feel the same way standing there listening to Eddie talk about the child he shared with her best friend as she did the night she saw Eddie kiss Rory.

She was so confused, one minute he'd say things like we'll do it and then the next there was no explanation of their future, she knew Eddie loved her and she loved Sam but it was hard and she needed to know Eddie truly wanted her even if he wasn't able to talk about the future, he had to and she needed to know that then not when Eddie got home. Janet went to the living room and from beneath the table dug out the tape of them at Sully's. She was alone and felt safe enough to watch it.

She sat down and watched it from the beginning where the bar was still packed. She could see Eddie sitting on his stool the gang checking out women as they passed and yes even Eddie's sneaky gazing at them. She'd never seen him do it in person before. He hid it well and she nearly laughed watching it. She watched herself on the tape as well, she hated the way she looked on it but was more focused on Eddie for the time being. He seemed to be paying attention to every word she said and his touch seemed to find her often though it was reserved and discrete every time.

"Honey, I'm home. I know you said you didn't want anything but I brought you something just incase" Eddie made it to the den realizing she was up and then immedatly relizing she wasn't looking at him.

"Must be good whatever it is if I can't get a welcome home " He flopped down on the sofa next to her digging into his food before he heard their voices and looked at the t.v.. Then quickly glanced back at her and knew instantly that she wasn't getting in the mood by it.

"I guess we need to find a safe place to keep that out of Sam's hands" She didn't answer him and there was no way he could eat so he just leaned back settling her into his arms as they started kissing on the screen.

"I'll get rid of it baby" Eddie said kissing her shoulder as she started to cry softly. Janet stopped him when he picked up the remote to turn it off and Eddie looked at her trying to understand what she might be thinking.

After a moment of watching her deep intrigued concentration he figured it out and sat back watching her watch. "Well" He asked her when it was over "Do you finally get it, Janet?"

"Yeah, I do." She closed her eyes rested in his arms. She could see the way he looked at her, the way he touched her, the way he made love to her even though it was a round hot lustful gratification. "Do you?"

"No, I'll never understand how I get to hold you in my arms every night, or hear you whisper good morning, or why you stand by me the way you do or how it is that there exists a woman with a touch as soft as yours. I'll never get it, but I learned a long time ago not to question the things you're blessed with."

"I love you Eddie Latekka"

"I love you Janet Meadows and I'm hoping one day Latekka" _What the hell does you hope one day mean?_

"Eddie"

"Shhhh, just listen to me for a minute. Okay." He waited until she nodded "I know my timing is a bit coincidental with everything that's happened but I promise you before all of this I was planning on asking you ........." _So he still doesn't know if he'll ever want to. **WAS** going to ask?_

"What do you want to know, Eddie" Janet tried not to let her hurt and anger show

"Janet, I don't want to do this yet." _Yeah well I got that!_

"Do what Eddie? I don't know what's going on you keep going back and forth between we and you and us and me and I don't know what you're thinking or if all of this with Sam has just upset you worse than you're willing to admit or what's going on. But I can't deal with this right now, it may be selfish but I just need some time, Eddie" Her voice was harsh

"What kind of time are we talking about here" He got upset really fast "Alone time, together time, us time, you time, us and Sam time. How long a hour, a day, weeks, you'll let me know."

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"I don't know, can we just please go to Providence in the morning like we planned before Hannah blew our lives up?"

"If that's what you want Eddie" Janet walked out of the room both just in a state of shock now that it had time to sink in.

--------------------------------------

"Hey, I need to talk to Sam for a minute" Eddie said as nicely as he could when Hannah answered the phone.

"He's eating breakfast right now and he's already running late"

"For what?"

"He's got to clean his room, before his grandmother gets here."

"Your mom's coming this weekend.?" Eddie briefly thought about staying to take care of her

"Yes"

"I guess it's for the best I'm not going to be here then isn't it"

**"What do you want Eddie"**

"To talk to Sam without having to go through you first for permission to talk to our son" Janet walked out of the bathroom just as Eddie said it and kept walking and Eddie wanted to go after her but could hear Sam being smart to Ray about cleaning his room.

"Give him the phone Hannah"

"Fine, but like it or not he has to listen to Ray and he does have the right to tell him to do something"

"Just give him the phone"

"Here, Eddie wants to talk to you before he leaves" Hannah handed it to him

"What goes on Sam?"

"Not much, just waiting for grandmaw to come tell us all what we're all doing wrong"

"Yeah, I get that. Me and Janet are fixing to leave but we'll be back Sunday you sure you're okay with that. If your not we'll wait, we really don't mind"

"It's fine, make it good so she'll say yes" He was excited

"Yeah about that, I don't know that I'm going to be able to ask her just yet"

"Why not?"

"She's a little worried about me and you right now and I don't want to bother her with something else"

"She's going to say yes, I told you she really likes me"

"Yeah she does doesn't she."

"See ya latter Sam"

"Later"

"Hey Sam one more thing"

"Yeah"

"I was just wondering if you'd do me a favor"

"What's that?"

"Ask your mom how much pucky one horse can make between now and when you clean your room"

"Fine I'm going"

------------------------

Sam got up from the table and put his dishes in the sink then headed upstairs "Where are you going baby" Hannah asked

"To clean my room"

"Thank you" Ray said to him

"Don't thank me, thank my dad" Sam smarted off as he stomped up the stairs

-----

"Did you get to talk to Sam?" Janet asked

"Yeah, mind if we make a extra stop before we head up there?"

"Where?"

--------

"I thought you were going to Providence this weekend" Hannah asked when she opened the door to find Janet and Eddie. Happy for Janet but still uneasy as hell with Eddie.

"We are. Eddie just wanted to give Sam something before we left"

"Nows not really a good time" Hannah replied and her mothers voice was loud and clear as she asked who it was. Hannah hadn't had the chance to talk to her mother about things coming to light but Sam didn't waste any time blurting it out.

"Ohh" She said "Come to destroy my grandson's life did you"

"Careful mom, you forget he can still put you behind bars." Hannah had to defend Eddie to her mother when Sam looked at her with tear filled eyes as his grandmother clearly didn't care for him when Sam broke the news.

"Janet sweetie, I haven't seen you in so long. How have you been?" She was all peaches and cream to Janet.

--------------------

"Where's Sam and I'll be out of your way"

"He's in his clean room that we were so informed we should thank you for" Ray replied

"Has he always been this smart mouthed and I just missed it somehow?" Eddie asked

"No, it started about 3 months ago and it's gotten worse everyday." Ray answered

-------------------

"As you can tell now is a bad time but I'm glad you're here maybe you can talk some since into Hannah" Mrs. Daniels asked Janet

"I don't think I'm the best person to ask for help from"

"Why not surely......."

"Mom, Janet and Eddie are sort of together" Hannah hadn't told her that either

"Excuse me but I'm just a bit confused"

"So is Hannah, we're not sorta together we are together." Eddie's tone was husky

"You're seeing him, ohh honey you can do so much better than leftovers....."

"We happen to live together and it's hardly leftovers if she never actually got him warmed up to start with" Janet spouted off and even Ray had to grin at that one

"Sorry" Janet said plainly to Hannah

"Don't be" Eddie told her

"I would think you'd be happy about it since Sam loves Janet"

"Every cloud has to have a silver lining, I'm just sorry it's at your expense dear"

"Ohh, stuff it grandmaw" Janet quickly informed her

"You might want to rethink this" Hannah's mother informed her before walking off

"Still a bitch I see" Janet elbowed Eddie for that one

-------------------------------------

"Look, I know you're not going to approve so don't waste your breath but I got him a phone." Eddie didn't ask for her approvala nd didn't care if he got it.

"You do realize he's going to call everyone he knows"

"It's already set so he can't call anyone but who we put in there, here's the code in case you need to change anything" Janet handed the paper to Hannah

"You'll be his favorite person that's for sure" Hannah was smug

"That's not why I did it and you know it" Sam came down before Eddie had a chance to head up stairs

"Already?" Sam asked happily

"We haven't left yet, dude" Janet replied not knowing Eddie and Sam's conversations

"Here, Eddie bought you a phone." Hannah handed it to him sour that Eddie scored points with Sam

"Seriously"

"Seriously, it can go back just as easy" Eddie used the same childish voice as Sam

"I gotta go, give me five" And with that Janet and Eddie headed out

---------------------------------------

"It's nice to know you've gotten over only listening to Eddie, now we're all being ignored" Ray told Sam irritated by Sam's recent behavior.

" I don't think Eddie was joking about it going back" Hannah replied as they sat down to dinner and Sam was still playing games on it" He quickly put it away.

"What was he thinking buying a ten year old a cell phone?" Sam's grandmother mumbled

"You're just a really grouchy old lady aren't you" Sam replied

"Sam!, apologize now" Ray quickly ordered

"No need to sweetie, you can't help it if I'm grouchy no more than I can right now. That's all your mother's fault" Mr. Daniels made her apologize

"Can't argue with that logic" Sam mumbled

"I've had just about enough of the attitude Mr. if you've got something to say to me just say it"

"And clean up poop for the next year I don't think so" Sam stood from his chair

"So you'll listen to him but no one else" Hannah was foolish enough to last

"He doesn't lie to me" Sam left the table

"Don't, I deserved that" Ray tried to comfort her

"Thanks for the wonderful advise mom. You really know how to help your children" Hannah left the table shortly there after

----------

"Did you ask her yet"

"No"

"What's the hold up?'

"Good night Sam"

-------

"Are you regretting buying that phone yet" Janet teased Eddie

"No, that was the very first phone call I got from my son"

"That it was" Janet just laid her head on Eddie's shoulder as they danced

-----

"Now I'm starting to regret it" Eddie replied as they made it to their room and his phone started ringing again.

"Hello" Janet answered

"Yes, dinner was nice'

"No, he didn't buy me flowers. I'll have to talk to him about that." Eddie pouted for forgiveness

"Is everything okay, Sam. I know you don't miss him that much already."

"You know how before he knew I was his kid he always came to check on me and do stuff with me"

"That's because he loves you Sam"

"I know and I was just thinking I could do something for him"

"Well what do you want to do" Eddie unbuttoned his shirt and started another playful strip tease and Janet tried not to laugh

"You've got to help me"

"Okay" Eddie began playfully kissing her neck and cocking feels as he pulled her hair down

"He's to chicken to do it"

"Do what because I don't think Eddie's ever been to chicken to do anything" Eddie's mouth left her chest and he looked her dead in the eye knowing exactly what Sam was about to do.

"He's to chicken to ask you if you'll marry him because I got in the way and you want believe that he bought the ring weeks ago"

"Make him show you the receipt it's got the date on it. It has to." Sam added in despiration

"He want mind dressing up like a pirate with you next Halloween, I promise" Janet lhung the phone up and laid it down on the bed

"That didn't have anything to do with pirates did it?" Eddie asked still holding her in his arms but freezing dead still

"Not really"

"I'm sorry, I wanted it to be perfect and then your grands canceled on us and I couldn't ask for their blessing in person and then I barely talked you into coming anyway, then Sam and you didn't want me to ever touch you again because of Hannah and then we did make love but not like we normally do because Sam was down the hall and then when we went to the hospital and you got upset and watched the tape of us having sex at Sully's and I upset you about it all over again and I just messed everything up" Eddie rambled

"I don't know what to do here Janet, I hate more than anything that I was to drunk to know what I was doing but I can't regret Sam."

"I wouldn't want you to"

"Janet, I love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you and there's nothing I can do about who Sam's mother is but I know without a doubt that I want you to be the mother of my children"

"Your son said that you could prove that"

"Okay, here sit down" Eddie nervously sat her down on the bed. And paced a few seconds thinking. "There's only one way that I know of to prove it" Eddie got down on one knee holding onto her thigh.

"I bought you this a couple of weeks ago" He pulled the ring out of his pocket "and now I see that I should have asked you if you would marry me right away becasue then you'd be stuck with me before you found out how much baggage I seem to be accumulating these past few days and I thought we would get to take our time deciding what we were going to do, make plans as we went but we sat there and had to plan out our lives for the next 8 years last night and ...I..I. I'm sorry I can't do this..." He started to get up

"It's not exactly an appropriate time for me to strip is it......" Janet didn't so much as blink at his humor

Eddie held her high heel up and tossed it across the room. He had been kneeling on it. "I'm good now" He chuckled but she didn't

"The way I see it, we don't get to make it up as we go along. Eight years is nothing to the lifetime I want to spend with you so No I can't prove to you that this isn't just because of Sam, and it's the worst proposal in history of man kind, and if I was you I would say no but I'm not you, I'm me and I happen to want you to say yes. So we're either going on your trust in me or we're going on my incredibly bad timing." Eddie cupped her face leaning in nose to nose.

"Shall we?" He whispered so husky and tender at the same time

"It's 12"

"What?"

"It's 12 years, 4 years of college Eddie"

"My God beautiful, will you please just say you'll marry me before I lose it" His hand's were shaking.

"Eddie, I love you more than you can image but I can't do this....."

"Please Janet, I'll figure out a way to prove this is what I wanted all along if you'll just give me a chance." Eddie couldn't believe he was begging but his whole life was about to come to an end and he knew somehow he would have to act like he was okay because falling into the deepest pit wasn't an option with Sam as part of his life now.

"Baby..." She started to cry

"You don't have to explain it, I knew I missed my chance when I read the test results. I'm sorry Janet, I really am. You didn't sign up for all of this and I ruined your dreams and I didn't have the right to ask you to give them up because I couldn't keep my pants zipped back then. I made you wait all that time so I could get over what you did when it was my fault to begin with only to stick you with..........I should have told you I loved you the first night we made love but I didn't and I'll have to live with that"

"Eddie I'm sorry I just....."

"Shhhh" He put his thumb against her lips. "I'm going to go for a walk . I may be a while" Eddie kissed her on the forehead "I love you, please don't forget that" then he got up and turned to leave.

Janet was in shock to much to say anything that might stop him. After a few minutes she started to call him and when she opened up her phone to do so, she quickly closed it back and headed out the door herself.

When Eddie came in, she'd been asleep for a few hours. He was care full not to wake her when he came in hoping he'd been gone long enough she would be asleep when he got there. He watched her for a while then unbuttoned his shirt, having redressed himself in the hallway on his way out. He kicked off his shoes, his socks and was about to crawl in the bed still half dressed attempting not to wake her but he couldn't lie next to her anymore, not tonight anyway.

"When did you get back" Janet whispered wrapped in just a sheet as she stepped gently into him on the balcony.

"You were asleep, I didn't want to wake you" He played with her curl

"Where'd you go?"

"I just drove around for a while"

"I was waiting for you, I must have fallen asleep. I took a shower and just laid down for a minute"

"I'm sorry I didn't think he would tell you, I told him I was going to wait but..........."

"He wanted to do something for you since you've always been there for him"

"He meant well but he was convinced you'd say yes. I tried to talk to him but how was I supposed to make him understand it's my fault not his"

"I talked to him after you left. He called back"

"I'm sorry, Janet" Eddie replied surprised that she was resting against his chest but he put his arm around her before she could move away. "He's fine Eddie, he said to tell you it was okay"

"We need to talk about you, Sam and me" Janet said softly

"Can it wait until Monday morning, the papers will be final then. At least I'll have that much when this is over."

"No Eddie it can't wait, you've got a son, I've got a boyfriend who has a child with my best friend."

"I don't want to hurt you anymore baby. I don't know what to do here. He is my son regardless of the shity timing, I can't change that no more than I can change how I feel about you. I can't choose."

"Eddie what I'm about to tell you is going to really upset you so will you please just listen to me before you react"

"I don't think it's possible for me to be more upset than I am right now, I love you Janet what does it take for you to see that baby"

"I know you love me Eddie and I know how much. It's just that when I said I can't do this...I said it just to be funny like all the times you've done it to me. Like you did earlier. So you would know how it feels but I'm not so good at the come backs afterwards as you are. You just kept talking and it was so sweet, I couldn't get anything out. I usually just wait for you to explain and you wouldn't let me"

"What?" Janet just handed him the ring he'd left in the palm of her hand "That was so not the right time to try it Janet"

"I know, I'm sorry" She pouted her most angelic face and his little boy grin came back again

"If you say no this time, I'm ignoring it"

"I didn't actually say no the first time" Janet pointed out and Eddie got down on one knee.

"Janet, I'm going to make this quick so nothing else happens before I get an answer. Will you do me the honor of being my wife. I know I don't deserve it but I really want to be your husband. Will you let me do that"

Eddie had already put the ring on her before he got the words all the way out asking her."Yes, I'll let you do that" Eddie just hugged her around her waist his head pressed against her stomach as he laid a gentle kiss just below her belly button having ran one of his hands beneath the sheet she held at her breasts.

"Eddie, I still need to tell you one more thing" Janet's hand was on the back of his head

"Are you going to change your mind?"

"No"

"Then go ahead, I'm good right here"

"You know you said you can't prove this isn't because of that and you're right I'm going on just my trust in you but I'm going to have to level the playing field a little and I hate to do this to you but I'm hoping you'll believe I said yes because of your trust in me"

"I don't care why you said yes, you did that's all that matters."

"Eddie....I'm pregnant"

"Real funny, enough with the jokes my heart can't take much more tonight, baby"

"Eddie, I wasn't joking when you left, I picked up my phone to call you and saw the date, I'm late as of today."

"That's just one day though"

"I took a test while you were gone. It was positive"

"So you're...we're"

"Looks like" He actually looked like a scared little boy looking up to his mommy

"Would you say something, anything...please" Janet asked him

"Can we still have sex?"

"What, I just told you I was pregnant and frankly I'm scared to death and all you care about is whether or not we can still have sex"

"Can we?"

"We could but I wouldn't be holding my breath if I were.............." Eddie shut her up with a kiss that turned into a tender delicate union mostly consisting of Eddies gentle touch.

-------------------------

"What are you doing" Janet asked when Eddie picked up the phone

"Calling Sam"

"Eddie, he might not be so happy about sharing you."

"I'm just going to tell him you said yes"

"He'll tell Hannah"

"You don't want her to know"

"Yeah I want her to know, I just would like to make the announcement myself"

"You don't think Sam would tell her if we asked him not to do you"

"Right now, I don't know. His behavior is out of control."

"Baby, I need to tell you something you're really not going to like."

"WHAT?" She didn't want anymore surprises

"Hannah knows I was going to ask you to marry me this weekend"

"Why would you tell her that"

"Because she was going on and on about me putting Sam off on you and not to forget we were only dating"

"Call Sam then"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" She kissed him "Just don't breathe a word about me being pregnant to him or anyone else for that matter, please"

---------------------------

"So, when are we going to the doctor to find out when this might have happened?" Eddie asked as they laid in bed Sunday morning, Eddie as usual had his head on her chest for his preferred morning view. Only this time his hand patted her belly.

"I'll call in the morning, it may take a week or two to get in."

"It want if you let me call."

"I got this one."

"I can't believe we're getting married and having a baby"

"What was that for" Eddie yelped in addition to his first statement

"How did you manage to get us pregnant by the way" Janet inquired

"You probably missed your pills, it's not my fault"

"I didn't miss any, Eddie. You're the one who didn't take any precautions"

"That's true, but we've been doing it for months and you didn't get pregnant. Besides I thought the pill was supposed to work or else what's the point in taking it"

"it's only 99.99 percent effective baby"

"Ohh well, it's a little late to worry about it now"

"I'm not worried, but I am concerned that your not either. Shouldn't one of us be"

"Why?, we take the best parts of you and me and we're bound to come out with a cute kid." Eddie was trying to snuggle back down to sleep some more

"What about Sam?"

"What about him, he'll get use to it after a while."

"Yeah well I'm guessing it isn't going over as easy as you think it's going to"

"He doesn't have much of a choice because our baby is going to be his little brother or sister."

"Hannah's going to flip" Janet didn't admit she liked that idea

"Is that good or bad?"

"What do you think, she's just getting use to the idea of sharing Sam and now you're having another baby. That's got to suck."

"Why? It's not like there's ever been anything between me and Hannah"

"You're a man you wouldn't get it"

"So explain it to me so I do get it"

"Okay, the child you had with her has gone ten years with out you and the one you're having with me want miss a day of you"

"Yeah but I didn't have a child with Hannah, she made sure of that."

"It want matter, I've still got what she wanted"

"Hannah didn't want me, just to punish Nick"

"Yeah, believe that if you want to but there's a reason she crawled in **your** truck that night"

"I always thought it was because I'd never turned down a...." Janet stopped him from finishing that sentence. "How about because Nick and I were friends and she knew that would hurt him"

"Then why didn't she tell him that?" Janet questioned

"I think it's kinda cute that you think you've got something someone else wants. But sweetie need I remind you they didn't really want me"

"They will now"

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me" Eddie tickled her

"No" She giggled and they managed to turn a wrestling match over tickling into a super heated love making session.

----------------------------

"Lets stay another night, I'll take you to dinner to celebrate"

"What about Sam. You told him we were coming back"

"He's going to be in school tomorrow and we could take him to dinner tomorrow night to celebrate"

-------------------------

"Hey do you have any plans for Sam tomorrow night" Eddie asked Hannah calling her instead of Sam.

"Why didn't you call Sam" She was still sharp with him

"I thought it would be more considerate to ask you first"

"No, but it's a school night, Eddie. If he stays up he'll never get up on time"

"Okay, make you a deal. You don't bitch about me and Janet taking him out for something to eat and I'll make sure he gets up for school" Eddie was in a good mood and trying to work with Hannah.

"Promise"

"He'll go, if I have to carry him there"

"Eddie, I don't like humiliation as a form of discipline."

"Yeah well maybe if you looked at it as a choice Sam has to make it wouldn't sound so bad"

"Fine, what time are you going to pick him up"

"6:00"

"Can you please have him back by 9:00 so he want fall asleep during class"

"Unless he eats more than I think he does that shouldn't be a problem"

"Are you going to talk to him when you get home tonight or would you like me to tell him"

"I'm not coming home tonight but I will tell him, just have him call me when he gets back from Dooties"

---------------------------------------

"Did she say yes" Sam asked excited as soon as Eddie picked up.

"She said yes but you already knew that didn't you"

"Yeah she told me you thought she said no but that she was going to straighten you out"

"Did she now"

"Are you home, can I come over" Sam wanted to see them. It was all still new and exciting to him.

"Actually, I'm still in Providence but I wanted to take you out to eat your choice tomorrow night to make up for it"

"Is Janet coming"

"Yes, Janet is coming"

"Okay but mom's not going to be happy" Sam knew he was trying to play them

"I've already talked to your mom and she doesn't care but you still have to go to school"

-------------------------------------

"Can I spend the night with you guy's? Pleeeease!" Sam asked as Eddie and Janet walked him to the door and Sam walked in leaving the door open having caught Hannah and Ray on the couch. Ray stood trying not to grin and Hannah buttoned her shirt before she stood.

"Go to bed and you want have to worry about it" Janet told Sam

"I thought you weren't going to be back until 9:00, Eddie" Hannah mumbled through her gritted teeth

"Ten minutes early, man Ray you must have had something special planned"

"Shut up" Hannah told Eddie "Honey go get your bath and get into bed" Hannah leaned down to kiss her son

"No offense but you've been smooching the Big Cat" He pulled away from her

"Go before the Big Cat smooches you" Ray ordered Sam

"I guess good night is in order" Janet grinned so smugly

"Good one baby" Eddie congratulated her

"So care to share with me why the two of you are in such good moods" Hannah asked

"You already know why, Eddie told me he told you"

"You said yes"

"I did, the man is seriously hot what'd you think I was going to say" They all got a good laugh out of that one and Hannah hugged her.

"I wouldn't hug her if I was you" Sam came back down the stairs

"And why not" Ray asked

"She's sick, she threw up during dinner"

"She's fine Sam, she just didn't feel good"

"Whatever, I'm going to check my messages"

"See what you created." Ray told Eddie

"It's not my fault the two of you can't control him" Eddie was pleased he seemed to have a good start with Sam.

"Okay, lets go before this rather peaceful evening turns unpleasant" Janet wanted to go home, put her feet up and relax before she had to be at work the next morning.

"Are you sure you're okay. Maybe it's a virus" Hannah suggested

"Or a parasite" Eddie casually remarked

"What is wrong with you" Janet just walked out

"Well at least I can rest easy knowing you aren't getting any either" Ray smarted off

"Ohh, I'm getting some and unlike you I don't have to lock the door, gag her and make it quick"

"You've got it all wrong Latekka, forcing yourselves to be quite is half the fun, you've got to channel that urge somewhere and unlike you I know just the spot."

"Unlike the two of you, we know how to whisper properly" Janet came back to inform them

------------------------

"Sam's got a big mouth, just like you" Janet changed clothes

"What'd I do" He played dumb

"My baby isn't a parasite, Eddie"

"Our baby and you know I was only picking"

"Did you see their faces when we walked in"

"How could I forget" Eddie laughed

"No other than the embarrassment they were frustrated Eddie, that's going to be us from now on. We'll never have time for completely spontaneous sex whenever and where ever we want to"

"Do you want to make a bet?"

"No, I always loose." He pulled her down in the bedroom floor


End file.
